Never A Coincidence
by SherylVauseman
Summary: After Piper's heart has been broken, she finds herself accepting an offer she's never thought she would, but she is tired. Tired of never going out of her comfort zone, tired of her normality, tired of never really living. She wants a fresh start and little does she know that her life is about to change that very night. -Vauseman, with hints of other characters.-
1. Fine, I’ll Come With You

**Hello, everyone! Here is a OITNB fan, specially of Vauseman. It's been a while since I wanted to write something about them and tried with this new story. It's my first attempt at writing so I hope I won't completly suck. Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what do you think if you'd like. Enjoy.**

It's 6:30 PM and Piper Chapman is walking for the streets of Boston aimlessly. She only wants to clear her head from what she has just witnessed. It's been a while since Piper has been thinking about breaking up with her boyfriend, Larry, and she's decided to do it that evening. Her heart just wasn't ready for what was going to happen.

 _When she knocked at his door, he opened almost immediately, as if he was waiting for someone. As soon as his eyes met with hers, he turned pale. Piper rushed into his apartment without even asking, or saying hi, she just wanted to get it off of her chest. "Larry, we need to talk," Piper started, sitting on the sofa. "I've been thinking a lot about this..."_

 _"Piper, this is not the right time.." Larry stops her, becoming always more nervous._

 _"It will never be the right time for what I have to tell you, so please just let me finish." She didn't dare to look into his eyes, she would start to feel guilty and she wasn't going to delay it any longer. She kept her gaze on the floor, until she felt his arms on her shoulders to make her stand up._

 _"Piper, seriously, we cannot talk now. Just wait until tomorrow and I will pick you up early in the morning, so we can have breakfast and spend all day together." He was trying to mask his nervousness with a smile, but Piper wasn't blind._

 _"Why the fuck do you want this much to kick me out..."_ _She wasn't able to finish her sentence, when a girl's voice could be heard._

 _"Hey babe, sorry, I am a little late." A girl, who was probably a few years younger than Piper, appeared from the door that neither of them closed before. She was skinny, with brown eyes and hair, dressed up with a see-through t-shirt_ _that matched her clearly visible black bra, and a skirt that was way too short for a friendly invitation at someone else's house. The three stayed silent for a moment, until Piper decided to speak._

 _"Who is she and why the hell does she call you babe?" Larry just looked at her startled and babbling something_ _unintelligible._

 _"I'm his girlfriend!" The younger woman said and Piper could feel her whole world falling apart._

 _"You're his what? I AM his girlfriend...I mean...was, since I came here to break up with you." Piper eventually admitted, now giving her attention to Larry._

 _"Piper, it's not as it seems...wait, what? You wanted...to break up with me?" For the first time Larry seemed to truly pay attention to what his now ex-fiancèe was saying._

 _"Yes, I wanted to and now I know I was making the right choice." Piper finally said, her voice broken from the tears that were foming in her eyes and, without needing to hear anything more, she runs away with Larry calling her name and the other girl screaming at him._

So here Piper is, lost somewhere in the city brooding about how stupid she could have been for all this time. For not realizing the man who every night told her he loved her, actually said it so easly to someone else. For not realizing that everytime he hugged her, he held another girl. It isn't even about loosing him or not having his love all for herself that hurts. She doesn't care at all about that because, in all honesty, she has never really been in love with Larry. She has never felt butterflies in her stomach, but just the thought of being used like this another fucking time cuts deeper than a knife. She wonders if true love actually exists. The love that she always imagined as a child, the one that makes the world around you stop, the one that gives you chills, the earth-shattering one you see in Disney movies. After 25 years of her life, she is starting to loose faith.

Before Piper can know it, she bumps into someone, who is cleary in a hurry and they both fall on the ground. "Yo, I'm sorry, I was running late and I didn't see you.." The woman sticks out a hand for Piper to help her to get up, since she is still on the ground...maybe still not fully back to reality. "Have I hurt you?" Piper takes her hand and finally looks at the girl in front of her. She is kinda the same age as her, a lil bit shorter and her hair is a cute mess.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry too..I..I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The wild haired girl peers Piper carefully and can't not notice the tears and distress in her eyes. Her lips curve into a weak smile, but it immediately disappears. "Are you okay?" The shorter woman finally asks, even tho she already knows the answer.

Piper hesitates for a minute and then takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I am. No worries." Of course she isn't but what the fuck can she say? ' _I went to break up with my boyfriend just to find out that he has been cheating on me for God knows how much'?_ Of course not.

Piper can see the other girl isn't fully convinced and just when she is about to say goodbye and leave, the woman in front of her asks something she isn't expeting. "Why don't you come with me at the bar down the street, Blondie?"

 _Has she really just asked me to join her for the night, when we've just met and not even know our names?_ Piper thinks to herself, _and does she really have a nickname for me_ _already_ "Excuse me?"

The girl lets out a little laugh and then looks back at her new friend. "Come on! You need to distract yourself from-whatever you're going through- and me and my friends would only have more fun with more company."

The last thing Piper can think of right now is going out with strangers at some local bars. "I don't know...I mean, I don't wanna be a nuisance for you and your friends.." She is trying to find a polite way to decline the woman's invitation, but the girl doesn't want to give up.

"You worry way too much, Blondie. Guess that's why you're feeling down tonight, isn't it?." She is kinda right but hey, who the fuck is she anyway? "By the way, it's me, my girlfriend and my best friend who says she feels like the third wheel so, you would actually do her a favor coming."

Normally Piper would decline and come back to her house, going to sleep to get ready for the next basic day, but tonight she doesn't give a fuck. She wants a fresh new start, she wants to start to really living, to do things without planning them, to live adventures, to meet new people and so she takes a decision she would have never made typically. "Fine. I'll come with you".


	2. Anybody Before You

_"Fine. I'll come with you."_ Hearing these words, the wild haired woman gives Piper a toothy smile and they both begin to walk toward the bar.

Piper can't not think about how she has always admired, and kinda envied, people like her new acquaintance. People that can make new friends so easly, people who are always quick with a sassy comeback, people who are not afraid of the unknown. She wonders if accepting a stranger's offer for a night out will actually change anything in her life and can't help, but also ponder on the other side of it...it can be dangerous. After all, she doesn't know a thing about this girl or her company, she can be a criminal that has just found her victim.

 _Fuck it,_ she finally thinks, _just enjoy the night._

"So, I still haven't catched your name." The shorter woman speaks, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right...I'm Piper." She replies with a polite smile.

" _Piper,_ huh? I like it. I'm Nicky by the way. Nicky Nichols."

Without even realizing it, Piper lets out a little laugh. "Nicky Nichols? Are you serious?" Her voice is playful, she does't say it meanfully.

"What can I tell ya? I'm unique...and my parents dumb as fuck." At this, Piper laughs harder. She really likes Nicky and all the thoughts of her possibly being a delinquent vanish.

Before any of them can reply, they stop in front of a bar. "Here we are, Blondie." They enter the building and to Piper it seems as a really cool place to stay. It is so colorful and fairy lights are basically everywhere. It is beautiful, but has something different from other bars that she can't really tell what it is.

"Do you like it?" On Nicky's face is visible a smirk.

"Um...yeah, I mean it is so..cozy." Nikcy starts laughing with that laugh of hers, leaving her new friend in confusion. "What's so funny?" Piper eventually asks.

The wild haired woman looks at her for a second and then replies, "You're in a gay bar, Blondie." Piper's eyes widen. "What? Do not tell me you're homophobic?" She knows she isn't, she just likes to make fun of her.

"What? No, no, I'm not. It's just that...I'm straight."

Nikcy laughs once again. "Yeah, course you are, Blondie." She sits at one of the tables, followed by the taller woman. "I wonder why they're always late." Nicky says taking her phone out of her pocket, checking the time. "I'll start to think they hook up behind my back." She ironically comments.

"I'll go a minute to the restroom." Piper excuses herself.

"Hope not to find any intercourse goin' on." The wild haired girl replies, keeping her eyes on the screen, typing something. Piper stops in her tracks and looks at Nicky for a second kinda schocked, but then continues to where she is going.

Not long after, Lorna Morello and Alex Vause make their way into the bar. Lorna greets Nikcy with a huge smile and a kiss, while Alex stands behind them with the face of someone who wants to be anywhere, beside this place. "Remind me why the fuck I said yes to come here and look at you two juggle all night." Alex says taking off her leather jacket.

"Because you love me, Stretch." Nicky replies breaking the make out session with Lorna, reciving an eye roll. "And besides, I brought company." Alex raises one of her eyebrows. "And she is _very_ hot." Nicky finishes with a smirk.

"So now you're trying to match me with some of your freaky friends?" Since she's found Lorna, Nicky has started to always talk to Alex about how she should try and seek for love, how there's hope for everyone, but she likes her life as it is. With some occasionals one-night stands and zero emotions. Plus, she knows she isn't made for relationships and will never be.

"Actually, I've just met her." Both girls are now confused.

"You invited a girl you you've just met to spend the night with us? You don't know her!" Lorna exclaims, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I know but I was feeling sorry for her! She was fuckin' crying and I could see she needed distraction."

Alex lets out a little laugh, kinda amused by the situation. "And since when Nicky Nichols cares about a stranger crying?" The brunette then asks, teasing her bestie.

"Hey, I'm not Alex - _I'm cold hearted and act badass 24/7 -_ Vause." Alex just gives her a death stare, but her lips eventually curve into a small smile. She loves her best friend and her sense of humor after all. "Besides, you have to see her! She has that classic angelic face and I couldn't see her in that state. Seriously, she's like a puppy you would never want to hurt."

"Hey! I'm here!" Lorna says a little bit too loud, now at the top of her jelousy.

"Relax, honey. You know I have eyes only for you." Nicky says, kissing her girldfriend on the lips. It is strange For Alex to see her best friend this much sweet with somebody, but she is so happy for her. Her family has never been the best, her life hasn't been full of love from her parents as Alex has received from her mother and in addiction to that, both of them suffered from bullying. Nicky's told her best friend multiple times how without her, she wouldn't have anybody true in her life.

"And where is she?" The taller brunette eventually asks, and just then the shape of Piper appears.

"There she is." Nicky says, catching the sight of Piper coming back at their table.

As Alex lifts her eyes, what she sees makes her mouth dry. The mysterious girl they were talking about a second before, is beyond what she has imagined. Of course she's expected her to be _very hot,_ to cite her best friend, but not this much. Alex has seen so many beautiful girls in her life, but she is completely different. She isn't just pretty or just hot, she is a various shade of beauty. That kind of beauty that poisons you and you never recover from. Her blonde hair fall loosely on her shoulders, her eyes are an ocean blue where you still can see they've been crying and Alex can't help, but wonder what or who is responsabile of that. Nicky was right, her face is angelic. All her features scream perfection, she simply is art. Just looking at her, Alex gets a feeling of protection over her that she's never felt with anybody before.

On the other hand, Piper isn't any less captured by the brunette in front of her. Her emerald eyes are what she's noticed first. She has never seen eyes with this perfect mixture green, with just a hint of light-blue, on someone. Her skin is pale, but it matches her wonderfully, counteracting her reven hair that suits her amazingly. And her lips? They're naturally red, not too big, not too small...they simply scream to be kissed. Everything of this girl is magnetic, everything of her is so beyond attractive for the blonde and Piper can swear her heart's started beating faster. She isn't the classic beauty you see everywhere, but just because of that she's the most gorgeous girl you can ever meet. She has wit and charm in excess and, even tho she doesn't know her yet, the blonde can already feel she is a master of effortlessness. She simply screams confidence and it is so damn sexy. Piper doesn't know why, but this woman gives her a feeling of safety, of peace, of patronage, of happiness that she has never had with anybody else before.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will finally be with a properly interaction between Alex and Piper. I almost have it all in my mind already, so it could come out even later on if I menage to write it, or anyways I'm pretty sure by tomorrow you'll be able to read it.**

 **Thank you for the few reviews and follows I've already got, really appreciate that.**


	3. Can You Feel It Too?

Nicky and Lorna look at the pair with a shit-eating grin on their faces, they both can feel the electricity in the air between them...or the fact that they're basically making love with their eyes.

"Stop staring or you will squander her." Nicky says, with a smirk, to her best friend's ear so she can be the only one listening. "So, Piper..." She stops for a second facing the blonde. "Chapman." Piper finishes the sentence for her, coming out of her trance. "So, Piper Chapman, this is my girlfriend Lorna Morello..." The woman she nominated smiles and waves her hand. "And this is..."

Before she can finish, the brunette speaks for her. "My name is Alex." The corner of her lips slightly bent.

 _Fuck, her husky voice is pure sex!_ Piper thinks to herself and tries to come up with something to say. "Nice to meet you, Alex." She can't help but smile like an idiot.

The night continues greatly and the four women seem to really get along together. They drink, eat, make jokes and talk about anything so easly, with Alex and Piper who every minute give each other a flirty look. Everything feels so comfortable, until Lorna can hear they are playing hers and Nicky's song, _Secret Love Song by Little Mix._

"Babe, it's our song!" She exclaims happly as a kid opening gifts on Christmas day. "We have to dance to it!"

Nicky isn't really the type that likes to dance in public, but there is no way she can resist to the puppy face her girlfriend can put on. "I better go." She says getting up and reaches for her best friend's ear. "Take good care of her, Vause." She whispers, takes Lorna's hand and follows her.

So here they are, Alex and Piper now alone with themselves. Alex is the first one to break the silence. "Are you having a good time?" It is kinda lame as a question, but she doesn't want to say anything wrong.

Again...the confidence that the woman in front of her has when she speaks, or does anything, is so damn hot and intriguing to Piper. "Yeah, actually that was really needed tonight."

Alex stays silent for a moment. Her mind goes back to what her friend's told her and the tears she's seen in her eyes. She hesitates if asking or not, but she can't help it...she wants to know what hurt her this much. "Nicky's told me you were crying when she bumped into you, what happened?" Hearing the question, Piper looks down at her hands, her smile disappeares. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it." Alex softly says, making her hand reach the blonde's.

Piper feels her touch on her hand and chills pervade all her body. She can melt under her fingers and the connection that simple interaction can create is something so deep, something she thinks she's not the only one to feel. Piper glances back into the brunette's eyes and can see them reassuring her. The kindness and compassion she's showing her make her heart flutter. "My boyfriend... _ex_ boyfriend actually...I wanted to break up with him, but when I arrived at his house I found out he's been cheating on me for...I don't even know how long.." Distress can be heard in her voice.

"That's why I'm gay, you know. Guys can really be assholes." She tries to light up the mood for her, but all she receives is a weak smile.

"You know, it's not even about loosing him that hurts, I don't think I've ever loved him anyway. It's just being a toy that anybody can use when they prefer...that shit hurts." Her eyes are still at her hands and this time Alex caresses her arm, causing Piper to look up at her once again.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, kid. At least you've found out who he really is before it's too late and besides, he's the one who's loosing something here."

 _Has she just called me kid?_ Piper thinks, _it's the most adorable nickname ever used by someone to call me._

Both women stay silent, they just look at each other. Piper cannot believe how with this simple sentence said by her, by that sexy voice of hers, she can heal her heart this easily. And then there are her eyes. Her eyes emanate a sense of reassurance and Piper can stare at them forever. She needs to get to know her more.

"What about you, Alex?"

"What do you wanna know?" She takes a sip of her drink without breaking eye-contact with the blonde, who found it extremely sexy.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Piper says all in once, lost again in the trance the brunette can dive her in.

Alex chuckles and _fuck,_ even her laugh is hot to Piper. "You wanna know if I have a girlfriend?"

Piper finally realizes what she has just asked and her cheeks turn a light shade of red. To Alex, it is the cutest sight ever.

"No, Pipes. I don't." Alex can't not notice how she released a sigh of relief, or how her eyes are checking any part visible of her out even more now. She decides to have a little fun with her, so she leans closer to the blonde's face. "I can see the way you look at my tits, I like it." Her voice barely a whisper, but firm. Her pupils dilated and fixed in the woman's in front of her.

Piper blushes so much more than she did before, she can feel her face on fire. It normally would annoy her when someone flirted with her this early, but with Alex it just feels right and exciting. She just stares at the brunette inches from her lips, dying to kiss her or at least being able to reply something sassy as she did with her, but instead she just swallows hard.

Alex chuckles again at this new sight of Piper, which she thinks can't get any more adorable. "I was just playing with you, kid." She then says with her smile never leaving her lips, knowing Piper won't be able to reply. "But you're so cute when you blush."

Piper puts on a small smile, taking in the sight of the brunette sipping the last that is left of her drink and eventually licking her lips. She must have done it on purpose to make her go crazy. It incredibly turned her on how Alex was able to flirt with her so easly, being always the most confident she can possibly be.

In that moment Nicky and Lorna come back. "Hey you two." The wild haired woman says breaking the connection between the pair. "Have ya missed us?" The shit-eating grin still on her face.

"Actually Nichols, everything was so much better a minute ago." Alex ironically replies.

"Yeah, I can imagine why."

Piper can't help but smile at the friendship the girls have, it is so clear how deep the complicity between them is. "You two are really made for each other."

"Yeah well, Blondie, we're not the only ones who are here." At this Lorna immediately puts on a smirk, Alex giggles shaking her head and Piper feels her cheecks burn for the third time.

The girls spend another hour talking about random things, until they notice it is getting late.

"We better be going." Lorna says putting her jacket on.

"I'll walk you home." Nicky replies and then turns to Piper. "Where do you live, Blondie?"

"Actually, it's a bit far from here but it's okay, I'll take a cab."

"No need for that, I'll drive you home." Alex intervens. Her voice is even huskier and her eyes are still fixed into Piper's, giving her chills once again.

On their way out, Nicky approaches the blonde and wishpers to her. "Sill straight?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play with me, I've seen how you look at my best friend. She's hot, I know."

Before Piper can reply anything, Nicky and Lorna say hello to her and the brunette, leaving them alone. Alex leads them to her car and once in, turns some music on. The ride is silent, but it isn't uncomfortable. Both women sing happly along the various songs played and before they can notice it, they arrive at destination.

"Thank you for driving me here."

"Anytime kid." They both stay silent, looking deeply in each other's eyes for the hundredth time that night.

Piper has been so good in her company and feels the need to see her again, so she takes courage and speaks. "Give me your phone."

Alex frowns, but does what the blonde has just told her. She sees Piper tiping a phone number and saving it under ' _Pipes'._

"It is my phone number. Text me if you want to go out again, I've been so good."

"I've been too." When Alex reaches Piper's hand to take her phone back, that feeling of chills is once again there.

"Can you feel it too? That sensation when we touch.."

"Yeah." Alex immediately replies, without esitating.

They loose into each other for the last time, until Piper does something unexpected. She kisses Alex on the cheek, thanks her again for the ride and gets out of the car, reaching for her apartment.


	4. I Can Hold Your Hand

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry if this chapther took a little longer, but exams and life in general kept me pretty busy. I also have a feeling this isn't anything special, but I can say some "real stuff" is coming up. Thank you again for the reviews, favs and follows. I promise that I will try and update more often.**

Piper gets out of the car and makes her way toward her apartment. She takes her keys out of her bag, opens the front door and before getting in, she turns around to face the brunette one last time. She sees her smiling and Piper can't help, but reciprocate it. It takes a while for the blonde to let go of looking at the woman in front of her, but eventually gives up, waves at her and enters the apartment. She lains on the door for a minute, thinking about what has happened that night. Her mind travels to how her heart started to beat faster the first time she saw Alex, or how they looked at each other, how she can flirt with her so easily, but mostly, she thinks about that magic sensation she feels everytime they touch, something she now knows for sure the older woman feels too.

Alex, on the other hand, is kinda stunned from Piper's gesture. The brunette's noticed that the blonde has flirted back during the night, but hasn't actually started anything. She is sort of amused by the situation, but also scared. She can swear she has never felt something like that before, nobody has ever made her feel butterflies in her stomach and she has to admit she doesn't know how to act. Normally she would seduce the girl, kiss her and take her to her bed, leaving the mornig after, but with Piper it is different. It strange to say something like this when you first meet someone, but Alex cares too much about the blonde to do so. Plus to that, there is the fact that Piper is straight, or at least she thinks so since she's said she had a boyfriend...maybe she's bisexual. Alex shakes her head and gets the car started, making her way to her own apartment, with a certain blue-eyed blonde stuck in her mind.

It's 12:00 am and Piper has brushed her teeth, changed into an old t-shirt and some pjs pants and is about to turn the light off, when she hears her phone vibrate. She reaches for it and sees a message from an unknown number.

 _ **A:** Goodnight, Pipes. - Alex._

It is simple, firm, just two words and her name but Piper finds her heart racing. Her lips form a huge smile and she is jumping up and down as a teenager being in love for the first time. It is incredible the effect this woman has on her. After some minutes, she calms down and texts back.

 _ **P:** Goodnight to you too, Al. Sweet Dreams. _

It doesn't take much for a reply from the brunette and Piper wonders how she can be this decisive.

 _ **A:** Al? A new nickname? I like it, kid. By the way, I've got a feeling that I will for sure have sweet dreams tonight. _

This last text gets Piper literally screaming internally. She bits her lower lip and stares at the message for a second, then gets an idea.

 _ **P:** Would you be up for breakfast together tomorrow? _

Piper is kinda nervous after sending it, she fears that she may decline and, even tho Alex is pretty fast at replying, the few seconds it takes feel as the longest for her.

 _ **A:** Is this a date?_

 _ **P:** Call it whatever you want. I just wanna see you. _

Piper indeed wants to see the brunette, in fact, she _needs_ to see her. She can't really explain it, but Alex to her is like a drug. She craves her presence that can make her feel this much complete. Alex, on the other side of the phone, smiles reading the last part of Piper's text. She's spent all night teasing her, but this is the first time she sees the blonde actually doing it too, or admitting that she wants to spend some time with her.

 _ **A:** Fine, kid. I'll pick you up at 10._

Piper get the chills feeling once again and this time they haven't even touched.

 _ **P:** Good. See you tomorrow, Al._

 _ **A:** See you tomorrow, Pipes._

They both smile and fall asleep, each other dreaming about some '' _special''_ encounters between them.

The next morning Piper wakes up at 7. It is so early, but she can't sleep any longer. The thought of seeing Alex again makes her extremely excited and she wants to be perfect for her. She doesn't really think about the reason of her feelings, or about her sexulity that she has been questioning multiple times, but she's always ended up with boys. She doesn't really care about it now, she just feels in the right place with Alex and wants to savor every moment.

At about 9:30 Piper is ready. She has taken a shower, washed her hair, done a simple make-up with a light shade of pink for the eyeshadow and some mascara, completing with a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and her beloved stan smith.

She notices it will still take a while before Alex will pick her up, so she takes her phone and opens Instagram. She wants to search for the brunette who's been hunting her dreams, but remebers she's never got to know her surname. She then decides to search for Nicky and, once she finds her, she searches for Alex in her followings. She is happy to finally find what she's been looking for. She acknowledges that her last name is Vause and also that she doesn't really uses social media this much. She has in fact just two pictures posted, which are one with Nicky and one alone. Piper taps on the photo where she's alone. It is a picture taken at night that portrays Alex from the right side, looking at whatever is in front of her. Her emerald eyes shine, contrasting the dark sky. The roses tattoed on her right arm are half visible.

Piper stops breathing for a minute, contemplating all her beauty. Without even realising it, she screenshots it. The blonde keeps looking for pictures of the brunette even on Nicky's profile, which is way more active, following both girls when she is done. She goes back to her gallery and looks at Alex's photo once again, she's gorgeous. She doesn't move her eyes from that pic until, suddenly, she hears her bell ringing.

Piper throws her phone on her bed and gets up. She galances at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she is okay and eventually opens the door. She finds Alex standing in front of her, with her phone in her hand, dressed with a pair of black jeans, a dark green t-shirt that makes her eyes pop and her lather jacket from the night before.

"Have you just followed me on instagram?" Piper doesn't say anything, she just stares at the woman in front of her, wondering how she can take her breath away while being the simplest. Alex notices the way the blonde is looking at her, which is the same as yesterday and decides to tease her once again. "Do not tell me you've started to stalk me?"

Piper's heart skips a beat, knowing the girl in front of her is completely right. "I've just came across your profile." She lies, letting a grinning Alex in.

"So, where are we going?" The brunette asks sitting on Piper's sofa.

"There's a new bar two blocks from here, everyone seems to like it." Piper replies putting the last things in her bag and finally taking her jacket.

"Sounds good."

Both girls arrive at the bar in ten minutes walking and sit down at a table next to a cute wall full of flowers. Immediately they are welcomed by a waitress who takes their orders, a cappuccino with a chocolate muffin for Piper and an espresso with a pastry for Alex.

The pair spend their time talking like the night before, as they knew each other for years. They both get to know the other one better, sharing stories from their past and some from the present.

Alex gets to know that Piper is 25, has a younger brother named Cal wherewith she has an amazing relationship, unlike the one with her parents, and an older brother named Danny. She also knows that she is fluid with her sexuality, that she works online for _PoPi -_ making and selling soap with her best friend Polly - and how they are trying to transform it into a true shop.

Piper gets to know that Alex is 28, works as a personal trainer, is an only child, has a extraordinary relationship with her mom, but doesn't have a dad and how it has gone when she searched for him, what her relationship with Nicky means for her and something about her love life, or things related to her sexuality.

Alex can't help but chuckle at how Piper can get chocolate all over her face like a little kid. "You've got some chocolate here." She says amused, pointing on her own chin the point where she is dirty.

"Seriously? I can't help it, I always make a mess with chocolate but I love it so much." She replies, trying to clean herself up with the napkin. "Is it gone?"

"Almost, you still have some here..." Alex takes her own napkin and approches the blonde's face, wiping what is left of chocolate on her chin. Once she's done, she looks up into Piper's eyes and they both loose into each other. Their lips are so damn close, that they both can feel the other's breath. They would have gone further if Alex's phone wouldn't have rung, breaking the trance between them.

Alex sighs and looks at the screen, seeing a reminder. "Shit!" She eventually exclaims.

"What is it?" Piper asks, frustrated for what didn't happen.

"I forgot...I have an apointment for a tattoo in five minutes." She indeed forgot about it and it is all thanks to a certain blondie that invaded her thoughts. She's kinda sad to have to end their meeting, but gets an idea. "Come with me."

"What? For a tattoo?"

"You don't have to get one, you can just keep me company."

Piper looks at Alex for a moment and has to admit she loves how everything is spontaneous with her. "Okay, I will. I can hold your hand after all."

The brunette giggles. "Don't usually need that, but I think I can take advantage for once." Her eyes widen at the last sentance.

Piper decides to pay, since she's been the one to invite her, and the two exit the bar to make their way to the tattoo shop.

"How many tattoos do you have, Al?" Since the night they met, Piper has immediately noticed the tattoos on her arm and found them extremely sexy on her.

"Six. The rooses on my right arm with the pin up girl and the tribal on the forearm, a salt shaker and a starlight on my back, and a girl's face with another rose on my left thigh."

"Woah, they are so many."

Alex smiles and looks at the blonde. "And you, kid? You don't have any?"

"No. I've thought about it multiple times, but I'm kinda scared of the needle."

"Well, there's always time to face our deepest fears." Alex says, stopping in front of a shop and opening the door for Piper.


	5. Beauty Fish

Piper enters into the tattoo shop, following Alex who is leading the way. The walls around her are colored in a light shade of bordeaux, except for a black one. Hanging on them are visible pictures of various people showing their body art. Piper curiously peers at them and spots one that retracts the brunette showing her roses and pin-up girl tattoo. Her lips are closed, curving into a small smile. Her eyes are the brightest shade of green thanks to the sunlight that was invading her face. The t-shirt she was wearing made her cleavage visible more than it should and her boobs, _fuck_ her boobs were so big in that photo. She is extremely sexy and Piper lets her eyes rest on it for a lil bit too long.

"Al, is this you?"

The brunette turns around to the direction the blonde is looking at. "Yes, it is." She smiles happily. "I remember that day, it was fuckin' hot and I was sweating like crazy, so we had to retake that photo at least seven times." She sees Piper smile back and staring newly at her picture, her pupils dilated. "Like what you see?" She teases.

Piper gazes again at the reven-haired woman, a lil bit embarrassed to have been caught staring way too much, but kinda used and also adoring the way Alex can mock her. "Actually, I do." She flirts back.

Alex raises one of her eyebrows, surprised from the girl's words. They lock eyes, both loving the chemestry that is growing between them and stay like that, until a voice speaks.

"Alex! Nice to see you again." A white woman with pink hair picked up in a braid hugs the brunette, who reciprocates it. "How are you?"

"Jade! I'm pretty good, thanks. What about you? It's been a while.."

"Everything's fine." Jade eventually turns her attention to Piper. "And this is?" She asks with a friendly smile on, she seems very sociable.

"She's Piper and she's here to win her needle fear."

"Nice to meet you, Jade." Piper shakes the girl's hand and then turns to Alex. "And by the way, I don't remember I've ever said something like this." Her tone is playful, with a hint of tease, just as the brunette's was some seconds ago. "It's more like _you_ wanting me to keep you company." Alex can't help but smile at how quickly Piper's learnt to flirt back and the blonde, on the other side, has so much fun doing it.

"So, Alex." Jade starts to speak, leading them into another room where she does all of her work. "I've recived your photo and everything is ready. If you take off your jacket, we can start immediately."

Alex starts to do so and sits on a comfy chair, resting her left arm on its armrest.

"What are you gonna get?" Piper asks, wondering what else the older woman can tattoo.

The brunette looks at Piper, who is now sitting next to her, and takes her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls through her gallery and shows her a picture with a handwriting sign saying ' _Love is pain'_ with two flames at the side.

"Why do you think so?" Piper suddenly asks.

"Think what?"

"That love is pain." Piper's eyes almost reveal a sense of sadness, as if she is sorry that the brunette can really think so.

Alex notices it and smiles, kinda to reassure her. She stays silent for a minute, just looking at the woman in front of her, and then softly answers. "Because everytime we love someone, or something, if it is true, if you really care, you will suffer at some point."

Piper doesn't know what to answer to that. She knows she's right and actually loves the way she can look at things and go after what the first-best apparence of them is, but her _always-positive_ side feels melancholy at the idea that Alex can only focus on this side of love.

Before the blonde can menage to say something, Jade approaches them with everything that is needed for her work. "Here we are." She sits right next to Alex and begins to tattoo the shape of a flame on the brunette's forearm. Piper is stunned at how Alex stays calm, almost as if she can't feel any pain at all, but it is probably because she's used to it by now. After something like twenty-five minutes it is done. "Perfect." Jade exclaims.

"Yeah, I agree." Alex says scrutinizing her new tattoo. "What do you think, Pipes?"

"It's beautiful, but I still think it is incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

"Yeah, because love is not _only_ pain."

Alex chuckles at the blonde's bright sight of the world, or at her stubborness. "It's just a tattoo, kid."

"Yes, but now everytime you'll look at it you will only think about bad sides of life. It's psychological, you know." She sees Alex smiling amused at her and decides to continue with her speech. She looks around and sees a picture of a blue and yellow fish in the sea. She takes it and shows it to the brunette. "Like this fish. Look how bright and happy he looks." Alex lets out a little laugh at how adorable she is getting now. "It's a _beauty fish._ "

"A beauty fish?"

"Yeah, a beauty fish." They stay silent for some seconds, both staring in each others eyes. "And you know what? I'll ge it tattooed. For you. To remind you of beauty."

Alex eyes widen, shocked that she took a decision like that so easly and specially, she did it _for her._ For the first time she doesn't know what to say, adoring this new Piper. Meanwhile Jade has listened to their conversation and decides to jump in. "Great choice! I love that picture so much as well. I even have the stencil already prepared."

"See?" Piper teases Alex, who laughs with that sexy laugh of hers that makes the younger woman go crazy.

"Where do you want it?" The tattoist asks, making sign to her to sit where Alex has been till now.

Piper thinks about it for a moment, and then decides for a spot that is almost not visible. "I was thinking the back of my neck." It is private, it is hers and Alex's private spot.

"Kinda painful for a first time, kid." Alex says sitting in front of her, way closer than Piper did with her. She knows that she would want some support.

Piper swallows hearing what the woman has just said, slowly coming to reality to what is actually going to happen. "Does it really hurt this much?" She asks with her angelic face.

Alex softly giggles. Her hand rests on Piper's thigh, gently stroking it. "You're not obliged, Pipes."

"But I want to." Her tone is firm. "You can hold my hand." She says, referring to what she's told Alex at the cafeteria, and takes the brunette's hand in hers.

Alex smiles at Piper's gesture and welcomes her hand in her own. When the needle first touches her skin, the blonde squeezes her hand tighter and Alex caresses the top with her thumb. "It's okay, kid. You're gonna get used to the feeling very soon." Piper feels so safe in Alex's presence and having her this close can distract her so well. Just when Jade starts to color it, she can feel it is specially sore and can't help, but groan. Alex tightens her grip, now stoking Piper's hand with her own. "It's about to end, Pipes." And just as she said, not long after, it is done.

"Voilà!" Jade proudly says, and gives to the blonde a mirror so she can look at the tattoo.

Piper smiles as she sees it. She can't believe she's finally done it. "It's amazing!" She seems a child looking at a brand new toy.

Alex's lips curve into a lovely smile. "So you're my good side of life now." Her voice is almost a whisper.

Piper turns around to face the brunette and sees her tremendly close to her face, her emerald eyes looking at her tenderly. "And of love."


	6. I’m In Love With You

**This chapter is a lil bit too long, but I didn't know where to slipt it...enjoy.**

The two women thank Jade for their tattoos and for not letting them pay, saying it was a ' _gift for soulmates'._ Once out, they decide to also have lunch together and spend the rest of the evening in each other's company. At around 7 pm, Alex walks Piper home and time passes so fast when they're together, that in something that feels like five minutes to them, they arrive at destination.

"So, it was an amazing first date winning your biggest fear, wasn't it?

"Who told you it was a date?"

The brunette looks amused at Piper, who has an adorable grin on her face. "You told me to _call it whatever I want_." The connection she has with this girl excites her by all means.

They stay in front of one another, a smile never leaving their faces and Alex can't resist anymore. She needs to kiss her, right now, but before she can do anything, the blonde assumes a worried expression. "Fuck! Al, what time is it?"

"Almost seven." She sees Piper getting even more nervous at her answer. "Why?"

"I have a dinner with my family in something like...like now! And the restaurant is fifteen minutes away from here!"

"Don't worry, Pipes. I can escort you with my car, so you'll arrive quicker." The brunette says and leads them to where she parked in the morning. They get in and Alex can't not notice Piper's expressions mixed with nervousness, anxiety and delusion. She remembers what the blonde told her earlier at the cafeteria about her relationship with her family, but still, it is strange for her since her mom has always been the best. "It can't be this bad, kid."

"You don't know my parents, Alex. Just the fact that I'm gonna be late, is already a big deal."

"Even just a few minutes?"

"Even just a few minutes." She replies looking at her hands. "You know, Al, I don't think I've ever been enough for them. It didn't matter if my grades at school were in the highest ones, I could always do better. I didn't matter that I wasn't feeling okay with something, what my mom first thought about was her fucking friends club's opinions." Piper is now keeping in the tears, rivisiting her childhood, but doesn't want to show the brunette her vulnerable side...not once again in just two days.

Alex, however, notices her broken voice. She parks in front of the restaurant that the blonde told her previously and reaches for her arm, caressing it gently. It doesn't take much to see a pair of blurred ocean eyes staring at her green ones. "They truly missed out on a wonderful daughter like you. Their bad."

Piper puts on a soft smile, still not believing how this woman can always know what to say. She notices they are arrived, so she approaches Alex's cheek. She gives her a kiss just as the night before, but this time slower and with her lips way closer to the brunette's. "Thank you for everything, Al. We've known each other for only two days, but you've made me feel good, accepted and important like no one else has ever done." Their faces still inches distant.

Alex stares deeply at the blonde extremely close to her. She just finds truth and love in her eyes, but it isn't the classic love that she is used to see in other girls, it isn't just physical. She sees affection, the kind of affection where you truly care for the other person. "You don't need to thank me, Pipes. I've too never had this type of connection with anybody in my life and I'm so thankful I do now." She sees Piper smile wider and can't help but do it too. "Now go and show them what you're worth."

The younger woman nods, with her smile never leaving her face. She opens the car door and makes her way to the restaurant.

Alex looks at her walking away and cannot believe it is actually happening. For the first time in her life, she thinks she's really in love and strangely it doesn't feel scary at all. In fact, she feels oddly happy and like love has finally a sense to her. Everything of Piper has captured her. Her adorable smile when she is happy, her blue eyes that seem an ocean, the way she blushes when she's embarrassed, her little laugh she lets out when she's having fun, the way she touches her, the way she wants to be protected, or how she craves true love. Everything of this girl is perfect for Alex.

Piper, meanwhile, enters the restaurant feeling strangely secure of herself. What the brunette has told her or just having spent some time together, makes her confident. She soon spots her parents and brothers and approaches them.

"Piper!" Her younger brother exclaims and immediately gets up for a hug. "It's been a while since we've last seen! I missed you! How are you?"

"Cal! I know and I missed you too. I'm pretty good by the way. What about you?" She answers with a dreamy smile.

Cal notices it and gets closer to her face, so she can be the only one listening. "I know this face! You've met someone! You'll tell me about it later.."

Piper puts on another small smile in response and immediately gets greeted by her mom as well. "Piper, you're late." Is it seriously the first thing in her mind after they haven't seen each other for something like three months?

"Yes, I know mom. I'm sorry." She doesn't even want to try and come up with an excuse, Carol Chapman wouldn't care anyway.

The family continues their dinner eating and talking about random things, but the blonde finds herself chatting mostly with her brothers, specially with Cal. She has always felt like he is the only one to TRULY care and accept her for who she really is.

At some point nobody says a word and Piper's mind immediately travels at the brunette and their day together. She can't help but smile like an idiot and Bill Chapman notices. "I can see you are so happy, Piper."

The blonde looks up at her father and thinks about what Alex told her in the car... _show them what you're worth._ For the first time she feels the need to be her real self, without being scared of what her parents can say or think. "I've got a tattoo today." She says out of the blue and shows it to everybody.

"Fuck Pipe, weren't you scared to death by needles?" Cal asks, stunned by his sister's actions.

"Yes, I was but a new...person that I've met, helped me get through it." The blonde proudly and happily answers, thinking of who that person is.

"It's so beautiful!" Danny replies, kinda impressed by his sister going out of her shell, since he never did it and chose to be the _perfect kid._

"And this person you're talking about...is the one who got you here? We saw you earlier." Carol says, not really approving her daughter actions.

Piper looks at her mom for a second, seeing how she just wants to know to intrude into her life and not because she actually cares. "Yes, she is."

"Why didn't you ask Larry to lift you here, he could also have eaten with us."

"We've broken up, mom."

"What? Why? He was perfect for you!"

"He cheated on me!" Piper barely screames. "I came to his house to break up with him, since I didn't truly love him, and found out he has been sleeping with another girl for who knows how much!"

"Well, I think you should talk to him. He comes from a good family and can garantee you a great life. You know, you're not getting any younger."

Piper cannot believe it. "I've just fucking told you that he CHEATED on me, he's not loyal and hurt me and you're telling me to...give him a second chance?" She is now definitely screaming, making some tables turning around to look at them.

"Piper Chapman, watch your language!" Bill replies back.

"I have a feeling she doesn't have a good influence on you...this new girl.." Carol continues.

"Her name is Alex." Piper now speaks normally, not giving a shit anymore. Her eyes are fixed at a random point on the table, her expression still. " _And I'm in love with her_."

At this, Cal assumes an amused expression, Denny is scared from his parents reaction and Bill and Carol are...astonished, to say the least. "What are you now? A lesbian?" Carol asks.

Piper looks up at her mom, her face still not revealing any expression. "I don't know what I am mom, but what I know is that in just two days she has been able to make me feel things nobody has ever done. She makes me feel happy, as I matter and I'm not scared to be myself with her." The blonde pauses, looking again at the same random point on the table and, eventually, at both of her parents. "She is my girlfriend." She suddenly says, without even thinking.

"I didn't raise you like that." Carol says, as if she hasn't even listened to what her daughter has just told her.

Piper looks up again, now at the top of her delusion, and feels like she has to go away, or she'll explode. "If by that you mean you didn't raise me to what true love is, then no, you didn't." She calmly says, taking her jacket and bag. "I better go now. Cal, call me sometimes, okay?" Her brother nods, proud of his sister, and the blonde makes her way out, leaving her parents stunned.

Once she is out in the street, she can't help but let tears fall on her cheeks. She didn't want to be rude, but why was she never enough for her parents? She needs distraction and the only person that can change her mood in a split second is only her... _Alex._ Almost as if it is natural for her, she takes her phone and calls the brunette.

After three rings, Alex answers. "Hey, kid. Already miss me too much?"

"Al.." Just hearing her voice makes Piper feel a lil bit better.

"Piper, are you crying? You okay?" Her voice goes from playful and teasing, to worried.

"Are you free right now? I need to see you.."

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?" It makes Piper smile to hear how this girl can care this much about her on such a short notice.

"No, don't worry. Just tell me where you are and I'll come there."

"Fine, kid. I'll text you my location."

"See you soon then.."

"See you and Pipes..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Alex knows how you can act when you aren't okay, not caring about anything, and wants to make sure the blonde doesn't do anything impulsive.

Piper smiles widely at the brunette's words and feels a sense of warmth inside of her. "I will." She then says and hungs the phone. After a second she recives the adress and sees it's a bar not so distant from where she is now. In something like ten minutes walking, she arrives. As soon as she enters she sees the raven-haired woman sitted at the counter, giving her back to the entrance. Even tho she is in distress, just seeing Alex makes her smile. Piper approaches the woman and immediately hugs her.

Alex suddenly feels two arms wrapping around her from behind and senses a perfume she already knows too well. She turns around and sees the blonde with her face buried in her neck. The brunette hugs her tight and lets her right hand stroke Piper's back. It doesn't take long to feel her t-shirt starting to get soaked. "Shh. Don't cry, Pipes." She soon feels the younger woman lifting her own face and looking into her green eyes. "What happened?" Alex softly asks.

Piper sees how she truly cares and and it amazes her everytime. "My parents...they don't even try to understand me. After months that we didn't see each other, instead of asking me how I was doing, my mom just told me that I was late." She pauses a moment, wiping a tear away. "And then I told her about Larry and all she could tell me was that he was a good guy, so I should try and go talk to him...AFTER HE CHEATED ON ME!" Her voice gets louder, but Alex doesn't care, Piper needs to let it out. "Can you believe it, Al? Instead of thinking about how he hurt me..." At this her voice breaks and the brunette pulls her into another hug, gently rocking her. After some minutes venting, Piper also remembers what she's said about Alex and tenses. She's seen how the woman flirted with her, but she still is scared to tell her the truth. She knows how the brunette feels about relationships and doesn't want to loose her. "I've also talked about you..."

Alex breaks the hug, still staying close to the blonde, and looks at her smiling. "And what have you said?"

Piper stares at the older woman in front of her, dying to tell her everything but again, she's too scared. "What I told you earlier. That you have made these two days the best, that you make me happy...as I'm worth something." It is a half truth after all.

Alex widens her smile and lets her fingers touch the girl's cheek, caressing it softly. "You are worth, Piper." Her tone is firm, she wants to make the blonde understands she really means so. "Never forget that."

Piper smiles for the first time since she's there and can immediately feel as a weight has been taken off of her heart, and Alex has been the one to lift it. "I've also talked about how you made me win my needle fear." She says to change the subject into something lighter.

"Oh well, so now they can remember me as the big lesbian who put their daughter on the bad path, convincing her into a tattoo."

Piper laughs softly and the brunette finds her the most adorable human being when she does so. Alex reaches for a lock of the woman's hair and tucks it behind her ear. They smile at each other, until a friendly voice behind the counter speaks. "Hey, Blondie!" The girl mentioned turns around and sees Nicky drying a glass with a rag. "It is incredible how everytime we meet, you're always crying."

"Nicky!" Piper is indeed so happy to see the wild-haired girl again. "What are you doing in here?"

"I work here, Blondie!" She'll probably never call Piper by her name.

"Yeah, that's why I come here." Alex says. "She's pretty good at mixing alcohol." She takes the last sip of her drink and licks her lips slowly. She knows how this makes the blonde go crazy.

Piper indeed locks her eyes on the brunette's lips, swallowing. This girl will be the death for her.

"No lies, Stretch. In fact, I suggest a round of my speciality, a _sex on the beach_ for everyone!" Nicky says and raises her eyebrows. "And let's hope somebody is gonna get some real one tonight." She grins, looking first at her best friend and then at Piper, who is chuckling softly.

"Fuck off, Nichols." Alex says, knowing her friend will never change.

Nicky starts to mix their drinks and then places two glasses in front of the girls. They all start to drink, getting lost into chatting and Piper finally feels at home. The night passes fast, but the blonde goes way too further with alcohol.

"Another shot, Nicky!" Piper exclaims, barely being able to keep her head up.

Nicky looks at Alex, both of them know she can't take anything more. "Let's get you home, kid." The brunette says, placing her hand on Piper's waist so she can help her get up.

"Nooo! I wanna stay moreee!" She says like a kid playing up. Alex finds her drunk version extremely funny and cute.

"No way, Pipes. You've had enough for tonight." Piper groans but eventually gives up and lets Alex help her standing up. They both say goodbye to Nicky, who mouths to her best friend to text her the details later.

Alex gets Piper out of the bar and inside her car. The blonde curls up on the seat and closes her eyes, finding them heavy. The brunette decides to take a photo of her, thinking she is way too adorable, and starts her car up. At first she thinks of taking Piper to her own apartment, but then decides it is better if she comes at hers, so she wouldn't be alone in her state. After fifteen minutes, she parks and goes to Piper's side, finding her soundly asleep. She smiles at the sight and, as much as it hurts her to do so, she softly places a hand in her hair and gently strockes them. The blonde groans, but doesn't want to know a thing about waking up.

"Come on, Pipes. If you get out of here, you'll be able sleep on a real bed." She then sees Piper slowly opening her eyes and helps her getting up. They reach for the elevator and, once in, Piper places her head on the brunette's shoulder, feeling how it was starting to hurt. Soon they arrive at the last floor and get into Alex's penthouse.

"Woah, is this your house?" The blonde asks, still half asleep.

"Yep. Do you like it?" Piper nods and cuddles up more into the raven-haired woman, who smiles and takes her into her bedroom. She makes the blonde sit on the kingsize bed, with her back on the headboard. She goes into her closet and takes one of her old t-shirts and a pair of pjs pants. "Here you are, kid. Undress and put these on. I'll go take some water and pills for tomorrow morning." She says, and leaves Piper have her privacy. When she comes back, she finds the girl with just her bra and panties, lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Alex stops and looks at her for a moment, she's gorgeous.

"You're staring at me." Piper softly says.

Alex makes her way to the blonde and sits on the bed, next to her. "Well, somebody here is lying on my bed with only her underwear."

Piper gets up slowly, staying on her knees, facing the brunette. "And you like what you see?" She asks as the older woman did earlier that day at the tattoo shop.

Alex looks at her deeply and strokes her cheek very, very slowly. "How can I not?"

Their eyes are completely lost into each other's, until Piper breaks the silence. "Kiss me, Alex."

The brunette swallows hard. How much she would like to, she's dreamt about it for all these two days, but she can't. "No, Pipes." She sees the blonde putting on her puppy face.

"Why don't you want me?" Piper is almost on the edge of tears now, the alcohol has really taken the best of her.

Alex places her hands on both of her cheeks, making the younger woman face her again. "Of course I want you, Piper." She sees the girl calming down and listening to her. "But not like that. Not when you won't remember anything. If in the morning you still want to, I will kiss you."

Piper looks at Alex with her big blue eyes and, just when it seems as she is calm, she starts to cry, throwing her arms at the brunette. "I've lied to you."

Alex looks at her confused, but also amused by the whole situation. "You've lied to me?"

"Yes."

The blonde doesn't dare to look into Alex's eyes, so she lifts her chin to make their eyes meet again. "About what?"

Piper swallows, looks at her hands and then back at the woman in front of her. "When you asked me what I told to my parents about you...I told them I'm in love with you."

Alex raises her eyebrows, surprised from those words. "You did?" The blonde nods and the brunette chuckles, feeling her heart race at the same time. "And are you?"

Piper looks at Alex for a minute and sincerely answers. "Yes." She sees the older woman smiling and the blonde's expression changes from sad, to naughty. "I love you so much." She says and starts to savagely kiss the brunette's neck and collarbone.

Alex immediately feels her breath increase and a pool forming between her legs, but she can't do that. Not with her, not with Piper. Normally she wouldn't care, but she is too important to do so. "I already told you, Pipes. Not when you're drunk..." She takes the blonde's face in her hands, but the woman is so determined. Before Alex can realize it, Piper is straddling her, trying to lift her shirt up.

"Shut the fuck up, Alex."

The raven-haired woman feels Piper's wetness when she moves up to kiss her neck again, and her panties touch the skin that is shown of her belly. To Alex, it is making it harder to resist, not believing how she can be so turned on in so little, but knows that all the courage she is feeling now is thanks to the alcohol. She knows Piper would feel uncomfortable in the morning knowing that their first time was with her not being in herself, so she takes all the strength she has and inverts their positions. She gently blocks her wrists, so she isn't able to touch her again and make her loose it. "Piper, for the last time, we won't have sex tonight. Tomorrow, when you're sober, we can talk about that again."

Piper assumes a fake angry expression, the one kids make when they don't get what they want. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Piper esitates for a moment, but then calmly replies. "No. No, I don't."

Alex smiles and then softly speaks. "If I let go of your wrists, will you behave?" She sees Piper nod and she gently does what she said she would, taking from the ground the shirt she gave the blonde earlier. "Put this on, it's cold."

Piper groans, buring her face into the pillow. "I can't, my head hurts."

Alex smiles softly, adoring how cute she can be drunk, and gently rubs her back. "Come here, I'll help you." Piper slowly gets up on a sitting position and lets the brunette slide the t-shirt on her torso. As soon as Alex is done, she collaps again on the bed, this time sliding under the covers.

Alex lets out a soft laugh at the view and gets rid of her own clothes, putting on an old t-shirt and a pair of pj shorts as well. She slides under the covers and before she can even realize it, the blonde cuddles up on her, hugging her tight. Alex smiles again and does the same. "I can't wait to see your reaction at this in the morning." She whispers to not wake Piper up, and falls asleep with her.


	7. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Piper slowly opens her eyes, feeling the morning light that is invading the room. As soon as she is fully awake, a horrible headache gets her. She closes her eyes again and throws her hands at her head, groaning at the pain. Almost immediately she feels somebody next to her moving and realizes she's cuddled up onto that person.

"Good morning, kid." Alex says waking up as well. "Headache?"

Piper removes her hands from her eyes and gazes up at whoever is next to her. She sees Alex staring at her, still a little bit sleepy. "Al?" The blonde looks around and notices it isn't her apartment. "Where are we?"

"In my bedroom." Alex softly replies and sees Piper's eyes widening. "You don't remember anything from yesterday?"

At this the younger woman tenses, thinking about everything that could have happened. "No, I don't...my head hurts too much to function on anything.." She says and buries her face into the pillow.

Alex gets up into a sitting position and reaches for the glass of water and the pill that she left on her nightstand the night before, giving them to Piper. "Take this painkiller Pipes and go wash your face with cold water. The bathroom is right next my room. I'll go make some breakfast." She softly says, placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's temple, and leaves.

Piper takes the glass and the pill from the woman's hands, forcing herself to sit with her back on the headboard. Before she can realize it, she feels the brunette gently kissing her temple and fade away. She stares for a minute at the direction Alex disappeared into, feeling butterflies inside her stomach. She loves how Alex takes care of her.

After some minutes of staring, she takes the pill and places the empty glass back on the nightstand. Slowly, she gets up and heads to the bathroom, letting the cold water fall off her face. She then comes back to Alex's room and sits on the bed as earlier. She closes her eyes once again, feeling the pain slowing going away and memories from last night starting to form inside her mind. Soon she remembers getting drunk at Nicky's bar, falling asleep in Alex's car and then being taken in her bedroom. She remembers all the things she told Alex, like admitting to be completely in love with with her, or trying to kiss or have sex with the brunette and what her response to that was. Suddenly, she remembers everything.

Piper is lost in her thoughts, when Alex comes back. "Guess who is the naughty girl who left two hickeys on my neck last night?" She says, wanting to play a little with the girl, but she doesn't move. The blonde stays still, looking at a random point in front of her. "Piper?" Still nothing. "Piper, can you hear me?"

Piper slowly turns around and looks at the brunette, who is now sitting again on the bed, facing her. They stay silent for a moment, just looking at each other, until Piper breaks the silence. "Kiss me, Alex." She whispers just as the night before.

Alex gazes deeply at Piper, her heart skipping a beat. She slowly places her hands on the blonde's cheeks and, seeing Piper doesn't show any sign of hesitation, she kisses her. She kisses her with all the passion and desire she has felt for this woman since the first time she led her eyes on her, she kisses her for all the times she wanted to, but never could.

Piper finally feels Alex's lips touching hers and suddenly everything around her disappears, it is just her and Alex. She has imagined this moment many times, but it is way better than she's thought. She finally feels the stomach fluttering, soul mate kind of love and it's exactly what Piper has been looking for forever.

The kiss starts out gentle and slow, but soon intensifies as they can both feel the desire increase. Piper takes courage and asks for entrance with her tounge, which the brunette gives immediately. They explore each other's month, until Alex menages to get on top of Piper. They break the kiss to gain some air and Piper's blue eyes meet Alex's green ones.

"What were you saying about these hickyes?" Piper asks biting her lower lip.

"That somebody so naughty, last night, did everything in her power to mark me."

"And who is this somebody?"

"I think you have to remind me." Alex says with her voice huskier than usual and kisses her again, more passionately. Soon she feels Piper trying to lift her shirt up and in that moment Alex comes fully to reality to what is about to happen. "Are you completely sure you want this, Pipes?" She knows it is her first time with a girl and doesn't want to rush her in any way. Normally she wouldn't care, but she wants to do things right with Piper.

"Shut the fuck up and make me yours, Alex." The brunette smiles widely hearing those words, now knowing for sure that everything Piper told her the night before is true.

They lock lips again and the blonde finally menages to rid Alex of her shirt, leaving her with just her black bra that she forgot to take off. Piper places her hands on her breasts, cupping them, and feels her hard nipples through the fabric. She can't help, but let out a little moan into Alex's mouth.

Alex widens her smile at Piper's excitement and goes from her lips, to leave some wet kisses on her neck and collarbone. She reaches her pulse point and eventually right behind her ear, soon understanding that it's her weak spot. Piper, indeed, moans harder at the feeling. Alex takes the chance to also rid the blonde of her own t-shirt and bra, leaving her with just her panties, as the night before, but this time...she doesn't have to be self restraint. She takes some time to look at Piper, she's freacking breathtaking.

"You're staring again." Piper says with a playful grin on her face and her eyes locked at the brunette's, which are scrutinizing her body.

Alex looks up and meets her baby blues. Her lips curve into a mischievous smile and with a quick move she rushes back on top of Piper, skin on skin. "Well, somebody here is lying on my bed with only her underwear...again."

Piper inhales sharply as she feels the brunette on top of her again, feeling her skin on hers. "But this time it isn't my fault." She provocatively says, unfastening the brunette's bra.

Alex grins at the woman below her and starts to make her way on Piper's belly with her mouth, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. She soons arrives at Piper's most intimate part, findind her panties completely soaked. She can swear she can cum just with this sight. Alex decides to torture Piper a little and starts to leave some slow, passionate kisses all along her inner thighs, going from her knee to almost the part she needs her the most, but never touching there. She feels Piper moaning louder and eventually rids her of her last piece of underwear. She stares at Piper's pussy for a moment, which is clearly so turned on by all the glistering all around her core. She leaves a soft kiss there, feeling the blonde arching her hips for more contact. She places two fingers on her lips and lets them slide all around, eventually massaging her clit.

"Al.."

"What?" Alex softly asks, reaching up for Piper's face once again. Her fingers keeping up with their magic. "What do you want me to do to you?" She loves teasing this woman as anything else in the world, she'll never get tired of it.

"You know it.."

"I don't." Alex replies, kissing her pulse point newly and gazes back at her. "Say it."

"Fuck me, Alex! I want you to fuck me!" Her tone is almost desperate.

Alex smiles and slides the two fingers she was using to torture Piper inside of her, who lets out a very loud moan at the sensation. The brunette keeps pushing her fingers in and out of Piper, increasing the speed always more. The view of this girl writhing under her is her absolutely favorite. After a while, Alex sees the blonde is getting close, feeling her walls close around her fingers, so she lowers on her once again. She adds her tongue at the magic, taking fast licks of all her juices and then focuses on her clit. She sucks hard on it and it is all that Piper needs to come undone.

"Ohhhhh myyy fuckinnnnn goooood, yes, yes, yeeesss!" Piper screams, letting her orgasm take over her.

Alex makes her way up the blonde's body, leaving some soft kisses here and there. "Have you just swore?" She grins, facing her.

Piper cups her cheeks and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She can taste herself on Alex's lips and it's so damn hot to her. "You bring out my most hidden sides."

Alex giggles. "Horrible, wasn't it?"

"The worst." Piper answers, still breathy. "You are really bad at that." They kiss again, hungry of each other's touch, until Piper softly asks. "Can I do you?"

Alex smiles at the blonde's sudden shyness. "You don't have to ask." She connects their lips one more time, to make her feel the desire she feels for her.

"I've never..really.."

"Gone down on a woman before?" Alex finishes for Piper, seeing her embarassment in admitting that.

"I mean...no." Piper answers timidly. She's already told Alex that she's never been in a relationship with a woman, but haven't gone too much in the details, just saying that she feels fluid with her sexuality. She wants to make sure the brunette knows what she is going into...she must have had many expert girls going down on her and it makes Piper nervous.

Alex lets out a soft laugh at how Piper can go from super excited to extremely coyly. It amazes her everytime more how adorable she can get. "You don't have to worry, Pipes." Her eyes are fixed into the blonde's, wanting to reassure her.

Piper looks deeply at the woman in front of her, wondering what in the world she's done to deserve somebody like her, or how Alex is able to read her so well. "Will you couch me through it?"

"Yeah." They kiss for the last time and Piper slowly inverts their positions, so she is the one on top of Alex now. She starts to kiss her neck passionately, being extremely soft where she left the hickeys and, meanwhile, her right hand plays with Alex's nipple. Her mouth soon reaches the brunette's other nipple and so she sucks on it. She feels Alex's breath incrase, her back arching for more. Piper slowly gets always lower and lower, ridding Alex of her shorts and panties, revaling her intimacy. In this very moment all the anxiety she had some minutes ago, comes back and she suddenly stops in her tracks.

Alex notices the change in her behavior and brings her up to face her once again. "Pipes, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can wait until you're ready."

"But I do. Seriously Al, I want you more than anything in the world, it's just that..." Piper stops for a second, cutting her eye contact with the brunette. "..you must have had so many other amazing lovers and...I'm scared I won't be able to please you as much as you did.."

Alex chuckles, lifting Piper's chin so that she can look into her eyes again. "They weren't you, kid." She says with a sweet smile. "There isn't a single thing of you that doesn't excite me, I can literally cum just by hearing you orgasm." She reaches for a lock of blond hair and tucks it behind Piper's ear. "So just relax, okay? Do what you feel like and follow your istinct." Alex finishes giving her a soft kiss.

Piper looks smiling at Alex for a minute and feels like the luckiest girl ever to have somebody as her in her life. She goes down on the brunette again and starts with a small lick of all her juices. She feels Alex let out a little moan and her hands travelling into her hair, telling her to continue. Piper feels more confident and keeps going with some faster licks, letting her tongue reach her clit and her thumb stroking it. "Yes, Pipes, just like that babe." Alex says panting.

Piper smiles at Alex's words of appreciation and decides to slide two fingers inside her entrace. It is incredible how wet she is. Alex lifts her hips up at the sensation, making the blonde spid up her rhythm. "Oh fuck, yes, Pipes!" Piper keeps going in and out of her, licking and sucking on Alex's pussy, until she feels her walls close around her fingers. She sucks harder on her clit, making the brunette reach the peak with a loud orgasm. "Fuuuckk, fuuckk, yeeeessss Piiiipeeeeerrrr!"

The blonde makes proudly her way up the brunette, cuddling up onto her once again. She waits for Alex to calm down from her orgasm, until she feels her arm hug her tightly. "Fuck Pipes, weren't you saying you have no experience in this?"

"So you've liked it?" Piper asks with her adorable smile that makes her seem a kid.

"I've liked it? Piper, I don't think I've ever had better sex with anybody!"

Piper's smile widens and the brunette pulls her into a kiss. They stay in their arms for some minutes, caressing each other, with Piper gently kissing Alex's collarbone every now and then and Alex doing the same with Piper's hair.

Nobody says a word, not feeling the need to, until Piper breaks the silence. "I've called you my girlfriend." She feels the brunette moving her head and look down at her.

"What? To who?"

"My parents and brothers. When I told them that I am in love with you.." She sees Alex just starting at her amused, or maybe scared, so she continues. "I don't even know why I did it, it just...came out and now I can't stop thinking about that. And yeah I know we still haven't done anything...I mean at least till yesterday, and even now that we did, we didn't talk about it, but I..."

Alex giggles at her nervousness and decides to stop her. "Do you want to pass me a note and have me circle yes or no?"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh no?" Alex asks ironically.

"No, definitely not. I just thought...it was weird." Piper's gaze is now at her hands drawning little circles on her lover's chest.

"It's totally weird." Alex replies, pretending to follow her game. "Actually, I really wanted to see your parents face in that moment but you know, wouldn't want them to kill me." She says, focusing on a random point on the ceiling.

Piper looks up at the brunette and sees her looking away. It isn't how she's wanted it to end. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She then asks all in once, not being able to keep it in anymore.

Alex chuckles at her question, thinking that she took way less than she thought she would to ask her what she really meant. She hears Piper laughing softly and nervously, and smiles at her cutness. She looks at her for a second and then, without hesitation, replies. "Yeah."

Piper's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

Alex laughs harder. "Yes, you idiot." She says smiling to her _now_ girlfriend and they both kiss passionately once again.


	8. If She Only Knew

**Hello everyone, I wanted to wish you all merry Christmas with this chapter. It isn't Christmas themed, but it is in the process. Hope you will all have wonderful holidays. :)**

Alex and Piper spend the rest of the morning making love multiple times and cuddling, when someone suddenly knocks at the door.

"Who the fuck can be on a Sunday morning?!" Alex snorts and gets up, putting a night gown and her underwear back on.

"Be quick." Piper says with a grin on her face.

Alex reciprocates it and makes her way to the entrance. "Whatever you are selling, I'm not bu..." She starts to say opening the door, but immediately stops in her tracks seeing who is standing in front of her. "Mom?"

"Good to see you too dear." Diane Vause peers her daughter from top to bottom, noticing the lack of clothing, and eventually enters the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Alex loves when her mom visits her, but it is't really the best time.

"Alex, have you forgotten?" She sees her daughter more confused. "This Sunday is my turn to visit!" The two women, in fact, visit each other every Sunday, alternating between Alex going to her mom and vice versa.

Alex indeed forgot about it. Since she's found Piper, everything has changed and her mind has been fully focused only on the blue-eyed blonde. "I'm sorry, mom. I actually did, but it's just that..." She really doesn't know what to say, she has never had a proper girlfriend to introduce to her mom.

Diane looks at her daughter suspiciously. "I can see you were having fun." She says playfully, pointing at the two hickyes on her daughter's neck. She sees Alex biting her lip and knows she is right, but still it is strange that the brunette forgot their meeting for some occasional sex. "Do not tell me it is still that fake bitch? What was her name...Selene...Sylvie.." Diane rarely swears, but if somebody hurts her daughter, she doesn't mince words.

"Actually..." Alex can't help but blush, thinking about who is in her bedroom. Her mother immediately notices.

"Alex Pearl Vause! You have never blushed for a girl since you were born...she must be really important! She even makes you forget things." She sees Alex allude a small smile. "Oh, finally! My baby is finally in love!" She exclaims hugging the brunette. "I knew it was meant to happen to you too!" Alex widens her smile and hugs her mother tighter. "What's her name? Can I see her? How long have you been dating?"

The raven-haired woman laughs softly seeing how happy her mother is for her. "Calm down, mom." She says smiling. "She is.."

"Alex? Are you done?" Before the brunette can finish, the shape of Piper can be seen on the doorway.

Diane immediately presents to the girl. "Hi, dear!" She says surpassing her daughter. "I'm Diane, Alex's mom." She sees the blonde blush herself, probably because she has just a t-shirt, that is a little too long, on. "Nice to meet you." Diane rushes to hug her, wanting to make her feel welcomed.

"Hum...nice to meet you too, Mrs. Vause." Piper shyly says, not really expecting it, but loving the affection the woman in front of her emanates.

"Oh please sweetheart, call me Diane."

"Okay then...Diane. I'm Piper." She smiles at the nickname just given to her and shakes the woman's hand.

Alex giggles at the view and reaches to stand next to Piper, sliding her arm around her waist. "Mom, as she said, this is Piper and she is my girlfriend." Alex proudly says and goes for a kiss. When they break apart, she sees Piper smiling.

"Aw, you two are the cutest." Diane exclaims almost on the edge of tears. Seeing how happy and in love her daughter finally looks, is the best thing ever for her.

"Thanks, mom." Alex says smiling, adoring how it feels natural for her now to introduce her _girlfriend_ to her mother. "Make yourself at home, me and Piper are gonna get...more presentable. We'll be right back." She takes Piper's hand, leading them back in her bedroom.

"Fuck. Al, why haven't you told me about your mom coming?"

Alex laughs softly. "Relax, babe. She already loves you so much."

"I've just fucking presented to her with just this t-shirt on!"

The brunette giggles harder, placing her hands on Piper's waist. "I forgot about it with all the orgasms I've had today." She says with a whisper, leaving a little kiss on her lover's neck. "And anyways, at least you weren't totally naked as I left you."

Piper playfully punches Alex's shoulder and they both laugh. "She's so lovely, Al." The blonde says with a hint of melancholy, thinking about her own mother.

Alex's lips curve into a small smile. She comes closer to Piper and gently kisses her forehead. Both of them get dressed with something more 'appropriate' and approach the living room again. They see Diane in the kitchen.

"Here you are." The older woman says, greeting the two girls with a warm smile. "I've figured out you still haven't prepared anything, since the wonderful night you two must have had and should be hungry, so I started to cook something."

Alex lets out a little laugh. She feels Piper buring her face into her neck, so she strokes her hair to reassure her. "Wonderful idea, mom. Thank you."

"Oh, I don't wanna intrude between your day together..." Piper says, emerging from her lover's neck.

"No sense, dear! You make my daughter happy and she loves you, so you're more than welcome."

"I agree." Alex says and places a soft kiss on Piper's cheek. The younger woman smiles, incredulous at the love she's reciving from this family.

"So, Piper, tell me something more about you." Diane says with a smile, sitting on the sofa.

The two girls do the same and Piper introduces herself to her girlfriend's mom. They chat happily and Diane at some point asks how they've met.

"Well, it's all thanks to Nicky actually." Alex says taking Piper's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I bumped into her three nights ago and she invited me to spend the night with her and her friends." Piper continues, eventually turning around to look at Alex. "Little did I know that one of them was this much hot." She finishes, feeling way more confident now. Alex chuckles.

"So it was love at first sight!" Diane exclaims.

The two girls look at each other and then answer with one voice. "Yes."

Diane smiles happly at the sight of the couple. "Well, I admit I did such a great job with my baby." She says, referring to what Piper said earlier.

They all laugh and eventually Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two women alone. For a moment nobody says a word, until Diane suddenly decides to speak. "You know Piper, Alex has never called anyone her girlfriend or introduced them to me, so you must be really special." A soft smile is visible on her lips.

Piper stays silent for a full minute, processing everything she has just heard, and not really knowing what to answer to that. She knew from Alex herself that she's never liked relationships, but it is still incredible to her that she has been able to change her mind. "Well, she's so special to me too." She replies with a dreamy expression. "I met her after I found out my ex boyfriend cheated on me and I remember starting to believe true love doesn't exist, but I soon had to think twice."

Diane looks at the blonde for a moment, seeing all the true love the woman feels for her daughter. Her smile widens, she still cannot believe that Alex has finally found the one for her too. "I'm so happy for both of you, really. The last few years weren't the best for Alex, so many things happened and specially after..."

"Piper, babe, I think someone is calling you." Alex suddenly says, coming back in the room. The blonde excuses herself and disappears in the corridor.

"Mom, I still haven't told her." Alex says lowering her voice.

"Are you kidding me? Alex, you have to!"

"I know mom and I will, but the fact is that...everything happened so fast. We literally met three days ago and I've never thought I could fall this hard in so little." She replies looking at her hands.

Diane approaches her daughter and lifts her chin up. "Alex, sweetie, I've known you for all my life and I have never seen you this happy. You need to keep this girl and the more time passes, the more she'll be angry. Or think if she'll find it out by another person...she'd be devastated to know you didn't trust her."

The brunette sighs, keeping her gaze down. "I'm so scared she's gonna run away.."

"Alex, it's clear as day that she's in love with you. You won't loose her, but she needs to know it now. It's you and she'll accept you for who you are and have been." Diane replies, making her daughter look into her eyes again. "That's what true love is like."

Before any of them can say anything, Piper comes back. "Al, are you sure it was mine? I checked and nobody was calling."

"Oh, sorry babe, it must have been mine then." She says lifting her glasses over her head, her eyes not being able to keep up with her girlfriend's.

Piper notices something has changed in Alex's behavior and it is strange she heard her phone, since when she checked hers she saw that both of them weren't ringing. She decides not to care about it too much, thinking that it was probably nothing.

The three women spend the other two hours eating or talking about random things, trying to get all to know each other better. Piper loved all the stories Diane told about a young Alex, they were the funniest. However, she can't not notice that, except from the times she was really having fun, Alex had a worried expression all day long. She doesn't want to ask about it with Diane, she prefers to wait for later when they'll be alone.

After something like thirty minutes, the older woman decides it is time to leave. "I really must be going now." Diane says taking her jacket and, eventually turning to face Piper. "It was a pleasure meeting you, dear." She pulls the blonde into another hug, who reciprocates it.

"It was a pleasure for me too, Diane. I had the best time, Alex is so lucky to have you as a mom." She has always wanted a relationship like this with her own mother.

Diane looks at the girl for a second and suddenly gets an idea. "Why don't you come with us for Christmas?" In two weeks it is, indeed, Christmas.

"Mom, I think Piper must already have plans with her family.." Alex would love to spend the holidays with her girlfriend, but can't prevent Piper to stay with her own family.

"Actually, since we are not babies anymore, my parents always go to somewhere exotic for the holidays..."

"Are you serious?" Alex immediately asks, excited that they can stay together for Christmas. "Then you can come with us!"

Piper looks at both of the women in front of her, not really knowing what to say at first. Of course she wants to spend Christmas with Alex and her mom, but again...she doesn't want to intrude. "I don't know...I mean, it's between family.."

"You are family!" Diane exclaims. "As I already told you, whoever makes my daughter believe in love again, is more than welcome. And besides, family isn't just by blood, but between people who you truly care about."

Piper is almost in tears. She can't believe how amazing the Vauses are. "She's right, kid." Alex says, hugging the blonde from behind. "Having you for the holidays would be the best gift for me."

"And then, also Nicky and her girlfriend are gonna be there." Diane says.

Piper stays silent for a minute, feeling a warmth in her heart and then softly replies. "Okay, I will come." She can't help, but smile.

"Wonderful! See you there, then." Diane says happily and hugs both women another time, eventually leaving.

The two women are now alone again. "Do you have work tomorrow, Pipes? Because I was thinking you could stay also for tonight and maybe, if you need something specific, we can stop by your hou..." Alex isn't able to finish. She turns around and sees Piper sitting on the sofa, tears silently falling on her cheeks. She immediately runs for her, taking the blonde in her embrace. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

Piper slowly gazes into Alex's eyes. "I'm fine, Al. It's just that...seeing all the love and affection I've recived from your mom, it made me think about how I have always craved for all of that. A mother who supports you no matter what.."

Alex wipes away some tears with her thumb, pulling the woman closer. "I didn't want to upset you, kid." She says, caressing Piper's arm softly. "I know it must not be easy for you, but you can consider her a second mom." She sees the blonde put on a small smile. She reaches for a lock of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. "You know, also Nicky hasn't been lucky with her parents. Specially after they found out about her sexuality, she was kicked out. She came to live with us for basically all our teen years, becoming as a true sister to me."

Piper is amazed by the story the brunette has just told her. This is what love really is, this is what actually being there for each other means and she finds it completely amazing. "Wow, that's why you're so close."

"Yes, kid." Alex says with a soft smile. "You know, we were pretty broke, my mom worked three jobs, but she didn't care. Nicky has always been the only one to accept me beside my wealth or what I wore...she was there for me and that's what mattered for my mom."

Piper's smile widens at these words and she immediately feels the need to hug the brunette. They stay like that for a full minute, until Piper breaks it. "It must have been so funny to have your best friend living with you." She says softly.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you know, as all the siblings eventually do, after a while we fighted a lot."

Piper lets out a soft laughs. "Well, you don't know what having brothers is. If they're older than you, they will be overprotective and if they're younger... well then they will want to copy everything you do and if they get hurt, it will be your fault." Both women laugh harder, feeling the mood lighting up a bit. They stay in each other arms, but Piper's mind can't help but wonder how can the brunette own an apartment like this, or being this rich in general, if she has always been so broke. She knows that Alex now works, but didn't know being a personal trainer could pay this much. She wants to ask her, but doesn't want to be too direct.

"Al, have you always been a personal trainer?" She sees Alex tensing at the question, the worried expression from earlier is back. "What's the matter, Alex?"

"What?"

"It's since you told me about my phone ringing that it's clear that something is off. What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

Alex looks at her for some minutes. She has to tell, she needs to or it will only get worse. She cares about Piper as she has never done in her life and cannot do things seriously by continuing to hide her true self. "Piper I..." She looks into those blue eyes and _fuck,_ she shouldn't have had. She can't do that, she can't fucking risk to loose her. "...I cannot believe I'm in a serious relationship. You've changed my whole life Piper Chapman and sometimes it still amazes me. You know, I've never talked much about me with anyone in my life and I'm just scared I'll say something wrong. I care about you and I want to do things right." She says, trying to be as credible as she can. Even tho it isn't the actual reason why she is worried, everything she's told her is true.

"Al, I care about you too and there is nothing that can make me go away from you."

The brunette looks at Piper for a moment, without speaking. _If she only knew_ , she thinks. She puts on a small smile and makes her way to the blonde's lips, kissing her gently. Piper returns the kiss and then looks into her green eyes. She can see the love this woman really feels for her, so she smiles and kisses her again, this time more passionately.

They end up making love for the fourth, or maybe fifth time, but Alex can't help but feel like a coward for not being able to tell Piper the truth.


	9. I Heart You

**Hello everybody, I'm finally back!** **I've been horrible, I know, but trust me when I say life is keeping me busy.** **This is the Christmas chapter I've promised you, I know it's late but...who cares about time in fanfictions, right? ;) I've even written some M stuff for keeping you waiting. :)** **I'm not really sure about this story or my writing anymore, kinda feeling as this is starting to be boring, but idk...you tell me.** **Thank you again for the favs and follows and...HAPPY 2019!**

Two weeks pass quickly, with Alex and Piper getting always closer. Their love has grown every day more, they've spent almost all days and nights together and have officially became a real couple.

Piper has never been with a girl before, even though she thought about it in the past, she's always stuck to what was easier, or accettable and ended up with boys. But honestly, the thing isn't about gender, but the fact that all of her lovers have always been likable, but she can't remember a single time she's actually said to herself: " _I'm in love"._ But this was until two weeks ago. Two weeks ago everything changed and it's all thanks to a certain raven-haired woman named Alex Vause. She has finally found some who truly cares about her and who she really loves. She wants to stay with Alex, when they're not together she can't help, but think about the moment they are going to see each other again. With Alex, even tho time has passed from their first meeting, she still gets the butterflies in her stomach when their eyes meet. She still feels her heart skip a beat when they touch, she still finds everything interesting as the first time. Because with somebody like Alex Vause, there's always something new to find out about this mysterious girl or her life, there's always something exciting to do and even tho it isn't always something big, she finds the way to make memorable every second...even just drinking something together. And this is what hit Piper the most: the sense of adventure she feels with Alex and how they're so different, but complete each other so wonderfully. Because, after all, as they say...opposites attract.

Alex finds in Piper everything she has never found in a girl before. They're two completely different people, two parallel lines, but eventually...they will find a way to meet each other. Piper is a fresh new start, she is innocent, she's the breath you take after you've runned miles. Alex has never thought she could fall for someone as her, someone who needs certainties in her life, somebody who wants to do things seriously but, again...opposites attract. Maybe Alex has always been searching for that too, for someone who isn't in just for trying what lesbian sex is like and have something to say during nights out with friends, somebody who isn't in just because of her physical appearance, someone who's first thought isn't feeling the best orgasm of their life, but actually being there for you, wanting to live it all with you. Because the blonde is exactly like that, she craves adventure and true love. Maybe because she has never received much of either, or what she received was...superficial. Piper wants to love and to be loved...and Alex wants to be the one. Alex wants to feel this sense of happiness without any particular reason, wants to feel as a teenager without any concern, she wants to be accepted for who she is, because at the end, we all need love. Even Alex Vause does.

"Piper, babe, are you ready?" It is the night of Christmas and the girls spent the day before together, at Alex's house, to be ready to go to Diane the next evening. They ate some pizza, listened to some Christmas themed song as Piper begged to, watched some Netflix and...chilled.

"Almost, still need a few minutes!" Piper screams back from her lover's bathroom.

"It's almost half an hour that you're in there, what are you doing...masturbating? Because I could help with that." Alex replies sarcastically, making her way to the bathroom.

"Ah-ah-ah, so funny, Al." Piper says, eyeing the raven-haired woman who's now behind her, crossing her arms around her torso. She smiles to her girlfriend and keeps to put on the lipstick she was using a second before.

"Woah, I have to admit it was worth the waiting." Alex says, eyeing the blonde through the mirror. She takes some time to look at Piper, admiring the beauty in front of her. "You're gorgeous." She then admits, moving her head from the crook of Piper's neck, to leave a sweet kiss there.

Piper smiles softly hearing her girlfriend's words of appreciation. "You really think so? Because I was unsure about the red lipstick with this eyeshadow...I mean, do I look like a bitch to you?" She asks, turning around in her lover's embrace to face her.

Alex lets out a soft laugh, she's the cutest. "You're perfectly fine, Pipes." She says, gently kissing her cheek. "It's even Christmas themed."

Piper puts on a small smile and gazes deeply at the woman in front of her. "You know, nobody has ever looked at me the way you do." Her voice is almost a whisper, her eyes lost in her girlfriend's.

Alex smiles softly and reaches for a lock of her hair, letting her fingers play with it. "Better for me, so I can be the only one who does."

They kiss and then make their ways to Alex's car. The road is silent, but for the first time it is uncomfortable...at least for Piper. Alex can see that the closer they get to her mom's house, the more the blonde gets nervous. When they arrive, the brunette parks in the driveway and before gettin out, she turns to Piper.

"Piper, look at me." Alex says, taking the blonde's hands in hers. Soon she sees a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "What's the matter? And do not tell me that everything is okay, because I can see something is concerning you."

"It's just...I wanna make a good impression with your mom and I'm scared I'll do or say something wrong." Piper's been nervous about this ever since she accepted the invitation, but didn't want to tell Alex.

It almost surprises the brunette how insecure Piper can get sometimes. "Babe, you've already met her and you know how she is. She has loved you as a daughter since she got to know you mean something to me, and you mean a lot." She lets her fingers caress gently her girlfriend's cheek. "And besides that, you're friendly, sweet, kind, funny and intelligent...how can somebody not like you?"

Piper smiles and immediately rushes on her girlfriend's lips. Kissing Alex has the power to make her forget about everything, even just for some seconds. "I know she does, I guess it's just that...I don't know, it feels so new and strange for me."

"Pipes, I've never felt this happy in my life. Everything was always though and when things seemed to go in the right way, they would precipitate once again. Since I'm with you, I feel like a new person. You've been like a sunshine in my life, everybody who knows me has noticed it and that's the only thing that matters." Alex is kinda stunned by her own words, she has never thought she is capable of saying things like these, but now it just feels natural.

Piper windens her smiles, she's almost on the edge of crying. She still can't fully believe somebody can feel this way toward her. "You're amazing Al, you know that?"

Alex chuckles and strokes the blonde's hair. "Yeah, I've been told." She replies sarcastically and recives a playful punch from the blonde. They make their way toward the entrance, with Piper feeling way more confident. Almost immediately they are greeted by Diane.

"Hey you two, nice to see you again! " Diane exclaims and immediately goes for a hug for both women.

"Hi mom, it's nice to see you too."

"Good evening Diane, thank you again for inviting me."

"The more the merrier, dear."

Alex and Piper make their way to the living room, while Diane comes back into the kitchen, and find Nicky and Lorna sit on the sofa. Lorna's legs are slung over Nicky's and a drink is in their hands. "Look who's arrived! You, love birds, have finally made it." Nicky exclaims.

"Already necking on my mom's sofa, Nichols?"

"Don't you act all innocent, Vause. Since you've met Blondie here, your month has only been stuck on one place.." The wild-haired woman replies, raising her eyebrows.

"Alright kids, it's time to eat!" Diane says, suddenly entering the room with some trays full of food, and everybody take place around the decorated table. In the next hour the women all eat the stuffed turkey with masched potatoes and various vegetables Diane has made, ending with her traditional apple pie.

"You're an amazing chef, Diane. Dinner was delicious." Piper says, getting up to help as well to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Oh thank you dear, cooking has always been a hobby for me." Diane replies, putting the last plate away. "Well, I think it's time to open the gifts!"

All women gather around the Christmas tree. Alex, Piper and Diane sit on the sofa, while Lorna and Nicky take place on one of the chairs. They all begin to open their gifts and smiles, seeing how spot-on and meaningful they are, can be seen very often. The last gifts that have to be shared are the ones between Alex and Piper.

"These are for you, babe." Alex says, taking a gold bag and handing it to her girlfriend.

Piper takes it from the brunette's hands and starts to open it. Soon she spots the _Angel_ perfume and the Naked C _herry_ palette she has mentioned to love. "Alex, they are amazing and just what I wanted! Thank you so much, babe." She exclaims and rushes on Alex's lips. When they break apart, Alex sees her girlfriend staring at her, smiling. "Merry Christmas, kid." She says and Piper smiles back. "Merry Christmas, Al." They stay like that for some other seconds, until the blonde breaks their eye-contact and goes grabbing her gift for the brunette. "Your turn."

Alex takes the two red evelopes from Piper's hands and unwraps them. She discovers that the blonde got her the complete collection of books of her favorite saga, which she lost when she was a teenager and since then hasn't been able to find again, and a new leather jacket. "Where the hell did find these? I've searched everywhere! And you completely got me with this jacket, babe. Thank you so much." She pulls Piper in her embrace and kisses her one more time.

Meanwhile Diane has watched everything and can't help but feel her heart fluttering. She's never thought she'd witness her daughter being this much in love and caring for someone else with all her soul. A soft smile crosses her lips, Alex has always deserved all the happiness in the world. She's done so many things for her mother or even her best friend, many times they haven't been good decisions, but her heart has always been in the right place. Diane can't believe how something as simple as true love has changed so much in the brunette's life. She has always known her daughter as anybody else, and knew that somebody was going to melt the cold heart that many times she pretended to have. She thinks back at her life since Alex was a little kid, to the last few years. All the memories coming back. It hasn't always been easy, but they've made it. They've made it and she's so proud of her daughter.

As Nicky is reading Diane's mind, she speaks. "Yo Vause, I remember clearly how you used to say you and true love were two different things. Here you are now!" She's so happy as well for how everything has changed for her best friend. After all the things they've been through, she knew she was meant to find peace too.

Alex and Piper break apart, both smiling for the words the have just heard. "Yeah, I can agree." Diane replies softly. "Same here." Lorna adds herself.

"Trust me, I can't believe it too." Alex says, turning to face Piper again. "But I was clearly wrong." She goes for another kiss, this time a little bit more passionate. It feels so good to not being triggered by showing love in public, she indeed wants to scream to everyone how much she's in love with this girl.

"Aww, I'm in love with love!" Lorna exclaims, being the classic hopeless romantic.

Piper turns to her smiling, thinking the girl is so adorable. She notices a tattoo on her wrist saying _"there's always a rainbow after the thunderstorm"_ , finding it such an amazing and positive sentence, so decides to ask. "I love your tattoo so much, has it a particular meaning?"

Lorna smiles widely at the question and turns to Nicky. She takes her hand and faces the blonde once again. "Well, it's a matching tattoo!"

Nicky lifts her t-shirt up and shows the same sentence tattooed on her ribs. "Yep, Blondie. Me and my girl here got it together after we've finally been released."

"Yes, to remind ourselves that there's always something good after anything that seems as the the end of the world. I mean, after all we've met..."

Before Lorna can finish what she is saying, Alex groans of pain. "Ow, fuck, I think I've eaten too much. I'm feeling incredibly sick all of the sudden." Luckily, she is a good liar.

"I think I have something for nausea in my bag, wait here babe." Piper says and gets up to take the medicine. When the blonde is giving her back to her, Alex shakes her head to her friends, telling them not to. "Here you are, Al." Piper says coming back. Alex takes the pill from her and, when she isn't looking, she fakes to put it in her month, but instead hides it in her pockets. "So, Lorna what were you saying about you two?"

Lorna looks at Alex first, seeing her eyes bagging her to stay silent, so she takes a deep breath and tries to come up with something else to say. "I was saying...we've met...at the hospital. We have both been caught in a tragic accident and...we thought we wouldn't have made it alive, but we did. We were in the same room." She isn't this good at lying, but luckily the blonde doesn't know her for this long to notice. "Something awful led us to the best." At least this part is true.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that but, as you said, at least you've found each other. I'm so glad you're both alright now." On Piper's face is visible true grief for her friends and all women can't help but feel guilty, specially Alex. "It's kinda as it was for us...after I found out about Larry cheating, you came along to make me believe that I could actually be truly loved." Her face is now clearly lighted up.

"Yes, kid. We can say so." Alex says softly, keeping all the guilty and shame in herself. She reaches for a lock of Piper's hair and tuckes it behind her ear, smiling to cover all her emotions.

As much as the brunette is good at lying, Piper still feels that there is something that is wrong in her girlfriend's smile. Actually, she has also noticed the looks the women have been sharing since Alex felt sick. Here it is again, the worried Alex has came back.

"So, who's in for another glass of this wonderful wine?" Nicky suddenly asks, noticing the discomfort on her best friend's face. In that exact moment, Piper's phone starts to ring.

"I'm in. Excuse me just a minute." Piper says, takes her phone and makes her way to the kitchen to answer whoever it is.

Nicky refills the glasses and, when she sees the blonde is out of sight, she approaches her best friend. "You still haven't told her." It is a mix between a question and an affirmation.

"No Nicky. I still haven't." Alex's face is full of shame now.

"Are you nuts or what? You have to!" Nicky blunts.

"That's exactly what I've told her." Diane says.

"She needs to know it now, before it's too late. You need to trust her." Lorna also comments.

"Listen up y'all, I'm perfectly aware of that but...it's not as easy as it seems. I care for her.."

"That's exactly the reason why you have to do it now!" Nicky sees Alex roll her eyes and the shame growing always more. "Alex, you've said it yourself. This girl has changed your whole life and if you want to build something true, you can't hide it from her forever." She rarely calls her best friend by her first name, but when she does it is because of something important.

"I know it but...if she'll look me in a different way..."

"This girl has turned gay for you!" At these words the brunette finally gazes up at her best friend. "Don't you tell me you've believed the _i'm bi_ bullshit?" Alex just stays silent, she's never really done. "Because when I took her with me that night and she found out it was a gay bar, she told me she was straight. Then her eyes fell on a certain smoking hot brunette that I call my best friend, and started to eye-fuck you all night!"

By hearing this Alex's lips curve into a small smile, but before she can reply, Piper comes back. "Here I am, I'm sorry if it took a while..it was my brother."

"Don't worry honey, it's fine." Alex says, but the blonde has certainly noticed that they were talking about something else and stopped just when she entered the room. "Here's your wine." Piper takes the glass from her girlfriend and puts on a small smile. She sees all the love Alex feels for her and she hardly believes that the brunette can actually hide something this big from her, maybe it's just personal and she misunderstood, so she lets go.

The night proceeds for another few hours, until they all decide it's time to leave.

"Hey Diane, I always have a great time here. Merry Christmas again." Nicky says, hugging the woman who has always been as a mom to her.

"Anytime Nic. You know I love spending time together." Diane replies and turns to Alex, Piper and Lorna. "And of course, with all of you too." They all hug the woman and when it's Alex turn, she thinks is better to remind her something. "Drive safe sweetheart, I love you." She goes for a kiss on the cheek, but stops right next her ear. "And remember to tell her." She whisper. Alex alludes a closed smile and nods. They all say goodbye to the older woman and make their way to their own cars.

* * *

Once Alex and Piper entered the penthouse, Alex can't wait any longer. She feels incredibly horny and wants the blonde right now. She pins Piper on the wall with her body, kissing her deeply. "I want you so bad.." The brunette whispers in her girlfriend's ear, receiving a moan in response. She takes the chance to block Piper's wrists on the wall with her hands and her month drives from her lips, to her neck. She leaves some hungry but sweet kisses, leaving some purple marks just behind her ear...Piper's weak spot. The blonde can't help but moan harder at the sensation of Alex's lips, breath and saliva all over her. "You're so hot when you moan.." Alex says taking her girlfriend's lower lip between her teeth. She bits it gently and lets her hands travel down her torso, to the hem of her shirt. She lifts it up, leaving the woman with just her flesh-colored bra. Alex stops, taking a second to look at her girlfriend's breasts. They're so small but she finds them amazing, they fit her hands perfectly. Her lips attack all her collarbone, going always lower to her boobs. She leaves some little kisses on them and eventually unfastens her bra, throwing it behind her. She takes one hard nipple in her month, letting her hand stroke the other one.

"Alex.." Piper pants out.

"Mmh..?"

"Take me to the bedroom."

Alex's lips curve into a wide smile. "I thought you'd never ask." She makes the blonde cross her legs around her waist and takes her to her bedroom. The brunette lays Piper down on the bed and unbuttons her jeans, letting them slide on her long legs.

"Al, wait.." The older woman suddenly stops, fearing of having done something wrong or uncomfortable for Piper. She looks at the blonde who has a worried expression, but it immediately changes into a naughty one. "You're way too much dressed." Alex smiles newly, shaking her head. She lets her girlfriend take off her shirt and jeans, leaving her with only her underwear. Alex lowers herself again on Piper, to find her thong soaked. She'll never stop to love the smell of the blonde's juices, it's intoxicating for her. With a quick move she rids Piper of this last piece of underwear and takes a very, very long lick of her juices, finding her extremely excited.

"Geez, Al, I'm so wet.."

Alex's lips curve into a big smile hearing these words. "Yeah, I've noticed babe.." She takes another long lick, making it last longer and receiving a scream of pleasure from her girlfriend. "You're my favorite meal, you know?" She hears Piper moan once again and gets an idea, but she wants her to be even wetter. She directs her month to Piper's clit and sucks hard on it. She keeps doing it for some minutes, until she suddenly stops.

"Fuck, Alex, why did you stop? It felt amazing!"

The brunette gazes deeply at Piper and then replies with her voice huskier than ever. "I want to try something tonight."

Piper widens her eyes from the lust she's feeling, biting her lower lip. "And what do you have in mind?" She provocatively asks.

Alex rids herself of her underwear and climbs on top of Piper. She lifts her left leg and positions herself in between the blonde's legs, letting her pussy rest on Piper's. She interweaves her fingers with her girlfriend's and starts to move. Their intimacies slide perfectly on each other, being both the wettest. The room is soon filled by various moans by both women, their heavy breaths and the screams of each other's name. "This feels amazing Al, oh my God. Don't you fucking stop!" The brunette begins to kiss again the blonde's neck and whispers. "I won't stop for anything in the world." It doesn't take much for them to reach the orgasm and come together on one another.

"Alex, this was..."

"Awesome." Alex replies, positioning herself next to Piper and covering them with the blankets.

"I didn't think that this...I mean...scissoring was actually a thing. At least...from what I've heard.." Piper says, turning on one side to face the brunette.

Alex laughs softly and gazes deeply at the blonde for a minute. She's the cutest, most beautiful and precious thing her eyes has ever seen. "I heart you." She admits out of the blue.

Piper frowns. "You heart me?"

Alex laughs again. "Yeah."

"What is that? Like _I love you_ for pussies?"

Alex chuckles and lets her hand stroke Piper's hair. "Say pussy again." She says and kisses the blonde, making her feel all the love she feels for her.

When they break apart, Piper looks at Alex for a minute, still incredulous of the magic kisses this girl is able to give her. "I heart you too."


	10. Another Year With You

The next day Piper is the first one to wake up. She sees her beautiful girlfriend still asleep next to her, keeping her close. She takes a minute to look at the brunette, memories from the night before cross her mind and she can't help, but smile. She feels so happy with Alex, she finally feels she has found the love of her life.

Not long after, Alex slowly starts to stir. She opens her eyes and finds two blue ones looking at her. She can't not notice the adorable smile on her girlfriend's lips. "Feeling happy today, babe?" She leans in to give Piper a sweet kiss. "Good morning, by the way." She smiles and the blonde widens hers.

"Good morning." Piper answers back and deepens her head in the crook of Alex's neck. Nobody says a word for a couple of minutes, until the blonde breaks the silence. "You know, I was thinking.."

"About what?" Alex asks, starting to play with her girlfriend's hair.

"About us." The two women lock eyes for a moment, then Piper decides to continue. "I really think you are the love of my life." Her tone is a mix between happiness and worry.

"And you're sad about that?" Alex asks giggling, but feeling scared at the same time that the girl could have second thoughts.

"No, I'm not, otherwise...I've never felt better in my life." She sees the brunette putting on a small smile. "It's just that...now that things are getting serious...I want everybody to know that.."

Alex sighs, she knows exactly what she means with that. "You mean you want your parents to support you as well?" Piper slowly nods. The older woman makes the blonde come closer, letting her head rest on her chest and directing her caresses to her back. "Do they really hate the idea of being gay so much?"

"No, they don't. They've actually always been supportive toward gay rights, but when it's their own daughter...I think then things are different." She stops a second, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's cuddles. "I mean, since the day I was born, they already had my life planned. The perfect daughter, with a perfect husband that would have guaranteed her kids and a stable life.."

"You need to give them time, babe. It's so common from parents to do that with kids, to imagine their life as they would like it to be...it's normal." She feels Piper move her head and gaze up at her.

"But that's not what I want." She looks deeper into her girlfriend's eyes. "I just want to feel happy, truly loved and as every day it's an adventure...and you are the only one capable of giving me it." She sees a wide smile appear on the brunette's lips. "I love you so much." She eventually admits.

Alex gazes at her for some minutes and _fuck_ , she wants to spend all her life with this girl. She's so in love with her that she finds it hard to breath. "I do too, Pipes." They kiss passionately and when they break apart, what her friends and mom told her the night before comes back inside her mind. "Piper, I have to tell you something..." She says, looking away. She isn't able to stand her gaze anymore.

Piper sees all the shame and humor change in her girlfriend, so she cups her cheeks with her hands to make her look at her again. "You know you can tell me anything. Go on."

"Promise me you will stay..."

Piper has never seen the brunette this vulnerable. "You're scaring me, Al.."

"Just promise me, baby. Please.."

Piper looks at her for a second and then replies. "Of course, Alex. I promise you."

Alex sees the truth in her eyes, so she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to talk. "Piper, do you remember when..." Before the brunette can continue, she's interrupted by Piper's phone. "Go on, babe. Answer."

"No, Alex, you're more important. Don't stop."

Alex alludes a small smile and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's okay sweetheart, I can wait a couple of minutes."

Piper sighs and takes her phone. "I'll be quick." She says and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. Alex watches Piper fade away and looses all the courage she felt a minute before. The more she looks at the blonde, the more she falls in love with her and the fear of loosing her incrases. "Here I am, baby." Piper says, coming back after some minutes, and slides again under the covers next to her girlfriend. "You were saying..?"

"Do you wanna come with me in North Carolina for New Year's?"

Piper raises her eyebrows, surprised from the brunette's words. "What? I mean, yes, of course but...isn't it late to book a hotel or plane tickets? I don't think you wanna drive for 11 hours.."

"Don't worry, babe." Alex replies and gets up to take an envelope bag. "This is my third gift for you. Actually it is more a gift for me too, since I'll have you all by my side for a little while." Piper opens the envelope and finds two plane tickets. "I booked them two weeks ago and for the hotel...there's no need for that. Me and my mom bought this house in the mountains after my dad died and I inherited his money. It's for when we need to relax from the big city."

Piper puts on a huge smile and immediately hugs the brunette. "You are the best, Alex. I can't wait." She feels the woman hugging her tighter and what she told her previously suddenly comes back. Could Alex fear this much of her running away for something...like this? "Was this what you wanted to tell me?" She looks into her eyes and sees the brunette nodding. "Why were you so worried to tell me?"

Alex hesitates for a moment, tired of lying to Piper, but she has to do it again. "I just thought you could feel like this is too much. After all, we've been together for only two weeks or so. I don't wanna make you feel rushed..." In that moment she is incredibly thankful for her past teaching her to lie this good.

"Al, it is the sweetest gift ever. Staying just me and you for a while is just what I needed and no, you're not rushing anything." She kisses the woman and lets her forehead rest on hers. "When do we take off?" She whispers.

"On the 30th."

"What? Al, are you kidding me? We haven't packed or anything...why did you tell me it just now?" She asks panicked.

Alex chuckles softly. "Calm down, honey. I've already packed for myself, we'll do for you today. And for the record, it was meant to be a Christmas surprise...I wanted to tell you yesterday when we came back, but I suddenly felt other urges." They kiss again and start to make their morning love, taking advantage that they are still both naked from the night before.

* * *

Four days later, at 9:30am both women have taken place on the plane and are ready to set off.

"You know, it's been such a long time since I've last been on a plane.." Piper suddenly says.

Alex turns around to face the blonde, smiles a little and rests her head on the seat again. The planes...what a memory.. "Yeah, me too babe." Her voice has a hint of melancholy that cannot be hid.

"Did you use to take them very often?"

"Fuck, yeah. I basically lived on them." She replies almost immediately, without even thinking.

"Why? Did you have to travel for work?"

Alex stays silent for a minute, her eyes fixed at a random point in front of her. "Yes, kid. I did." Her humor suddenly changed.

Piper lets her arm caress her girlfriend's, causing her to finally look into her eyes again. "Are you okay, Al? You seem blue all of the sudden."

Alex gazes at Piper for a moment, a soft smile crosses her lips. "Yes Pipes, I am. Don't worry." She lies and gently kisses the blonde.

When they break apart, Piper looks deeply into the brunette's eyes and still notices the remnants of melancholy. Maybe something awful happened that made her loose her previous job and she still feels sad about it. "What did you do?" She finally asks.

Alex doesn't answer immediately. She takes one minute to look at the blonde, so sick and tired of lying to the best thing that has happened to her. She takes a deep breath and then decides for something that is half way true. "I was an importer." Her expression dead serious, peering the blonde's emotions carefully.

Piper widens her eyes, not expecting it. "Wow, it seems so cool!" She sees Alex putting on a closed smile, nodding. "What did you import?" In this exact moment, her girlfriend's smile disappears.

Alex takes another breath, unsure of what to answer to that. She knows one day she would have to tell her everything, but now she can't ruin their vacation. "What my boss' clients wanted to. It depended." Still, a half truth.

Piper notices how vague the brunette stayed, or how uncomfortable she is talking about it, and her curiosity is too much. "For exemple?"

Alex swallows hard. She moves her glasses from her nose, up on her head, with one quick move. What can she invent now? "Like...medicines."

"Medicines?"

"Yeah, it usually was the top request. You know, for relatives from across the country who needed them desperately, and maybe they didn't have them where they lived." Can this too be considered half way true?

Piper is kinda amazed and stunned from her girlfriend's admittion. Why has she never told her before? Well, whatever...that must be the reason of the brunette's wealthy now. "Why don't you do it anymore?"

"Somebody here is in the mood of questions today." Alex says playfully.

Piper smiles. "I'm just curious." She says with her big blue eyes staring at her girlfriend.

 _Fuck,_ how can this girl be so adorable. It is impossible to resist her. "It failed."

"How can importing...fail?"

"What can I tell you? My boss revealed to be a total asshole." Alex sees Piper smile and laying her head on her shoulder. Both stay silent while the plane makes its way in the air.

"How many countries have you been to?" Piper suddenly asks.

It makes Alex smile to see how the blonde truly cares to know more about her or her past. "So many, baby. I think all Europe. And the tropical islands...fuck, they were amazing."

Piper lifts her head up from her girlfriend's shoulder and looks at her astonished. "Are you serious?" Alex nods. "Jesus, Al...it must have been wonderful."

"It was, kid. It really was."

Nobody says a word, they just look at each other, until Piper asks one last thing. "How did you end up being a personal trainer?"

Great, another thing Alex has to lie about. "I've just always been good and loved sports, so when everything failed, it was the best option."

The rest of the flight is filled with random conversations and some little cuddling. Both of them forgot how beautiful it is to fly. When they arrive, they take a cab and Piper is soon faced by an amazing chalet in a perfect spot...so relaxed, but not completely isolated. They enter and wow, it is made basically only with wood, giving such a chill vibe to the atmosphere.

"Alex, this is so beautiful."

"You like it, babe?" Alex asks, holding her girlfriend from behind.

Piper turns around in the brunette's arms, looking into her eyes full of lust. "A lot." Before she can say something else, Alex's lips attack hers. Piper can swear nobody has ever given her kisses like these...full with passion and desire, but the sweetest ever. When they break apart, Piper spends some time to gaze at Alex and knows exactly what she wants, but decides to play with her a little. "I wanna see it all." She says, grabs the brunette's hand and starts to wander for all the house.

Alex smiles and shakes her head. Piper seems a little kid running for all the places and it is the cutest sight ever. The blonde enters the last room, to find a kingside bed next to a large window that showed a wonderful landscape. Piper stops in her excitement and stares at it for a full minute. "Al...this is breathtaking."

The brunette hugs the woman from behind once again. "And you still haven't seen it at sunset." She feels the blonde letting her body fall more inside her embrace. "But in any case, it isn't as breathtaking as you." Alex says, leaving a slow kiss on Piper's neck.

Piper closes her eyes at the sensation and already feels a pool forming between her legs. Without realising it, she lets out a little moan. Alex smirks and lets her right hand slide inside her girlfriend's jeans. She immediately feels how wet the blonde already is and it amazes her how quickly she gets excited. Alex starts to draw little circles on Piper's clit, receiving a loud moan in response. She knows how sensitive this spot is for her.

"Alex..."

"Tell me how much you enjoy this." Her voice huskier.

"This is so pleasuring Al. I love how you play with my clit." Piper says between moans.

This admission turns Alex on even more. She unbottons Piper's jeans and lets them slide on her legs, along with her panties. She directs her fingers toward the blonde's entrance and penetrates her. Piper throws her head back at this new sensation and Alex moves her fingers always faster, leaving some passionate kisses all along her neck.

"Al, I'm coming...I don't think I will be able to stand on my feet for so long..."

"Don't worry kid, I got you." Alex says in a whisper and leaves a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Let it go, babe. Come for me." Without needing anything else, Piper cums hard on her girlfriend's fingers. She feels her knees yield, but her girlfriend's arms tightens around her, keeping her in place. Alex lets Piper calm down from her orgasm and, when she knows she is able to stand alone, she licks all her juices from her own fingers. "You're so delicious, you know?"

Piper turns around in a quick move and pushes the brunette on the bed. She straddles her and kisses her deeply. "My turn to taste how delicious you taste like."

Alex answers with a mischievous smile and the blonde lowers herself on the brunette. She takes her jeans and panties off and takes a long lick of all her juices. Piper wants to make her come just by eating her out, so she takes some faster licks, going from her clit to her entrance and lets her tongue slide inside. It doesn't take much for the brunette to come undone all over her girlfriend's lips. Piper makes her way up, laying next to her on the bed.

"Fuck Piper, you're amazing. I never came without being penetrated." Alex says, trying to breath normally again.

"What can I say? I'm so good with my tongue." She answers proudly. It actually makes her heart flutter at the idea of being the first in something like this for Alex.

"Wonder where you've learnt." Alex says provocatively and they lock lips once again.

* * *

The next day it is New Year's Eve and Alex has thought about everything. She wakes up earlier, around 9 am, and heads toward the kitchen. She wants to surprise Piper with a lavish breakfast, just as she likes. She cooks some bacon and eggs, puts some orange juice and coffee on the table as well and also adds some chocolate muffins...Piper's favourites.

When everything is ready, Alex comes back into their room and lays on the bed next to her girlfriend. She sees her still sound asleep, hugging the pillow the brunette was using. She's so cute that it almost hurts her to wake her up. Her lips approach to the spot under her earlobe and leave a sweet kiss there. Slowly she feels Piper starting to move, but her eyes remain closed, so Alex decides to leave some other kisses all over her neck. Slowly a pair o blue eyes meet with hers.

"Good morning my little sleeping beauty." Alex teases, locking their lips.

"Don't you ever try to call me like that again." Piper answers, faking her anger.

"A lil bit too much surly with somebody how has prepared a surprise for you." Her lips never stop kissing any part reachable of the blonde.

"A surprise?" Piper asks, lighting up. "What is it?"

 _She's adorable when she's impatient,_ Alex thinks. "If you give me the privilege to follow me princess, you'll find out." Piper gives her a death stare, but eventually they both burst into laughing.

They arrive in front of the kitchen and Piper widens her eyes at the sight. She loves little surprises like these, they're the best. "Al, this is so cute from you and...THERE ARE CHOCOLATE MUFFINS!" She exclaims jumping like a kid. "I love you sooo much!" She turns around and kisses the brunette on the lips.

Alex chuckles. "You love me or the muffins?" She teases and receives a playful punch from the blonde. "Okay okay, I adore you too, specially when you're this happy." She then admits, switching to a more serious tone.

" _You_ make me happy, Al." They kiss again, with more intensity this time. Piper's hands end up in her girlfriend's hair and Alex's on the blonde's butt.

"We better eat now, I don't know for how long I can resist and not fuck you senseless on this table." Alex says, her eyes fixed in Piper's.

"I wouldn't mind". Piper answers with the same tone.

This girl will totally be the death for Alex one day. "We will have planty of time, trust me." They exchange a mischievous look and begin to eat their breakfast, chatting and laughing as they can do.

In the evening, the couple goes for a walk and some shopping in the center. At around 8pm, they decide to eat in a local casual restaurant. As soon as they enter they are greeted by a young man who escorts them at their table and eventually takes their ordinations.

"This place is so beautiful, Al. Thank you again for taking me."

"No worries, babe." Alex says and reaches for Piper's hand. "You know Pipes, this place has become special to me. It is my secret escape and I usually don't bring anybody, but _you_ became my real-life special escape."

Piper smiles widely and bites her lower lip. Is this girl even real? "You're everything to me, Al." She admits, without even realizing it.

Alex smiles back. "Could say the same, kid." After some minutes, the waiter from earlier comes back with their ordinations and they eat their dinner. They have so much fun together, that they almost miss the fact that it will be midnight in ten minutes.

"Shit Alex, it is almost midnight!"

"Fuck, you're right. Let's get out of here." Alex says, pays the bill even tho Piper insisted to split, and rushes the blonde outside.

"Where are we going, Al?"

"Every new year, in the centre, some djs play some music and it transforms into an outside-disco." In five minutes they arrive in front of a crowd full of dancing people. Alex takes Piper by her hands and they both begin to dance with everybody else. In very little, a man on the stage announces the countdown and everybody starts to count...20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

While she was enchanted to watch the fireworks, Piper feels two hands on her waist turning her around. Before she can realize it, Alex's lips are kissing her passionately, but sweetly. When they break apart, Piper stars at Alex, still dazed from the kiss. "Happy new year, kid." Alex says, placing her forehead on the blonde's. "You came inside my life the past year making me know what happiness really means, and I can't wait to spend another year with you. You own my heart, Piper."

Piper is literally on the edge of tears. She can't believe she has finally found that someone, that she can mean this much for somebody. She's never thought her heart was able to love this much, but the brunette has changed everything. "Alex...you are what's best in my life. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend all the years coming with you." She says and rushes on her lips once again, but this time the kiss deepens way too much. They break apart to gain some hair and looking at each other, they know exactly what's on their mind. "Let's go home." Piper says in a whisper.

Alex smiles and takes the blonde's hand, they are almost running. In a very little time they arrive at home. They haven't even entered the apartment yet, that they're already ripping each other's clothes off. For all the way toward their room, items of clothing are scattered everywhere. Without realizing it, they end up with Alex straddling Piper on the king side bed.

"Piper, I had something different in mind tonight." Alex says, breaking their kiss.

"It sounds exciting.." Piper answers provocatively.

Alex smiles mischievously and then says, without hesitating. "I wanna fuck you, literally."

Piper frowns. "Haven't you been doing that?"

Alex reaches for her bag she's brought there and takes a strap-on out. "I mean with this." She sees Piper swallow hard, her eyes fixed at the toy. "We don't have to if you don't feel like it." She then says, not really being able to read her emotions.

"Fuck Al, come here with this thing NOW."

Alex smiles widely and puts the toy on. She straddles Piper once again and, slowly, she penetrates her. The blonde rolls her head back at the sensation, she isn't used to something with these sizes anymore. Alex waits a couple of minutes to make Piper accustom to it. She leaves some kisses all over her collarbone, making the woman under her let out some little moans. "It's okay Al, you can move.." Without needing anything more, Alex starts to move her hips to a steady rhythm, increasing the speed always more. "Jesus Alex, this feels sooooo goood!" Piper screams. Alex smiles and bites the blonde's lower lip, making her loose it even more. "FUCK ALEEEEXXX I'M CUMMINGGGGG"

"Show, don't tell." Alex says between her own moans. In very little, both women climax hard. Alex takes the strap-on off, and lays next to Piper.

"It was so hot, Al." Piper says, trying to breath normally again.

"I know babe, it really was."

"You know," Piper then says, turning on one side to face the brunette. "They say that if you don't fuck on New Year's, you'll never do it for all the year."

"Well, luckily it isn't one of our problems." Alex says and they kiss again, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Please Don’t Leave

After they've came back from their vacation, Alex and Piper haven't spent so much time together, they've both had to work a lot. Alex is always at the gym for her appointments with her clients and Piper has received so many requests for her soap, but the difference is that she works online and can stay at home. So here Piper is, at her apartment, working on her site, when somebody suddenly knocks at the door. She gets up and goes to open it, not expecting anybody.

"Hey Pipe!" Her best friend Polly is on her doorway with open arms. "How are you?" She asks hugging the blonde.

"Polly! Pretty good, what about you?" Piper answers breaking their hug. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in the Caribbean for your honeymoon?"

"Yep, I was but I came back yesterday...don't you remember?"

"Oh right, it's the 6th! Well, come in so you can tell me everything."

"Somebody here seems a little distracted..." Polly states entering the apartment. "You haven't even called me once, you bitch!" She says ironically, throwing herself on the sofa.

"I know Pol and I'm sorry, it's just that...let's just say...so much has happened.." Piper replies with a wistful smile.

"Holy shit! I haven't seen this face on you since...actually I've never seen it! You must have enjoyed life...if you know what I mean.." Polly says rasing her eyebrows. "Things must go amazing with Larry."

Piper's smile immediately disappears. "Actually Polly...we broke up."

"What? Why?"

"He cheated on me. And besides that...I've never really loved him.."

"Piper oh my God, I'm sorry!" Polly exclaims, hugging her best friend in comfort. "But wait, if you aren't together anymore...what's that smile for?" She asks with a smirk and sees the blonde biting her lower lip. "Oh Jesus...you've already met someone? Pretty precocious, but I like it! Come on, tell me...what's his name?"

Piper doesn't answer immediately. She has actually never thought what her best friend could say about her seeing a woman, but knows Polly's never had problems with same-sex relationships and then, she has to know it. She certainly doesn't want to hide her girlfriend to anybody, specially somebody as her best friend. "Actually Pol...HER name...is Alex."

Polly doesn't say a word for a full minute, she just looks at the girl in front of her astonished. "You're...seeing a woman?"

Piper can't really say what's on her best friend's mind from her tone, but she decides to go on anyway. "No, I'm not just seeing a woman...we are a true couple, she is my girlfriend."

Polly widens her eyes even more. "So you're...gay?"

"No...I mean yes, I don't know...I guess. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm so in love with her Polly." Her face showing all of her emotions. "I really am."

Polly takes a minute to look at Piper. Her eyes emanate a light that any of her other love interests has ever been able to give her, her cheeks are a light shade of red and her lips can't help but curve into a smile. "Wow Pipes, I've never seen you light up like this for someone." Polly says sincerely. "Tell me more about her, have you fucked already?"

Piper lets out a little laugh, her best friend is definitely back and as she remembers. "Seriously Pol? Is this what you wanna know?"

"Hey...I know lesbians are pretty quick and I was just wondering!" She sees Piper shake her head, her dreamy expression from earlier is back, but this time she's also biting her lower lip. That's everything Polly needs to know the answer to her question. "Oh fuck, you've really slept with a woman! How is it?"

"Polly!"

"What? I always tell you about my sex life."

"Yeah Polly, I know."

"Oh come on, don't act as a prude now. That's what best friends do." She notices how the shade of red on Piper's cheek has darkened, she must be thinking about it. "So, what is it like to fuck with a woman?"

Piper thinks about it for another moment. She slowly gazes up at her best friend, her dreamy expression never leaving her face. "It is fucking amazing, Pol." She answers sincerely. "I don't know, maybe all the guys I've been with so far have just been really bad in bed, but I'm telling you..." She pauses for a second, widing her smile. "...it's like I've just discovered what sex is supposed to be."

Polly peers deeply her friend, she's never heard Piper talk like this about sex. She's always been pretty shy about the topic. "Wow, Piper...you almost make me want to try it." She receives a smile from the blonde, who's eyes are now fixed at a random point, lost in her thoughts.

For some seconds she doesn't speak, when suddenly she looks back up at Polly and breaks the silence. "We used a toy on New Year's." Piper says without even thinking, she just gets so happy thinking about it.

"Okay wait, who are you and what have you done of my best friend?"

"Come on, Polly...aren't you happy that I'm opening with you more about my sex life?"

"Of course I am Pipe, I just...didn't expect it." She says, kinda excited from this new side of her best friend.

For a couple of minutes they stay silent, until Piper decides to give her friend more details. "You know, I wasn't used to something this big anymore, but Alex was SOOO good." Again, she's too hyped at the thought.

"Okay Piper, enough! I love the fact that you're not a prude anymore, but I don't need all the details of your lesbian intercourses."

They look at each other and burst out laughing. Polly is genuinely happy to see this new enthusiast side of her best friend, she really deserves it. "So, when can I meet her?" Polly suddenly asks.

"Whenever you want...actually this Saturday she'll throw a party at her house. I'll ask her, but I don't think it will be a problem if you come."

Polly nods, but her mind can't help but think about something. "Piper, have told your parents already?" She knows them well.

Piper immediately looses her smile. She hasn't actually seen them since the dinner at the restaurant a month or so ago. She's just called them to wish them a merry Christmas or happy new year, but nothing more. The only one who knows everything is Cal, her brother. "Kind of...I mean, I told them I'm in love with her when we first met, but I ran away after they got on my nerves."

"What did they tell you?"

"Well, my mom asked me if I was a lesbian, I just told her that the main thing is that she makes me the happiest and labels don't really matter. Then, I also told her about Larry and all she could think of was how he would have guaranteed me a stable life..." Her gaze is now at her hands.

Polly reaches for her arm. "I'm sorry Piper, but I think that if you talk to them again and show how happy she makes you as you did with me, they'll come around." Piper nods, still not looking up at her best friend. "Do you think she'll be the one you'll marry?" Piper instantly gazes up at her hearing those words. "I mean, do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"

She looks at Polly for some other minutes without talking. She thinks about herself at the altar with Alex, she thinks about having a family with Alex, about becoming old with Alex, about all the feelings she's given her in this period of time and knows for sure the answer. "Yes, yes I do. I want to spend every second of my life with her." Piper admits, lost in her thought, with a soft smile on her lips and her cheeks slightly red.

"Then everything is gonna be alright." Polly gently says, loving the happiness she sees on her best friend.

"Yeah, but now tell me about your honeymoon!" Piper exclaims and the two girls spend the morning talking, they've both missed each other's company so much.

* * *

Saturday night finally comes. The two best friends are at Piper's, finishing to get ready to go to Alex's party.

"Piper, are you done?" Polly shouts and, not long after, the blonde makes her way to her living room.

"I'm here, Pol." She says putting on the last earring.

"Wow." Polly just says, scrutinizing her friend. She is wearing a tight black dress that accentuates her curves, suiting her perfectly. "You've really dressed up for that girlfriend of yours."

Piper smiles complacently. "She told to _wear something hot."_

Polly shakes her head. "Let's go now or we'll be late, you stupid lesbian."

"Fine, you spoiled bitch."

They reach for Piper's car and in fifteen minutes they arrive in front of Alex's building.

"Jesus Piper, this is like the coolest area of the city.." Polly mutters while they reach for the elevator.

"Yeah...pretty, isn't it?" Piper answers, calling for the last floor and her friend notices immediately.

"Do not tell me she lives in the penthouse?" Polly asks astonished.

"Yep, she does." The blonde replies kinda proud.

"What kind of work does she do?"

"She's a personal trainer."

"And she has all these money?"

"She was an importer."

"Of what? Drugs?" Polly ironically asks.

"What? No! Medicines..." Piper answers, not really sure about it herself.

"I was kidding Piper. It's just that...she's so wealthy for her age." Piper shrugs and they arrive at the last floor. Piper knocks at the door and a smiling Nicky opens it.

"Blondie!" The wild haired woman hugs Piper and then turns her attention to the other woman standing next to her. "Blondie's best friend." She says and shakes Polly's hand. They present to each other and all of them make their way in. "Alex is coming...in all senses when she'll see you." Nicky smirks and the shape of Alex appears between all the people.

"Babe!" The brunette exclaims and immediately goes for a kiss, which is well returned. "You look stunning." She whispers.

"I followed your words." The younger woman replies provocatively.

"Wait until later that I'll rip it off of you in two seconds."

"Okay you love birds, break it!" Nicky exclaims. "You aren't welcoming with our guest." She says making sign with her head for Polly.

"Right, I'm sorry, Molly. It's just that your best friend is fucking hot. I'm Alex." The brunette says and reaches her hand out for the girl.

"It's...Polly."

"Oh right, Polly. Nice to meet you."

Polly observers the woman for a moment, unsure of what to think, but eventually shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, make yourself at home Polly. if you need something you can also ask Piper...I mean she basically lives here." Alex says with a smirk, crossing her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"You beg me to _keep you company_...if we can call it like that." Piper teases back.

Several hours pass and everyone seem to enjoy the night. The music, food and drinks the brunette has chosen are all amazing. Piper is on the kitchen counter with Alex between her legs, having a cocktail and making out. They've both missed each other's month so badly.

"It has been such a long week without you." Piper whispers when they break apart.

Alex lets out a little laugh. "We've seen yesterday."

"I know and it was...amazing." She says rolling her eyes back, thinking about what happened. "But I've stayed all the previous days without you."

"I know Pipes, it has been the same for me too but next week we'll be able to stay more together." Alex replies and kisses the blonde once again. They stay like that for several minutes, until Polly's voice speaks.

"Hey Piper...oh, I'm sorry...I didn't want to interrupt you.."

"Don't worry, Polly...we'll have planty of time later." Alex grins, breaking their kiss. "You needed something?"

"I was just searching for the bathroom.."

"Come with me, I'll escort you." Piper says and jumps off of the counter. "See you in a few." She kisses her girlfriend again and makes her way to the bathroom with her best friend.

"So, are you having fun Pol?" Piper asks when Polly comes out.

"Yes Pipe, I do. A lot actually, Alex is so...wow."

"Yeah I know Polly, she had this effect on me too. But hey, she's mine!"

"Don't you worry Piper, I like dick." She reassures her best friend and they both laugh. "You know, Alex...she's so mysterious." She then admits, getting a lil bit more serious.

"Yeah and it's soooo hoot." Piper replies with a dreamy expression.

"No seriously Piper...it's kinda strange. She gives me the feeling of somebody that can be a completely different person than what you think.."

"And then I am the cinematic one."

"Fuck you! I'm just saying..."

"Well whatever." Piper stops her. She checks if around her there are some people close enough to listen and, when she's sure there aren't, she looks at her best friend again. "I came seven times yesterday!" She admits with a wild smile.

"Wow, that's just excessive."

"Not when you're with Alex Vause."

Polly shakes her head. "You know, I've meet some people while you were making out...wanna join us?"

"Maybe later...I'll stay a little just with Alex."

"Have fun." Polly smirks and disappears between the crowd. Piper, instead, makes her way to her girlfriend's room. Before she can enter, she hears she's with Nicky.

"You know, tomorrow Red should be released." The wild haired woman says.

"Tomorrow? Are you serious? Wasn't she charged more for attacking...Freida, if I remember clearly?" Alex asks.

"She found a very good lawyer."

"Oh well, good for her. I kinda miss her, you know...we should invite her for dinner."

"I was thinking about that too. You can also bring Blondie. Red would be sooo happy to know you've finally found love." Alex doesn't say a word, she just looks down. "Jesus Vause, do not tell you still haven't told her." Nicky exclaims.

"Fine, I won't." Alex says, without even facing her best friend.

"Oh come on, Alex! What is it now? A month?"

"Listen Nicky, it isn't this easy okay? Your girlfriend was there with you...Piper is completely different." Why can't people understand this?

"I know Alex, but do you really think of living all your life together hiding something like this from her?"

"No, it isn't what I mean, it's just that..." Before she can finish, she's interrupted by a voice behind her.

"What do you have to tell me, Alex?" Piper has listened to everything and there she is, standing in front of the two friends. She doesn't really know how to feel...she's anxious about what can be this big in Alex's life, but also impatient 'cause she's seen something was wrong a long time ago, but has always let it go.

Alex takes a minute to look at her girlfriend. What can she do now? She swallows hard and takes a step closer to Piper. "Babe, nothing important. Just wait until later when we're alone..."

"No Alex. I've already told you you can tell me anything and from what I've heard, it is hella important." Piper replies without hesitation. She's getting always more worried but specially mad, what can Alex hide from her?

"Piper, seriously..." Alex says, not wanting to ruin the night for the blonde...or for her.

"What is it Alex? Why don't you trust me?" Piper exclaims, now definitely starting to really get angry.

"It's not like I don't tr..." Alex tries to explain, but she's once again interrupted by her girlfriend.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Piper screams.

"I WAS A DRUG DEALER!" Alex spits out. Nobody says a word, the whole room is filled with silence. The brunette calms down a little and lowers her tone. "I've been to prison. All me, Nicky and Lorna did."

Piper just looks at her with her month slightly opened from the shook, inside of her there are a mix of emotions. She can't believe what her girlfriend has just told her. Was she really...a criminal? How can it be? She thinks about what Polly told her in the elevator... _of what? drugs?..._ she was joking but fuck, she was right...also about Alex giving her the impression of being someone different from what you think...she was really right. Everything Alex has told her...it was a fucking lie. But most importantly, why didn't she trust her? Until when she wanted to hide it from her? Piper feels as her world has just fallen apart. "You...what?" Is the only thing she's able to say.

Alex sighs and reaches for the blonde's arm, caressing it. "I'm sorry, Pipes. You didn't have to know it like that..."

"So what you've told me about your previous job on the plane...and all of this thanks to..." She sees Alex looking down and nodding. She can't believe it, it can't be true...the person she thought was the love of her life has been fake toward her for all this time. She can't stay here anymore...she needs to go away. She turns around and starts to run. She finds Polly and takes her arm, dragging her out, but Alex follows her.

"Piper wait!" The brunette says reaching for the blonde's hand and spinning her around. She immediately notices the tears in her eyes and her heart breaks into million pieces. This was exactly what her biggest fear was.

"No fucking way!" Piper exclaims, with her voice broken. She looks into her girlfriend's eyes for a second, the eyes she loved and that could make her feel the safest. "Who are you Alex Vause?"

Alex stares at her for a minute. She can't loose her, she can't loose the only person that has been able to make her believe in love, the one who made her heart beat so fast that she felt it could come out of her chest. "Please don't leave." She just whispers with tears now also in her eyes, but all she sees is the blonde turning around and making her way to the elevator. This is everything Alex needs to feel like she's just been stabbed. She's just lost the love of her entire life and it is all her fault.


	12. Love Is Pain

Piper rushed out of Alex penthouse faster than light. She felt like her heart has just been taken off of her chest and trampled multiple times. Even tho she didn't turn around to look at her, she could feel Alex's eyes on her while she was walking away.

So here Piper is, inside of her car. Her eyes are fixed at a random point in front of her, tears falling down always more, her breath heavier from crying and Polly beside her asking for the thousandth time what's wrong.

"Piper!" Polly exclaims shaking the blonde's arm. "Piper, fuck, look at me and tell me what the hell happened!" She barely screams.

Piper takes a deep breath, dries her tears with her hand and slowly turns around to face her friend. As soon as she meets her eyes, she can't help but rush into her arms and burst into tears once again. She cries for two full minutes, letting Polly comfort her, then she calms down a little and decides to speak. "You were right." She says breaking the hug, her gaze at her hands.

"Right about what?" Polly asks, starting to get always more nervous...she's never seen Piper this messed up.

"About Alex." Her voice is a whisper. "It's been a while since I noticed something was strange, but I thought it was just something too personal." She stops for a minute, swallows her sadness and then continues. "I overheard her and Nicky talking about the fact that she desperately needed to tell me something, or it would have been worse. I got worried so I asked her...she didn't want to tell me at first so I insisted, until she broke out..."

"And?" Polly asks impatiently.

Piper takes another deep breath and gazes up at her best friend. "She was a drug dealer." She admits without any hesitation, her eyes fixed into the woman's in in front of her.

Polly's eyes almost pop out. "What...I was kidding earlier in the elevator...wh...how..." She really doesn't know what to say.

"She's been to prison.." Piper eyes are fixed once again at a random point behind her friend, her mind coming always more to reality of the informations she's just got to know.

Polly now really doesn't know what to answer. "I...I'm sorry Pipe...I...I've seen how much you loved her..."

At this Piper broke down newly. Polly rocked her for some other minutes, until the blonde released herself from their hug. "You know, Pol...it's not even about drugs or prison that upsets me this much...it's the fact that she kept it from me so easily...I mean I thought I knew her.."

"We never really know people, Piper." Polly says softly, reaching for the her bestie's hand.

"But I thought with her it was different." Piper says, looking up at Polly. "After Larry, she's been what made me believe in love again. Immediately I've felt this...weird but wonderful connection that I've never had with anybody else." She stops for a seond, her mind travels to all the emotions Alex has made her feel and continues softly. "I thought I was in love...I was in love...and I still am and...she is the love of my life.." After finishing her sentace she can feel as her breath is missing, the void inside of her is too big.

"Okay Piper, you need to rest. Give me the keys, I'll drive." Polly says , takes the keys, exchanges her seat with Piper's and drives them home.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex is standing on her doorway, her eyes, blurred from the tears, are glued to where Piper has disappeared into. She doesn't know how much time she's stayed like this, she wants to run after her but at the same time doesn't because...what would happen then? Why didn't she accept her for who she is? Her head hurts and she can swear her heart stopped beating.

"Alex.." Nicky whispers and touches the brunette's shoulder, causing her to slowly turn around. "I'm really sorry...I didn't think she was listening.."

"It's okay Nicky, it wasn't your fault but just mine." Alex says finally moving form the doorway. "Now please do me a favour, tell everyone that the party's over...I want all of them out as soon as possible." She finishes and rushes to her bedroom.

Nicky does what she's been told and, when everybody is gone, she reaches for her best friend's room. She finds the door closed, so she knocks. Soon she hears the brunette telling her to come in. When she enters she finds Alex sat on her bed, her hands in her hair, giving her her back.

"Hey Vause...if I can do something..."

"No thank you Nicky...I just wanna stay alone now." They both knew that during situations like these, Alex has always wanted to be leaft alone. She needed it to cool off, it is how she's been since the day she was born and the wild haired woman knew it as nobody else. Alex has never liked to show off her emotions, specially the deepest ones.

"Okay." Nicky says and before she closes the door, she turns around and looks at her best friend one last time. "But call me if you need company and Alex..." The brunette finally looks into her eyes hearing her name. "Don't do anything stupid."

Alex nods and watches the wild haired woman closing the door behind her, leaving her alone. When she hears her main door being closed as well, she comes out of her bedroom and reaches for her living room. She looks around her house...it is so empty. She should be celebrating the end of this party with Piper... hugging her, kissing her, cuddling with her, making love to her but here she is completely alone and blue.

Before she can realize it, her fist is punching the wall, until she feels her knuckles bleeding. She stops and her knees completely yield. She cries, she cries so hard as she's never done before, not even when she knew she would have had to go o prison for four years of her life. She promised herself that she would have never let someone mean so much to her, because at the end she was right... _love is pain._

She feels as she is about to explode, she needs distraction and so she picks her phone up and does what she does everytime she isn't alright.

After two rings her mom picks up. "Hey baby! What's up?"

Her mom's voice has always been the only sound that could calm her. "Mom.."

Alex tries her best to not cry, but it is stronger than her and Diane immediately notices. "Alex...are you crying? What happened baby?"

"I told her." The brunette says without hesitation and explains everything to her mother.

"Sweetheart, I am really sorry and it hurts me to tell you this but...I told you it was better if she knew it from the beginning." She hears Alex sighs, the brunette knows her mom is right. "But hey, nothing is lost forever. It's human to make mistakes...specially in love. Try to talk to her."

"She won't listen." She stops, feeling more tears forming. She takes a deep breath and then continues. "I've lost her mom...I've lost the love of my life..." Her voice breaks at the end, which for sure her mom noticed.

For Diane it hurts like hell to hear her daughter like this, it is very rare that she lets something touch her, but she knew how important Piper was. "Alex don't say this. I've seen the way she looks at you, she loves you so much and so do you. I'm sure if you explain to her why you've hidden this from her she'll come around."

"No way mom. I really thought she could accept me for who I am.." Delusion can be heard in her tone.

"Baby, she will. But it's normal at first to have this reaction...lies can kill." She hears her daughter not replying, so she continues. "Alex, don't let her go. She made you happy as I've never seen anybody doing. You are enough to be loved, sweetheart."

Alex alludes a small smile, her mom is really the best. "Thank you mom, I really needed to hear you. Now I'll go drink something and maybe sleep a bit. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart, don't get too drunk and think about what I've told you. You sure you don't me to come over?"

"I will mom and no, don't worry. I'll be fine.."

"Fine baby, hear from you soon then. Love you."

"Love you too mom." And with that she hungs the phone and throws it on her sofa. Soon a horrible pain reaches her. She looks at her hand, blood still comes out and now it is starting to burn. She reaches for her bathroom and takes out some cotton, antiseptic and a bandage. As soon as the fluid gets in touch with her skin, the stinging gets worse, but she doesn't really care. It will never hurt more than her heart does. Very quickly she winds the bandage around her hand at the best she can and returnes to her living room. She takes some scotch in her fridge and pours herself a glass. She sits on her sofa and takes a sip of it, she can feel the alcohol going down in her body and it honestly feels so good. Her eyes close for a minute, savoring the taste of her drink.

She calms down a little, but her mind can't not think about the blue-eyed blonde that stole her heart. As much as her pride told her not to, she can't let Piper go because after all, since she's in her life her behavior toward love has completely changed. Normally she would have never run after a girl, but Piper owns her heart and soul. She takes her phone and decides to send her a message.

 _Pipes, I know you're angry, you have all the right to be, but please give me the chance to talk to you...in person. I cannot loose you, you mean too much._

She sends it without even reding it a second time, there has never been the need to, specially with her, but she's not satisfied. Without thinking too much she types the last five words and sends them as well.

 _I really do love you._

* * *

Piper is now at home alone because, even tho Polly suggested for company, she really needed to stay only with herself. It has been like that since she was a little kid or a teenager... when something really hurts her, she has to run away somewhere alone to find peace again.

But this time peace is hard to find, she already misses Alex so much. She can't believe the person she learned to trust more in the less time possible, didn't trust her. She feels completely lost, she feels as a part of her, the biggest part of her, is missing. She's angry, but at the same time half of herself tells her to forgive Alex, that after all she can't be as everybody else.

Suddenly a ring on her phone distracts her from all the thoughts. She dries the tears still on her face so she can be able to see properly again. As soon as she sees the name, her heart skips a beat. She slowly opens the messages and reads them. When she's done she can't help, but cry more...even tho if by now she doesn't have any more tears in her body.

She stares at the last message for a little too long, those five words break and heal her heart at the same time. _Now she needs to talk to me in person? She had a full month to tell me the truth, but maybe she just didn't care enough. But fuck, she's shown me the deepest and purest love, how can she not care?!_ Piper thinks and before thinking properly, out of anger and confusion, she types:

 _Yeah well I don't._

It doesn't take much for a reply from the brunette.

 _Don't lie to yourself, kid._

 _"Kid"..._ she can melt when Alex calls her like that. Jesus, this girl is really the death for her.

She decides to turn off her phone, take a quick shower and jump in bed...hopefull that sleep would help her feel a little bit better.


	13. Why Have You Done It?

**A/N: Hey everybody, here I am with another chapter! Ik that lately I've leaft you without a new update for weeks and weeks, but hopefully I'm back on track. I thought nobody cared for this fanfic anymore since I didn't get many comments in the last few months, but recently I've started to receive them again and I'm happy to know you're still reading and appreciating. Hope you'll like this one and I can already tell you that the next one is coming very soon ;)**

Piper wakes up the next day with a terrible headache and nausea. It is 6 in the morning and she hasn't slept much, her mind constantly dreamed about a certain brunette who she desperately missed having close. In a month that they've been together, she's rarely spent a night without sleeping in her girlfriend's safe arms and goddammit, she misses her as air.

She goes washing her face and, when she sees her reflection in the mirror, she notices the dark eyebags and how tired she looks. She can't keep going on like this, she knows it, and so she decides for something unplanned. She takes her phone, turns it on and and searches for the brunette's contact. As she can't control it, her fringer immediately taps on 'call'. She desperately needs to hear her voice again.

After some rings, she hears the husky voice she loves so much. "Piper..?" Alex is kinda surprised to recieve a call from her, since she didn't even answered her text last night, but she is happy to be able to hear and talk to her again.

Piper doesn't say anything, she's suddenly forgot everything she wanted to say...or maybe she's never really had something to say.

Alex feels the blonde's heavy breath from the phone and knows she probably doesn't know what to reply, so she decides to be the one to break the silence. She doesn't want the conversation to end. "How are you..?" Maybe it is lame, but it's the only thing that comes into her mind. After all, she really wants to know if she's okay, if she's stopped crying.

 _Has she really just asked me how am I? Is she serious? How does she think I am after what I've found out?_ Piper thinks. _But damn, her voice is just perfect...just as her._ Before she can think twice, overtaken by all of these contrasting emotions, she hungs the phone without saying a word, her breath even heavier than before. She couldn't stand Alex's voice again.

Alex looks at the screen for some seconds that seem infinite. She's heard how Piper's breath changed during the call and it is all Alex needs to know she's still suffering. It hurts as anything she can think of for Alex to think about her like that, crying in a corner with her eyes puffy and red...it literally breaks her heart into million pices, specially now that she feels it is her fault.

Suddenly a ring on her phone brings her back to reality. She rushes to open the message hoping it is from the girl she loves, but she sees it is from her best friend. _Hey Alex, ya better? Listen, if you still feel like it, today me and Lorna are going to take Red and have dinner together as we've planned...wanna join? It would distract you._

She surely doesn't feel better at all, but she decides to accept. She doesn't want to spend all of her days grumbling on what happened, so she texts back that she'll be there and recives a message with the time they'd meet.

At 3pm, Alex is ready and waiting outside of her building for Nicky and her girlfriend to pick her up. After five minutes she spots a car approaching and the two women getting out. Before she can realize it, Lorna is running toward her.

"Alex!" She says crossing her arms around the brunette. "I am so sorry for what happened with Piper, but don't loose hope. She loves you and love always wins."

"Geez, Lorna...why do you always have to be this extra?" Nicky comments.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I have a heart." Lorna has, in fact, always been like that...with the biggest heart ever, wanting only happiness for herself and everybody she loves.

"Don't worry Nic, it's okay and Lorna...thank you for your support or positive view of the situation, but life isn't a movie with the happy ending." Alex says, her expression doesn't show basically any emotions. It's like she's switched off.

Lorna, being the classic hopeless romantic, immediately assumes a sad expression watching the gloom on her friend's face.

"Well, why don't we get going now...it is a long drive." Nicky suggests to break the depressed atmosphere that has created. Both women nod and get in the car. Lorna takes the front seat next to her girlfriend and Alex gets the rear seat. Almost immediately, the brunette puts her headphones in her ears and starts to play some music. She isn't used to do that when she is in company, but in this moment she desperately needs some music and plus, she doesn't feel much like talking. However, she still keeps the volume not super high, so every now and then she would interven in the conversation with her friends. After all she doesn't want to be completely rude or disrespectful with who's always been there for her.

After two hours on the street, they finally arrive at Litchfield. They wait with some other people in the area where inmates would come out when they are released, and for Alex it is too much. Since she got out two years ago, it has never been easy for her to think about her years there, but now with everything with Piper...it is even worse. Why did she decide to do it many years ago? What the fuck was in her mind to say yes to it? Why didn't she think about the consequences? If nothing of that would have had happened, Piper would still be with her.

She turns around and sees Lorna hugging Nicky, since she's particulary nervous and excited to see Red again and wow, it is incredible how something like prison has done the exact opposite to them...it's brought the two together instead of spliting them apart.

Before she can realize it, she hears her best friend scream and running toward the russian lady that is just approaching them.

"Red!" The wild-haired girl exclaims, hugging the woman in front of her. "It is so good to see you again, you can't imagine how much I've missed you." She says with tears in her eyes. Red, since the day she got in, has been like a true mother to her. Actually, she's been a second mother also to Alex and Lorna, but for Nicky it's been different. She's never had parents that loved her and Red has been the only person to do it, to support her even through the most difficult times in there, specially with drug addiction, and who's worth to call a true mom. She doesn't know what the woman's found in her, but she is grateful for it. The relationship they've built is and will always be amazing.

"Nicky!" Red replies hugging the girl tighter. "I've missed you too...so much" She says with her russian accent, tears are forming in her eyes as well seeing her girls again. "I can't believe I'm out!" She exclaims, breaking their embrace and throwing her arms in the air.

"Red!" Lorna screams and hugs the woman herself. "We're finally all out!"

"Oh yes sweetheart, say it louder!" Red replies with the biggest smile and turns to Alex, who for the first time is smiling without faking it. She is so happy as well to see the woman who's always took care of them in the hell of prison. "Alex, honey, it's good to see you too!" Red says crossing her arms around the brunette. "But you look awful, are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah well thank you Red, I know, but don't worry...I'm fine. It's just a bad period.." She lies and even tho the russian woman isn't convinced, she lets go. She's learnt that when Alex isn't feeling like telling you something, it is better to let it go.

The four women get into the car and make their way to Boston. The way back is filled with chat about how things has been since they've left prison, how their lives are going and some other random stuff. Even Alex finds herself talking a lil bit more.

When they arrive back in town, it's 7pm so they head for a local restaurant to have dinner together as planned. It is an italian diner that Lorna loves, since she has italian origins herself, but for Alex it just remembers her how Piper adored this cuisine as well. She looks around and sees the table where they were sit some weeks ago, which is now occupied by another smiling couple...they seem happy, just as they were too. Her mind travels to how content Piper was to take her there for the first time, at how cute she was eating the biggest portion of lasagna she's ever seen, or when she said she loved her almost as the lasagna...so she should be honored by that. A small smile, with a hint of melancholy, appears on the brunette's lips and damn, now she misses Piper even more. Everytime she comes to realization she may have lost her forever, it hurts always more. She feels as she isn't able to breath all of the sudden and her heart skips million beats, making her chest ache. After all the promises they've made, after all the kisses, hugs...it is over. Everything has happened so fast, they've literally fell in love after a second they lead their eyes on each other and three days later they were already making love. Alex can't even believe it herself that she's been able to care this much for somebody in this little time, but she did, and this last month has been the best period of her entire existence.

Out of the blue, she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out and sees it's a text exactly from her, Piper. 'Why have you done it?'. Alex stares at the message for a minute... _what does she mean whit that? Is she really asking me why I got involved in drugs? Why can she see just this part of me? I've spent all my life thinking I've never been worth a shit, specially during prison time, and when I really thought there was somebody to accept me for who I am...she only thinks about my criminal life? I've showed her my most vulnerable side I didn't even know I had, I've loved her with all my persona but apparently...I am just a criminal for her._

The waiter coming back with their orders suddenly distracts Alex from all of her suffocating thoughts. She decides not to answer to Piper, just as she did with her last night or this morning, deactivates her phone and puts it back in her pocket. The other three women start to eat happily their meals, specially Red, but the brunette barely touches her food. She feels her throat getting chocked up and her appetite doesn't seem like coming back anytime soon.

"It feels so good to eat real food after all these years!" Red comments. "Even tho I made that shit taste decent everyday, I forgot what actually good products tasted like. Those bitches are gonna be lost without me in the kitchen!"

"Well Red, now you'll have tons of clients to show what you can do." Nicky says. Indeed, the three girls bought a cute diner, already fully furnished, for the russian lady, so she can be able to start her dream as a chef. Knowing her skills, they've all always known it is going to be successful. Nicky and Lorna would also fire themselves from their current job, so they can work as waitresses in her restaurant. Alex, instead, would keep her work as a personal trainer since she loves it very much. It has been planned since their days in prison.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait!" Red answers excited. "And thank you again girls for everything you did for me, I promise as soon as I'll start to recieve some come back, I'll repay you all!"

"No need to worry about that now, Red. Just think about starting over your life in the outside world." Nicky says.

"Yep, she's right and then...tonight you're gonna see your family right?" Lorna asks.

"Yes and it is gonna be a surprise! I've told them I would be released next week, so they will never expect it!"

The two women smile and chat for a little while again about all the plans they all have, until Alex's voice interrupts them. "Guys, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling alright at all. I think I'll go home and rest." She says, places some bills on the table to pay her meal, and approches the older woman to hug her. "Again, it is so good to finally see you. I'm so happy you finally got out."

Red reciprocates the hug and, when they break it, she looks at the brunette's face. "My God Alex, you are so pale...are you sure it isn't something serious?" She asks very concerned.

"Yes Red, I'll be fine." What a fucking lie she's just told. Of course she would never feel alright without Piper, but she is too tired to explain everything, so she just says goodbye to her friends and heads home.

"Okay Nicky, what the hell is wrong with Alex?" Red asks when the brunette is out of sight. "Not even in prison I've seen her this depressed. She's also haven't touched her food and burgers are her favorites!"

Nicky and Lorna look at each other and the wild-haired girl decides to speak. "Heart problems, Red."

"Heart problems?" Red repeats raising her eyebrows. "Are we talking about the same Alex? The Alex that said that love was just an ivention from Disney to entratain kids, or the one I've seen fucking almost everyday a new girl just...for fun?"

Nicky sighs, she totally gets her point of view since she too was like that. "I know it seems hard to believe, but trust me, she's changed." She stops for a minute, taking a sip from her drink. "A month ago, she met this girl, Piper. You had to see the scene, it was literally love at first sigh. I've never seen my best friend this happy or in love in my life, their relationship was...incredible." She says smiling a little, thinking back at the couple and tells Red everything.


	14. Shalom

Seven in the afternoon, the sun is already down since it's winter time, the cold is getting always sharper and Piper Chapman is in her bathtub crying. Yes, she's crying, again. The fact is that she cannot stop crying, it doesn't matter how hard she tries, she just can't. She's never thought in her life she could be this attached to somebody, depend on them this much at the point that nothing has sense when they're not with you. She feels sorry for having left Alex when she begged her to stay with tears in her eyes -it was clear she was broken- or for not letting her explain, but Jesus...what would have she done in her place?

She lets out a heavy sigh, her head hurts from all the overthinking. She buries her face, along with her body, completely under the water for as long as her lungs have air. When she emerges she looks for a full minute at the wall in front of her, her expression still. _Fuck_ , she then whispers and gets out. She wraps a towel around her wet body and takes her phone she's placed on the sink. She opens the chat with Alex and just now she notices that she's changed her profile pic with a total black one. Piper remembers clearly what she had previously...it was a picture portraing them, on her bed, in front of the mirror, with Alex hugging her from behind and giving her a kiss on the neck while she was taking the pic. She alludes a small smile at the thought, how she wishes to come back in time.

After a quite while staring, she decides to do what she took her phone for. She doesn't really think about the words too much, she just needs to ask her now, so she types: ' _why_ have you done it?' and sends it. She immediately closes the chat and rushes to dress up and dry her hair. When she's done, she checks her phone for a text back, but sees none. She opens the chat newly and notices the brunette has read without answering. She feels sad and also a lil bit angry, but not too much because after all, she's done it as well.

Without thinking of eating, Piper grabs a bottle of white wine from her fridge and pours herself a glass. This first taste of the drink, gives the blonde even more courage to talk to her beloved green-eyed girlfriend. She enters her bathroom again, takes her phone she left earlier and sits on the floor with the bottle next to her, and the glass in her other hand. She searches for Alex's number, but the voice mails immediately comes in, telling her that she's turned her phone off.

At first Piper doesn't think about leaving a message, but when she hears the sound that adverts her that she could do it, words start to come out. She isn't drunk, she's had just two glasses of wine, she may be only a little fuzzy, but still lucid. In any case, thanks to the little alcohol she has in her system and all the different emotions she's feeling, she speaks without even thinking. " _Shalom_! Do you know that means both 'hello' and 'goodbye'? Just like A _loha,_ but you probably knew that. What you may not know it's that today, I've cried even more." She stops for a minute, feeling the last words she's just said. "Do you miss me? Probably not... _I miss you._ " She haven't even thought about admitting it, she's simply felt the need to. "This is Piper by the way." She stops again, feeling the void without the brunette getting bigger and bigger. "Why are you always in my brain?" She suddenly admits and takes another sip of her wine, which makes her come more to reality to what is actually happening. "Wow, I guess things...you know things are bad when you're calling old girlfriends, I mean...I don't know, are you still my girlfriend?" It is more a question to herself than the brunette in reality. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I am doing." She says between a laugh mixed with a wiping. "Shalom." She finishes and hungs the phone, throwing it on the floor. She lets some other tears fall on her cheeks, why has she just done it? And more importantly...how can she stop thinking this much about Alex?

Suddenly, a knock at her door distracts her. She wipes her tears away and goes opening the door. Polly is standing right in front of her.

"Piper!" The girl shouts with a smile and immediately hugs the blonde. When they break apart, she notices her red eyes and her expression changes. "Geez, Pipe...still feeling blue?" The taller woman doesn't answer, she just looks away. "Fuck off, tonight you're comin with me!" Polly exclaims.

At these words, Piper finally gazes up at her best friend. "What? Where?"

"I don't know, let's drink or eat something."

"I don't know Po...I.."

"I don't wanna hear a no." Polly says, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Go grab your jacket. It will help you...trust me."

Piper doesn't really feel like going out much, but doesn't have the strength to fight back and maybe, it will actually distract her a bit. She does what her best friend has told her and they both begin to walk for the streets of Boston. In a very little time, Polly stops in front of a bar and suggests to enter. The place is so beautiful and cozy, but it just remembers her where she and Alex met. She will never forget that night, it literally changed her life forever. Yes, because even tho now they may not be together, the raven-haired woman has completely upset her life. It doesn't matter if they will make up or not, if Piper will ever see or kiss her again...Alex will forever be the love of her life.

For a couple of hours, the two friends actually have a good time together. Polly was right, this was really needed for Piper, who, in fact, finds herself smiling and laughing for the first time after two days. For a moment, she actually forgets about the brunette...at least in part. As if the destiny just doesn't want them separeted, what Piper sees gazing up in front of her, makes her blood run cold. For a moment, she spots the brunette she loves looking at her from the outside of the bar window. It lasts for lterally a second because when the girl sees she's noticed her, she immediately looks away and a bunch of people surpass her, making her figure disappear. "Alex.." Piper wishpers. When the people are finally out of sight, the girl is gone. It was her, she knows it...she can recognize those dark hair, or that face between millions.

"What?" Polly asks, noticing the blonde is staring in front of her as she's just seen a ghost.

"Alex." Piper repeats louder. "I've seen her.." She says and, before letting her friend answer, she rushes outside. She looks at her left where she spotted Alex, but doesn't see anyone beside some random people and the dark surronding them. "Alex!" She screams, but doesn't receive an answer.

"Piper what the fuck!" Polly has run over her, concerned from her actions.

"She was staring at me.."

"Who? Alex? Okay Piper, I think you're hallucinating." She says, seeing nobody in the direction Piper is looking into.

"But I thought it was her.." She softly replies with her gaze lost somewhere, maybe still searching for the brunette. Was it really just an illusion? It is impossible, she was sure it was her, but maybe... geez, it seems a fucking movie scene.

"Let's come back inside now, Pipe." Polly calmly says and leads them back in. When they sit, she looks at her best freind in front of her who has suddenly turned pale. "Jesus Piper, you cannot keep going on like that."

"I miss her, Pol. I terribly miss her presence that I find it hard to breath and there's nothing I can do.." Piper replies almost crying.

"There is something you can do! Go talk to her!" She sees the blonde isn't answering, keeping her gaze at her hands. Some tears are falling from her eyes. "Jesus Piper, it's clear you still feel something for her!"

"Of course I do, Polly...I'll always do.." Piper says lowering her voice always more, the realization of her words hurts.

Polly sighs. She takes her best friend's hands so she can finally look into her eyes. "Piper, listen, when you told me about her for the first time, I already saw how you happy she made you but fuck, I still had to see you two together." She sees Piper is now really listening to her, so she continues. "When I've seen you together, it's been like I have never met you before. You were radiant as I have never, ever, seen you in my life. You were smiling non stop, you had this dreamy expression all night long and when you two looked at each other...damn, I almost got goosebumps." The blonde doesn't know what to answer, she just looks at her friend with her month slightly opend, her mind processing all the words she's heard. Does her best friend really mean what she's said?

"Piper, I know it hasn't been easy to get to know those information and I know it hurts to think she didn't trust you, but you cannot say she hasn't loved you." Polly says. "Seriously, go to her and talk this out. She must have had her reasons for not telling you, and she surely can't live without you either. Pipe, you two are made for each other."

Piper stays silent for a minute, everything she's just heard has literally got her speechless. She's right, Polly is fucking right. She knows Alex and has seen who she truly is...the person who's been able to love her since the beginning, the one who's made her feel the happiest, who's accepted her for who she is and now...she has do it too. "You know what Pol? You're completely right. I have to see her." She says, takes her jacket and before going away, she turns again to her best friend. "Thank you, Polly." She leaves some money for what she's ordered and runs out of the bar.

* * *

Alex closes the restaurant doors behind her and starts walking toward her house. She hears a thunder, looks up at the skiy and sees the dark clouds. It is going to rain. _Great,_ she ironically thinks to herself. She starts to walk faster, hoping to arrive at home before the thunderstorm.

She passes next to various bars, but one particularly caughts her. She indeed spots with the corner of her eye the blonde who's been in her mind for all this time. She suddenly stops in her tracks and gets closer to being able to see more properly. Fuck, it's really her. She's talking to her best friend...Molly, Polly...whatever, and, even tho she's smiling, Alex can see she isn't actually okay. _Damn, she gets_ _everyday more_ _gorgeous ._

She doesn't know for how much she's stayed like that, but suddenly she notices Piper looking up at her. She see her expression changing, she seems surprised to see her or maybe she just didn't expect it. Before she can do anything, a mass of people run over her, making her walking away from that bar and breaking their eye-contact. When she menages to to free herself from that mass of people, she looks back at the direction of the bar for a second. Has it been real?

She shakes her head, thinking she really needs to rest a bit. She starts to walk away quickly, feeling the first raindrops falling on her, but suddenly she hears her name being called. _"Alex!"_ That voice, she can recognize that voice between millions. Is Piper actually calling her?

She turns around and without realizing it, she calls back. "Piper?" She says, but doesn't receive an answer. Maybe it is because she is too far now, maybe because she hasn't screamed as loud as her, but she doesn't hear anything, so she keps on walking. She really must be hallucinating.

In some minutes, Alex is finally home. The rain has just started to fall heavier and she's happy she's made it on time. She throws herself on the sofa, her hands in her hair. What the fuck is happening? She knew it was Piper, she can recognize her anywhere, but it has literally lasted a second that she doesn't even know if it has been real or not.

She sighs in frustation and takes her phone, turning it on. She sees the blonde has tried to call her and left her a message. She listens to it, to all of it and damn, tears start to form in her eyes. She misses Piper, she desperately does and knows she'll never recover from her. She knows she'll never find another girl like her, she's been and will always be the only woman she has ever loved or showed her most vulnerable part to.

Fuck. She thinks to herself. _What are you doing Alex? What are you scared of? She's the love of your life, she's the best thing that has ever happened to you and what you doing? Staying at home waiting..for it to resolve itselfs? No. Not this time. Not with Piper. You made all of this and you gotta fix it._ And with this thought the brunette takes back her jacket and rushes out of her apartment, but when she opens the door, she finds her standing there.

"Pipes?" Alex asks, not expecting it at all and fearing this can be another illusion.

"Al..." She's surprised to see her before she could knock herself. " _Shalom."_


	15. No More Lies

_"Al... Shalom."_

Alex isn't hallucinating, this isn't an illusion...Piper is really standing on her doorway in flesh and blood. She is clearly wet from the rain, she must have been caught in the middle of the thunderstorm. She's so cute tho, she seems a little lost puppy.

"Wanna come in?" The brunette asks with her usual confidence, noticing she's freazing. "You'll catch a cold if you keep staying out there."

It warms Piper everytime, no matter what, how Alex cares for her. "Y-yes...thanks." She says, not really knowing how to act.

Alex makes the blonde come in, closing the door behind her. She notices Piper doesn't sit, maybe because she doesn't want to wet her sofa, or maybe because she feels uncomfortable. However, the brunette goes into her room to search for some dry clothes. When she comes back she sees Piper peering around, as she's remembering everything. "Here, put these on." She says handing her the items.

Piper doesn't take them immediately. She looks at them first and then into Alex's eyes. A small smile appears on her lips at how sweet she still is toward her. "Thank you." She softly says.

The blonde takes her jacket off and places it on the radiator. She's about to do the same also with her t-shirt, but feels the brunette's eyes scrutinizing her. She turns around and sees how Alex is looking at her...as she's always used to do: with lust, desire and, of course, with love. She knows how Alex cannot resist it when she gets undressed. "Can't I have a little privacy?" She's ironic, of course it doesn't bother her, she just wants to play with her and the older woman knows it.

"As I've never seen you naked before." She replies with the same tone, maybe with a lil bit more confidence. They lock eyes for some seconds, then Alex gives up and turns around a little bit, but not too much. When with the side of the eye she sees the blonde's changed, she faces her again. "Why are you here, Pipes?" She asks straight forward. She too wanted to talk to her and wants to get this sort out immediately.

Piper looks up at her, she's put her musk back on. She sits on the sofa, stares at the floor for a second and then back at the brunette. "I could ask you the same." She says. "I mean, where were you going?" Deep inside of her she knows she wanted to come to her.

Alex looks at her for a moment, she knows Piper too well. She sits down next to her and locks their eyes. "You've came here. You first."

Piper takes a deep breath, looks down at her hands and, when she feels the courage to, she looks back up into those green eyes she adores. "I miss you, Alex." She starts, her eyes gettin wet. "I won't lie, I got mad and I still am a little bit after what I've found out, but in this time apart I've realized how much I cannot stay without you. If I want it or not, you complete me Alex and I can't and will never stop loving you." She looks down at her hands thinking about what she is about to say. "But why have you done it Alex?" She finally asks, gazing back at her.

Alex watches her for a minute. She feels the same way for her but damn, again this fucking question. "Pipes, the reasons why I've got involved in drugs are many, but I've done it and I cannot change it."

"I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore.."

"Jesus, Piper, why can you see just this side of me? Am I really just a criminal to you?" She asks frustrated.

Piper stays silent for a minute and looks at her deeply. "Wait...Alex, do you think this is what it is all about?" She sees the brunette a lil bit confused. "Okay, I admit that it did something at first when I knew about drugs or prison, but after a minute it didn't even matter this much." She sees Alex even more confused. "What I meant with my question was...why haven't you trusted me? Why Alex? Why have you done it?"

The older woman doesn't say a word, she just stares at Piper in front of her. _So this was what she really meant? She's mad because she thinks...I didn't trust her?_ All of the sudden all of the anger she could feel a minute ago, fades away. She stares into the blonde's eyes and sees the hurt in them and so decides to finally speak. "Pipes..." She takes Piper's hands in hers. "It's not like I didn't trust you, I do, as I've never done with anybody. I've opened with you in such a short notice that I don't even know how." She moves her hand to lift the blonde's chin. "The reason why I haven't told you about this is just because I cared for you too much. I was scared that you could run away from me, or hate me, and the thought was too painful. Trust me, I felt like shit every time I had to lie to you, but again...I was scared. You are the love of my life Piper. You've been the only girl that has been able to transform me into another person, a happy and smiling person, and I know I'll never find anybody like you." She sees the blonde softening her expression, so she adds another thing. "I may have lied to you about my past, but I've never lied when I said you own my entire heart and I want to spend all my life with you. Everything I've told you about my feelings, kid...it has always been real."

Piper's eyes are now definitely on the edge of crying. This woman in front of her is the fucking best thing has ever happened to her and she's so damn lucky to have her. "Alex.." She starts, but can't finish because she rushes on the brunette's lips...those lips she's missed so much. She knows she hasn't been the only one to miss their kisses, because she feels Alex respond almost immediately. Their tongues start a frenetic dance, until they both need air. They first look at each others lips and then back into their eyes. A genuine smile appears on them both. "You are the love of my life, too." Piper says and sees the brunette wide her smile. "But promise me something..."

"Tell me."

"No more lies." Piper says, as serious as she's never been.

Alex shows off a closed smile and leans in to kiss the blonde's cheek. "No more lies." She repeats softly, but decisively. She sees her girlfriend smiling again, but her eyes don't lie...she needs to know. "It's okay Pipes, you can ask me anything you want."

Piper swallows, how can she read her this damn well? "I.." She babbles, not really knowing how to continue.

"Piper," Alex says lifting her chin again. "As you said, no more lies. So go on, it's perfectly normal that you want to know more about my past life. I promise I will answer sincerely."

Piper sees the truth in her eyes, so she takes a deep breath and asks her. "How long have you been in prison?"

Here she is again, the coyly and corious girl that Alex finds the most adorable one on Earth. She takes a minute to look at this cute sight in front of her, and then finally answers. "Four years." She sees the blonde raise her eyebrows and open her mouth in shook. "I know, it's a lot." She says with a mid laugh, but returns serious almost immediately thinking back at how much time she passed there. "From when I was 23, to 27...last year."

"Do they really charge you this much for drugs?"

"Oh trust me babe, I was lucky. My boss got 27 years." She sees the blonde's eyes widen even more. "It's depressing, I know." She looks at Piper, who's clear that is dying to ask her something else, but again, she's too scared to do it. The brunette sits closer, taking her hand in hers to make their eyes meet again. "It's okay kid, really." She kisses her lips softly, so that she can feel how much she trusts her. "Ask me. You have all the right to. It won't bother me."

Piper stares at Alex, who's extremely close to her now, and feels so reassured, so she takes courage and asks. "Do you...I mean, do you still.."

"You wanna ask me if I still take drugs?" Alex completes the sentence for Piper, knowing the girl won't be able to do it. She sees the blonde swallowing and slowly nodding. "No babe, I don't." She says with a soft smile on her lips, tucking a lock of Piper's hair behind her ear. "Actually I've never really been an user. Maybe I've done it a few times in the first period I was in, just to try you know, but nothing more."

"What did you exactly do?" Piper asks, not really sure if the brunette wants to even talk about this, but immediately sees she's so open with her and it literally warms her heart.

"I would import drugs, mostly heroine, in all the different countries it was needed, arrange some girls into doing it and fuck...I was so good at it." She says with a hint of melancholy. She looks at her hands, and then back into Piper's eyes. "Maybe the only thing I've ever been good at."

Piper feels so sad at the thought that the brunette can really think this this little about herself, she's been what she's always wanted to be since the first day they met. "Didn't you think about the consequences when you entered this business? I mean... _why have you done it_?" This time she really means what the brunette first thought of.

Alex breathes deeply, looks at a random point and then back into her eyes. "I don't really know, babe...it was adrenalinic, fun, adventurous and it gave me so much money. All the money I've never had. I mean, I don't wanna say it was the right choise or that I would do it again but...it gave me this house and everything I have now so, it was kinda appealing."

Piper doesn't say a word for a minute. She's fascinated from the brunette's story because, even tho she's done some illegal stuff, she got to know her reasons and understood how you should never judge a book by it's cover. Before Alex came into her life, she's always been taught that prisoners only were mean people, people who will never be able to live normally as everybody else. The thing is that, in reality, it can happen to anybody. Yes, because for the littlest choice you make, even if it doesn't immediately seem like it, your life can be completely upset down and she knows it so well. Maybe it was all meant to be, maybe everything really happens for a reason, because after all...it is _never a coincidence._

"It isn't true, anyways." Piper says all of the sudden.

"What isn't true?" The brunette asks in confusion, she didn't expect this answer.

"Importing drugs isn't the only thing you've ever been good at." She says, her lips curving into a closed smile. "You're a wonderful personal trainer, party organizer, daughter, friend and specially...lover." Her face gets even closer to Alex's. "You surely are the best in making someone orgasm." She finishes with a whisper, leaving a slow kiss on her neck.

Alex closes her eyes at the sensation and the words she's just heard. This girl will never stop to turn her on in the less time ever. "You can't even imagine how right you are on the last part." She says and reciprocates the kisses on her neck, reaching her collarbone that is shown from the t-shirt she is wearing. Slowly she menages to get on top of her, her right hand playing with the hem of the shirt. Pretty soon she feels a moan escape from the blonde's lips, and damn, it is like music to her. She kisses her lips softly and lovely, and with a quick move she menages to rid the girl of the fabric that is separating her from the view of her naked chest. She lowers her mouth on her breasts, passing her finger on her bra, feeling her hard nipples. Quickly she rids her also of this item, showing her perfect boobs. She takes a nipple in her mouth, receiving a loud moan from the blonde. Before she can even realize it, Piper's also rid her of her t-shirt and bra. She feels her hand cupping her breast and she can't help, but moan as well.

"Alex...I want you so bad.." Piper admits panting.

"I want you too, Pipes...you can't imagine how much."

As quickly as she can, Alex rids Piper also of her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked under her. How she's missed this view. Before the blonde can even realize it, Alex's tongue is taking the first lick of all of her juices. She's surprised to see how fucking wet she is. "Wow, you really must have missed me so much." The brunette says, emerging between Piper's legs.

"A looottt!" Piper says, loving the feeling of Alex making love to her again.

Alex smiles mischievously and takes faster licks, receiving always louder moans from her girlfriend. The distance made her so excited and it's fucking hot. The brunette starts to play with her clit with her tongue, and inserts two fingers in Piper's dripping pussy. She finds a steady rhythm, which she sticks to, moving always faster. To make everything even more pleasuring, she makes the blonde rest her thigh on her shoulder, so that she can have better access.

"Oh fuck, yes Alex.." It doesn't take much for the blonde to feel herself coming, but this time it feels different. She doesn't really know what it is, but she doesn't even have time to think about it too much, that she cums hard. The thing is...she cums _way too hard_. "Al...don't you tell me I've just.." She starts to say, trying to breath normally again.

"Squirted? Yes." Alex answers, licking what is left of the blonde's juices on her chin.

Piper immediately blushes. "What...oh my God I...I'm sorry, I didn't think I could.."

"Hey." Alex stops her, finding her the absolutely cutest. She kisses her softly to reassure her. "It was amazing. Really, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I freaking loved it." She kisses her again and notices a small smile when they break apart.

"Have you ever squirted?" Piper asks, still a lil bit shy about the topic.

"No, never." Alex answers, leaving some other kisses all over her face. She too missed this woman as air and it feels so good to finally being able to taste her again.

"Well there's always a first time." Piper says and inverts their positions.


	16. Cigarettes After Sex

**This isn't anything special, but I think it's kinda cute so... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alex wakes up the next day, finding the spot next to her empty. She groans a little because there's nothing she wants more than hold her girlfriend close in the morning, but shrugs thinking she may just be in the shower or eating breakfast. She gets up, puts on some old clothes since she's still naked from the night before, and heads for her bathroom, to find nobody. She actually would have liked to find Piper there, under the water, so she could have joined her. Even tho they basically spent all night making love, she's just too greedy with her...specially after being apart for days.

The brunette finally makes her way to the living room and sees the shape of Piper on the balcony, giving her back to her. She's just wearing one of her oversized hoodies, she must have stolen it from her closet while she was sleeping. She's the cutest, most gorgeous person alive. A smile appears on Alex's lips, this girl is the strongest drug she's ever taken.

"Good morning, kid. Slept w..." She can't finish her sentence, because what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. "Piper, are you smocking?" It may seem not this big deal, but she's never seen the blonde with a cigarette or anything like that. She haven't even thought that she would be able to see her doing it and also, knowing how bad it is to your organism, it's kinda shocking for her.

Piper turns around and sees the brunette widening her eyes, the green even more visible. "Hey, Al." She simply says, sitting on one of the two chairs that are placed there. "Yes, I am. Want one?"

Alex doesn't reply immediately, she just stares at her incredulously and worried, because it's clear the blonde isn't feeling any good. Her head is hold up by her hand, probably because of a headache, her eyes are particularly red and she doesn't stop coughing. "Are you okay, Pipes? It seems as you've just smocked crack." Alex asks, sitting on the other chair next to her.

Piper slowly places her head, from her hand, to the brunette's shoulder. "My body hates nicotine."

"I sure as hell can see that." Alex says with a mid laugh. "But seriously, you weren't this messed up even when you got drunk and tried to have sex with me. Even if I admit that I wouldn't mind that same effect now."

Piper playfully punches the brunette, her lips curving into a small smile. "Shut up, I'm okay. I mean, I guess so. When I was a teenager I tried to smoke for the first time and, trust me when I say this is nothing. I started to get all red in my face, along with my eyes, I started to shake and a horrible headache was literally killing me." She stops for a second to take another hit off the cigarette, even tho she's talking about how bad it is. "My friends took me to the hospital and the doctor told me that it was kinda as an allergic reaction to nicotine. I know...allergic to cigarettes, is strange. You can't imagine my parents reaction when they came picking me up." She finishes and again, takes another hit, deepening herself into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Why are doing it then?" Alex softly asks, caressing the blonde's hair.

"It doesn't have the same effect anymore. I mean, I've tried a couple of times more after that moment and every time it got kinda better, so you know.." Piper says, lifting her head from the brunette's shoulder.

"But you never know if you're gonna be lucky or not, right?" Alex asks raising her eyebrow and sees Piper slowly saying no with her head, her eyes at the cigarette between her fingers. "Then again, why do you keep trying if you know it has this effect on you?"

Piper shrugs. "Dunno. I've always kinda of been fascinated in a sort of way from cigarettes." She admits taking another puff, but this time it makes her cough even more.

"Give me it." Alex calmly says, and slowly takes the cigarette from her girlfriend's fingers. She takes the last hit to finish it herself, and throws it away. Piper cannot explain it, but she finds the brunette extremely sexy smocking. "When did you take them, anyway?"

"I bought them months ago, but they've just stayed abandoned in my bag."

"Where are they?" Alex sees Piper pointing to the small table next to her, so she gets up and takes the whole pack. She goes back inside and throws them away.

"I'm the only one, ain't I?" Piper says seeing the brunette coming back. "Nobody in the world is allergic to nicotine."

"Trust me, baby, you're lucky. I know what it means to be addicted to something like that, and it isn't any good."

"Haven't you said that you weren't an user?" Piper asks looking into her eyes, she's starting to get a lil bit worried.

"I wasn't, but Nicky surely was." Alex stops for a minute, to take a deep breath. "When we first entered the business, as I've told you, we both tried, but Nicky liked it way too much. Many times she would have breath crisis, throw up, start to shake and sweat, it seemed as she was about to die...and she came pretty close to that. One day she completely blackout and had to go through a heart surgery. I don't know if you've ever noticed the scar on her chest, but it's because of that. Even in prison I've witnessed many girls going through the same shit and I've really realised how what I was doing could hurt people. Because we're all weak and it's so easy to become addicted to something like that." She takes the blonde's hands in hers, and continues. "So even if cigarettes aren't exactly the same as drugs, they still are bad. I admit I sometimes smoke too, but if they have this effect on you, it's better not to play with fire kid." She directs one of her hands to caress her cheek. "I care for you and I wouldn't want to see you going through some shit for something as stupid as nicotine."

Piper looks at Alex, feeling everyday more fascinated by her. She's clearly gone through so many things in life, good or bad, she's seen a lot and it's just so charming how wise she can be. The brunette may seem as the toughest girl you can ever meet, but the affection she is able to show when she really cares is the purest thing on Earth.

Piper puts on a small smile and, not knowing what to answer, she slowly leans in and softly kisses her girlfriend. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying their morning kisses. Alex can still feel the taste of nicotine on the blonde's lips, which is kinda hot. She deepens the kiss always more, until she feels Piper shiver from a gust of wind. The brunette slowly detaches herself from her lips, and laughs softly at the view of her girlfriend trying to shrink inside the hoodie. "Bad clothing choice for the middle of January."

"Well, I couldn't find the clothes you gave me yesterday, since somebody here spread them all over the living room, so I basically had no choice." Piper replies, sitting up from her chair and straddling the brunette.

Alex makes Piper sit on her thighs, caressing her bare legs while they positioned at the side of her hips. "So you're trying to say it is my fault?" Alex ironically asks tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, completely." She says and hides newly her face into the crook of Alex's neck, who immediately starts to play with her hair. She closes her eyes for a minute, loving the sensation of the brunette cuddling her. She already feels warmer.

"It's yours." Alex suddenly says.

"What?" Piper asks in confusion, emerging from her girlfriend's neck.

"The hoodie, is yours."

"Seriously?" Piper is way too happy about it, she's always loved little things like sharing something so personal as clothes. "You wanna give me it?"

Alex softly laughs at how cute this girl is, she knows how she adores gestures like that. "Yes, kid." She leaves a soft kiss on her cheek and sees Piper smiling widely, throwing her arms around her. She laughs harder. "I should give you my clothes more often." She says hugging her back.

"You are the sweetest, Alex." Piper simply says, and rushes to kiss the brunette. This time the kiss get more passionate. "I have a surprise for you too." She admits with a smirk when they break apart.

Alex notices how she is biting her lower lip, which usually happens when something dirty is going on. "Oh yeah? And what is it? I'm curious now."

Piper smiles mischievously and lowers to the brunette's mouth. "Feel it yourself." She whispers and directs Alex's hand inside the hoodie.

Alex is amused by all of this mystery, but what she feels really takes her by surprise: her girlfriend isn't wearing any underwear. Luckily the hoodie is so long that it's almost a dress. The older woman immediately reciprocates the mischievous look, her pupils dilated. "You're such a naughty girl, you know?" She whispers back, gently passing her finger on the blonde's labia and clit. Piper throws her head back, fastening her grip on the brunette's t-shirt. It doesn't take much for Alex to feel her finger getting wet from the blonde's excitement. "Why don't we go inside and have a _hot_ shower together?"

Piper opens her eyes, smiles at her girlfriend and stands up. She takes Alex's hand and basically runs for the bathroom, with the brunette who follows her with an amusing look on her face.


	17. Babygirl

**Here's a very late Valentine's Day chapter, but I felt like writing it so here it is.**

 **Also...this took a week more, I'm aware, but I want you to know that when it happens it just means that I'm having a little author block, but definitely haven't given up.**

 **Thank you again for reading, see you in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

 _A month later_ *

It is Valentine's Day and Piper wakes up thanks to the bell ringing. She groans and slowly makes her way of of the bed, still half asleep. Without even thinking she opens the door, to find nobody. She looks around, but doesn't see anyone, until she looks down at her feet. She sees a bouquet full of purple tulips and some daisies, her favourite flowers in the whole world. She takes them in her hands and inhales the wonderful smell they emanate. A small smile appears on her lips and just in this moment she notices there's also a little message. ' _Good morning, kid. I must have woken you up, since somebody here likes to sleep, so sorry for that. The thing is that today you're doomed to pass a day with me, so turn around and we can begin.'_ She widens her smile at the final rhyme and does what the message told her to. Before she can realize it, Alex is standing right in front of her smiling. She winces, not expecting it...she hasn't even heard her sneak up behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kid!" Alex exclaims.

"Jesus, Alex. You startled me. How did you get in here?"

"Don't you remember? You gave me your back door keys for emergencies. I figured out this was a hella of an emergency."

Piper just looks at her for a full minute, smiling like an idiot and shaking her head. This has been the cutest thing somebody has done for her so far. She can't help it...she jumps on the brunette, crossing her legs around her waist, and kisses her with all the love she is feeling right now. Alex is a little taken aback from the blonde's action, but menages to get her in time. She giggles, Piper is so cuddlish and she's absolutely here for that.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Alex. The surprise, the letter, the flowers...and by the way, how did you know they are my favourites? I've never told you."

"Well..." The brunette starts, grinning. "Let's just say that one day, when you were in the shower, I've searched in your contacts for your brother Cal and he told me. I mean, you said that he's always known you more than anyone else."

Piper softens her expression, melting at the idea that she's done research on her personal tastes just to make everything even more perfect. She could just buy random flowers, or roses which are a classic, but no...Alex Vause isn't a cliché type of person. If she cares, she'll find many ways to show you. "Al, you're amazing, really. I love you so much." Piper admits, and locks their lips once again. The kiss, that started soft and gentle, gets always more passionate. Piper's hands are all over her girlfriend's hair, and Alex tightens the grip on the blonde's ass. Before she can come to reality from what is happening, Piper feels Alex positionating her on the counter. Her hot and swollen lips are all over her neck, but the younger woman suddenly remembers something.

"Al...Alex..wait.." She tries to say between the little moans she's already letting escape from her mouth. "I..I have something for you too.."

"You do?" Alex replies, but just keeps on kissing her girlfriend's collarbone. She hears Piper let out some other moans, but suddenly feels her hands stave her off. The blonde jumps off of the counter, and smiles at Alex.

"Follow me." Piper whispers and leads the brunette to her bedroom.

Alex sits on the bed and watches with a mischievous grin her girlfriend who's searching for something on the floor of her wardrobe, perfectly showing off her beautiful ass. "You are aware of the fact that I love your butt with all my soul, right?" She provocatively says.

Piper turns around to give her a fake death stare, which immediately turns into her biting her lower lip, smiling. She comes back to her searching and finally finds what she's been looking for. "Here it is." She makes her way to the brunette with a cute little bag, sits on the bed and gives it to her. "Open it!" She exclaims.

Alex smiles at how Piper's eyes are shining, she's adorable. She finally looks at the gift in her hands and finds a little box inside of the bag. She opens it and sees two necklaces, each forming a half of a heart. ' _Al'_ is engraved on one of them, along with ' _Pipes'_ on the other oneShe widens her smile at the fact that she's used their nicknames instead of their real names. "Look at the back." Piper says, before the brunette can reply something herself. Alex does what she's been told to and sees that also the date when they met is engraved on the halves. Her smile now is definitely the biggest.

"I hope you like it...I know this can be considered a lil bit childish, or stupid, but I've always wanted to have them with my partner. The thing is that I've never really felt like doing it with any of my previous relationships, 'cause I didn't feel the same connection as I do with you, so...you know.."

It makes Alex melt to see how sweet Piper can be, how she loves to love and be loved. She makes her sit on her lap and moves the hair that are covering her face. "I love it. Seriously, it's such a sweet and adorable gift. Thank you, _babygirl_." She whispers and leaves a soft kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Have you just called me babygirl?" Piper excitedly asks.

Alex chuckles. "Do you like it?" She's kinda impressed by it too, she has always found these types of pet names too mushy, but maybe nobody has ever been worth to call like that.

Instead of answering, the blonde rushes on her lips. Their tongues start a beautiful dance, until they break apart to gain some air. They let their foreheads rest on one another, both taking some time to look into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Alex cuts their eye-contact, takes the necklace that says ' _Pipes'_ and gives it to her girlfriend. "Will you fasten me it?" She knows Piper too well, and knows she will appreciate this cute little moment.

Piper, in fact, smiles widely at the question and nods with her head. She takes the necklace from the brunette and fastens it around her neck. She then turns around and lets her girlfriend doing the same with her. She isn't able to face her again, that Alex's lips are already attacking her. In a matter of time, the older woman is already straddling her. One of her hands is inside the xl t-shirt she is wearing, massaging her breast. Piper lets out a moan of appreciation and hears the brunette grin in response.

"I bet you already are ready for me." Alex whispers into the blonde's ear and sees her biting her lip. She's right.

"You say it." Piper answers, raising her eyebrows.

Alex smiles mischievously and lifts Piper's t-shirt up, leaving her just with her panties. She approaches two fingers to her intimacy, never breaking their eye-contact, to find the fabric completely wet...as she expected. She widens her smile and, with a quick move, she rids her of this last piece of clothing. Her mouth immediately lowers on Piper's pussy, letting her tongue having a taste of her.

"Alex.." Piper pants, and throws her head aback at the sensation.

"You're too good." Alex says, reaching for the blonde's mouth once again, so she can be able to verify it herself. Without breaking the kiss, she slides two fingers inside Piper's entrance. The blonde immediately bites her girlfriend's lower lip at the sensation, making the brunette moan too. Alex keeps going in and out of her, observing all of her reactions. It's like watching her favourite movie. It doesn't take so long for Piper to cum on her fingers.

"Jesus Alex.." Piper says, trying to find a steady breath again.

"You're taking less and less to come." Alex teases, licking the blonde's excitement from her fingers.

"Oh shut up!" Piper replies. "And by the way, it's so sexy when you lick your fingers after I've cum on them." She provocatively admits, cupping the brunette's cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Alex is kinda surprised by her girlfriend's words, she isn't that kind of person to be this opened in sex, but absolutely adores how she gets everyday more into the dirty talking. The brunette reciprocates the kiss and is suddenly straddled by Piper.

"I'm really curious of how much longer you can take." But before she can do something, Alex stops her.

"Maybe later, babe. Now go get prepared, while I make some breakfast."

"But, I wanted to have _you_ for breakfast." Piper replies with her puppy face.

Alex giggles. "You're adorable when you put on that face, but I've got today all planned and I need you to be ready." She says, but sees her girlfriend deepening her kid-a-like expression. "Don't you worry, making love is surely on the list." She usually wouldn't care about doing things with a schedule, but she has something prepared for Piper that cannot wait.

The blonde, on the other hand, smiles hearing the last words. She leans in to give Alex one last kiss and heads for her bathroom, to have a shower. The brunette, meanwhile, goes into Piper's kitchen and starts to prepare some pancakes. In ten minutes Piper is done and making her way to the kitchen as well, with only a towel around her torso. She finds her beautiful girlfriend cooking, giving her back to her. She's so hot.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are while you're cooking?"

Alex eyes up at the voice she's just heard and spots Piper in front of her, fresh out of the shower. "Says the girl with only a towel around her."

Piper bites her lower lip and approaches the brunette, hugging her from behind. She sees her smiling and it just makes her so happy. "What are you preparing?"

"Blueberry pancakes. You hungry?"

"Yep, a lot."

"Good, 'cause they're ready." Alex says and moves from the blonde's embrace, making the towel fall off of her body. _Fuck, she's_ _breathtaking._

"You're staring." Piper suddenly says, making the brunette come out of her trance.

"You're art." Alex replies, without hesitation. The blonde softens her expression at these words and starts to smile like an idiot. "You better put something on, or I don't know how much I can resist."

"Maybe I don't want you to." Piper whispers. The brunette just stares at her, worshipping her with her eyes, but still remains where she is. "Okay fine, I'll dress up. But remember what you've promised me." She says and makes her way to the bedroom. She puts on some jeans with a cute bordeaux t-shirt, and comes back into the kitchen. They eat the delicious pancakes Alex has made and when they're done, they both reach for the brunette's car to go to...somewhere Alex doesn't wanna say.

"Why don't you tell me where we're going?" Piper asks.

"Because it would ruin the surprise." Alex replies, caressing her girlfriend's inner thigh.

"You could be kidnapping me, you know...just saying." Piper ironically says, making Alex giggle.

"Have you always been this impatient in your life?"

"Oh come on...not even a hint?" Here is the puppy face back again.

The brunette lets out another laugh, shaking her head. _Yes, she has always been this impatient;_ she thinks. "No need to, we're here." Alex says, parking her car.

Piper curiously gets out and looks around her, she's kinda confused. "Alex...where are we?"

"Come with me." The older woman just says, with a grin on her lips.

Piper takes her hand and soon she sees they are entering into an animal shop. "Al, what does this mean? Why are we here?" She asks, always more confused.

"Will you shut up for a second?" Alex asks laughing, she can't wait to see her reaction at the surprise.

The blonde alludes a small smile and silently follows her girlfriend, who's soon greeted by a woman at the reception. This woman eventually introduces herself to Piper and leads them to...well, somewhere. They stop in front of a locked door and, before Piper can realise anything, she's soon faced by a newborn french bulldog. Her mouth opens from the surprise, she's always loved dogs so much. "Oh my God, he's so cute!" She exclaims and runs to the little puppy who was sleeping, but isn't too mad about being waken up for some petting.

"It's a she." The vet says.

"And she's yours." Alex admits, looking with a huge smile her girlfriend who's having fun with the little dog.

At these words, Piper stops in her cuddles and immediately gazes up at the brunette. "What...Alex, don't you tell me you've really.."

Alex nods. "You've told me how much you wanted a french bulldog to name Tank, so I've thought.." She isn't able to finish, that her girlfriend is rushing on her lips. They both smile in the kiss, trying not to go too further since there's somebody watching.

"Al, you are incredible." Piper says when they break apart. "You shouldn't have, I mean this is...this is the sweetest thing somebody has ever done for me. I'll never thank you enough." She finishes, almost with tears in her eyes, and kisses the brunette newly...without giving her time to reply anything.

"I'm glad that you've liked her." The veterinary says when they separate. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait a month to take her home, 'cause she was just born and we need to have her with us for another while. But anyways, you can take her for a couple of hours today...so you'll both start to know the other one better."

Piper approaches her new puppy again and pets her head. "That's fine, thank you so much. I can't wait to spend some time together." The little dog barks in response and Piper's smile widens.

"It seems as she already loves you, kid." Alex softly says, putting her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

Some minutes later, Alex and Piper are out with Tank on a leash. The blonde cannot stop from smiling looking at how cute the puppy is and the brunette finds it absolutely adorable. They decide to go to the park and play a little with a small ball they've bought at the animal shop.

"Good girl!" Piper exclaims, seeing Tank coming back with the toy for the hundredth time. "Why don't you try now?" She asks Alex.

"That ball must be full of saliva."

"Oh come on, I didn't pictured you as a squeamish person."

"I'm not, it's just that.."

"Come on, it will be fun!" Piper interrupts her.

"Fine!" Alex exclaims and takes the ball from the blonde's hands. She launches it as far as she can and immediately Tank is running after it. In a very little time, the dog is already coming back. She has to admit it indeed is funny, this puppy is so cute. "Thank you Ta..." She cannot finish, that the dog is trying to jump on her lap. She must find Alex cute too. "Oh...Tank, get off!"

Piper lets out a little laugh at the view of the puppy licking her girlfriend's face, or at her reactions. "See? She loves you too."

"Well, it would be great it she loved me a little less.."

"Okay fine...Tank, come here." Piper says, taking the dog in her arms. "I know, I love to kiss Alex too."

The brunette just smiles seeing the girl she loves this happy, and they all spend the rest of the morning at the park, until is is lunch time. The girls drop Tank at the vet, promising her to visit sometime in this month, and decide to cook something at Piper's. At around 7 pm, Alex takes her girlfriend for the last surprise she has planned for this day. They stop in front of a cute, but also kinda elegant, restaurant. The brunette gives her name and they go to the upper floor. Piper, immediately, is completely blown away by the view in front of her: you can perfectly see the Charles River and, the fact that it is at sunset, makes everything even more amazing and breathtaking.

"Woah, this is so beautiful." Piper says, admiring this incredible landscape.

"I knew you would have loved it." Alex replies, kissing her cheek. They sit down and order their food, but Piper is too excited. She keeps taking pictures of the view, stealing some shots also with the brunette...maybe something more than some. "Piper, babe, this probably is the hundredth pic of us that you've taken." Alex giggles.

"I just love capturing memories."

"Well..." Alex says. "Let me capture this moment too, then." She takes her phone out and points it in the blonde's direction. "Come on, give mama a smile."

"What? No Al, not just of me!" Piper says laughing, and covers her face with her hand.

"Why not? I wanna post it." Alex admits. "I wanna show everyone how beautiful my girlfriend is." At this Piper smiles widely without even realising it, and the brunette takes advantage for taking the picture, eventually posting it.

The waiter comes back with their orders and they enjoy their meals together, ending to split a piece of chocolate cake.

"I have a confession." Piper suddenly says.

"You're gay? Oh, I've already noticed that." Alex ironically replies, eating the last bite of the dessert.

"So funny." Piper watches her girlfriend laugh and it's an even more gorgeous view than the river. "Anyways, it's so much better.." She says with a mischievous grin. She looks around to make sure that nobody is listening and makes sign with her finger to the brunette to come closer. Once Alex's face is inches from hers, she whisper. "I may have forgotten my underwear another time."

Alex closes her eyes at those words, letting them burn inside of her. "Mmh, we should really visit the doctor for these lacks of memory babe...I'll tell you, we'll go now." She says and takes Piper by her wrist. They pay and basically run for the car but, while Alex is driving, Piper can't stop herself from teasing her girlfriend. "Jesus, Pipes...If you keep.."

"What?" Piper provocatively asks, letting her hand slide a little too further into Alex's dress. She sees her swallowing hard and decides to also leave a slow kiss on her neck. Before she can realise it, the brunette almost avoids to crush with another car by miracle.

"Piper, we'll have an accident if we keep fore-playing here." It is the hardest thing ever for Alex to stop her girlfriend, but they really can get hurt.

"Fine." Piper replies, giving Alex one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll be a good girl." Alex turns around to give her a quick complicity smile and keeps on driving. They finally arrive at Piper's place and, spreading clothes for all their way, they make it to her bedroom. "I have another gift for you." Piper almost whisper, slowly breaking their kiss. "Wait here." She says and heads for the bathroom, closing the door.

"Pipes, can't it wait for later? I need you right now!" She screams, so she can hear her.

"Wasn't I the impatient one?" Piper screams back.

Alex giggles, shaking her head, and sits on the bed, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to come back. _She's taking way too much_ , she thinks after almost ten minutes that she's still in the bathroom. "Piper, baby are you okay? Why are you ta..." She can't finish her sentence, because the blonde finally comes back with the sexiest red lacy set of underwear she has ever seen. "Fuck, Pipes...you really want me dead. Come here. Now." She commands with desire.

Piper makes her way to the brunette, deciding to stop to offer her a little lap dance with the bed jambs. Alex watches the blonde scrupulously, making her way to reach her. When the finally meet in the middle of the bed, they unite their lips with a kiss full of passion and lust.

"You're perfect." Alex whisper into Piper's ear, sliding her hands all over her body.

The blonde closes her eyes for a second, letting the brunette palpate her ass. Before she can go any further, Piper pushes Alex on the bed, straddling her. "Remember? It is my time now to taste you." She sees her girlfriend smiling and kisses her once again. In such a short notice, she rids her of her dress, bra and panties...leaving her completely naked. She's the best thing she has ever lead her eyes on. Piper takes one hard nipple into her mouth and sucks hard. She receives a loud moan from Alex, and something suddenly pops into her mind. Without stopping with her kisses, so the brunette would have kept her eyes closed, her hand reaches for the drawer next to them.

Unfortunately, Alex hears the noises. "What did you take?" She asks, noticing the blonde hiding something behind her back.

"Nothing. Close your eyes again." She replies, leaving a soft kiss on her neck. "Just trust me, babe."

Alex smiles at the mystery. "Okay fine, but you have to do something for me."

"What?" Piper asks and immediately feels the brunette unfastening her bra.

"I love it when you dress up for me, but I really want you to be naked right now." Alex whispers and throws her bra on the bed. She looks at Piper who is smiling in response, ridding herself also of her thong and being careful not to show what's behind her back. The brunette takes a minute to admire her and then does what she's been told, closing her eyes once again. She lets Piper worship her, moaning louder when she feels her tongue on her intimacy. Soon Piper adds her fingers and the brunette can't help but throw her head aback. When she least expects it, the blonde replaces her mouth with a vibrator, making Alex gasp. _So, this was what she took._

"Oh fuck, Piper.." She pants out, letting her hands grip onto the blonde's hair.

Piper grins and emerges from her girlfriend's legs so she can kiss her. Before she can know it, Alex directs her fingers inside her entrance, not being able to keep her hands off of her anymore. In a matter of time, the room is filled witch each other's screams and not long after, they both reach the peak. Maybe Alex has reached it way too much.

"Alex...you've just...you've just squirted!" Piper exclaims, she cannot believe she is really the cause of it.

"Fuck yeah, I really did.." Alex answers, trying to recover from the orgasm. "And you are the first girl that has been able to do it."

Piper immediately puts on a huge smile and kisses her sweetly. She's really been a first for Alex. "Good night, Al." Piper softly says when they break apart.

"Good night, _babygirl."_ Alex replies and Piper has definitely found her favourite nickname ever.


	18. Team Vauseman

**It's been so long, sorry for that, but here are three chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex is the first one opening her eyes the next day. She sees her naked girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to her, with her arm slung over her torso and her head on her chest. Alex finds her extremely cute being cuddled up like this, she honestly just wants to protect this girl for the rest of her life. After some minutes of staring, she starts to move slowly to not wake her up, but Piper begins to groan. Alex passes her hand through her hair, leaving a little kiss on her forehead. Piper leans into her girlfriend's chest even more and the brunette lets out a little laugh at the view.

"Your boobs are so comfy." Piper whispers, her voice still raucous from the sleep.

Alex giggles. "Is this a way to tell me that they are so big?"

"You said it."

"And you showed it" She sees the blonde smiling and finally opening her blue eyes. "Morning by the way, babygirl."

Piper puts on a huge smile and leans in to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "Good morning, love muffin."

"How did you just call me?"

"Love muffin." Piper proudly says, getting on her knees. She knew she would have this reaction from the brunette and she just loves to tease her.

Alex grins and shakes her head. "What makes you think I like being called like that, schnookums?" She takes Piper from her arm and makes her fall on top of her chest again, moving her hand to cup Piper's naked ass cheeks.

Piper takes some time to look into Alex's eyes, it always does something to have her this close...specially when it's spontaneous. She just smiles sweetly at first, but slowly her finger stars to draw invisible circles on Alex's boobs.

Alex watches how Piper follows her motions with her eyes, she's the hottest and the cutest at the same time. In addiction to that, Piper's pussy is laying exactly on hers, which feels so incredibly good. Alex reaches for a lock of hair and stars to play with it, to gain her girlfriend's attention. "Your obsession over my tits is unhealthy, kid. Even in the first minute we met you were already checking them out."

"Hey, it's not my fault if I've always been a boob touching kind of lesbian!"

"So, you touched other boobs than mines?"

Piper puts on a shit-eating grin on. "Why? Don't you tell me you're jealous?"

"You're so full of yourself." Alex traces her fingers over Piper's breasts too, pinching her nipples in the way. The blonde jerks at the sudden stimulation and her hips buck up, causing her intimacy to stroke Alex's clit. Alex makes Piper lower herself completely on her, so she could whisper into her ear. "And for the record...I'm always jealous when it comes to you." She faces Piper again and takes her lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it and then releasing it with a POP. "You're just mine."

"Only yours." Piper replies, her arousal building between her legs.

Alex immediately feels the blonde's excitement on her skin, so she decides to tease her a bit with that. "Mmm your wetness feels so good on my clit." Piper closes her eyes at the words, letting a soft moan escape. It is unbelievable how quickly Alex can turn her on this much, and the brunette is well aware. "Are you horny, Pipes?" The blonde nods with her head and Alex slips a finger on Piper's labia, without moving it. "Do you want to be fucked, Pipes?"

"Please!"

"Please what, Pipes? You need to tell me in detail everything you want me to do to you." Alex whispers into Piper's ear, having her straddling her hips and laying her body on hers.

"I want you to fulfil me, Alex."

"Very detailed." Alex says and thrusts two finger into her girlfriend's entrance. She doesn't want to tease her now, she just want to pleasure her and give her an amazing morning orgasm.

"Ugh yes baby." Alex starts leave little wet kisses on Piper's neck, going down from part of her collarbone, to her right shoulder. As she makes her way back up, she increases the pressure of her kisses, along with the one in Piper's pussy. The blonde's moans get louder and she feels as if she's already there. When Alex also bites the skin on her neck where she left the kisses, she looses it. She comes very fastly, but she doesn't even care. Her sex drive has completely exploded with Alex.

Alex watches her girlfriend as she comes down from her orgasm, a grin appears on her lips. This girl is art. "As I stated yesterday, you're really getting faster at cumming everyday more." She teases.

"Fuck you, Alex." Piper says when she regains a steady breathing.

"Mmm maybe later baby, I'm kinda hungry now."

Piper shakes her head, nobody she knows can think about sex as much as Alex. "Are you so sure I will want to fuck later?"

"Well if you don't want to, then I can always use my hand." Piper groans at the statement, Alex is always ready with a comeback and it's so damn sexy. "Gettin' all wet again down there?"

"Let's go make breakfast." Piper says, knowing they will have plenty of time. It's the weekend after all.

The couple dresses up with some of Piper's shorts, which are a little _too short_ for Alex, and one of her old t-shirts. They exchange one last kiss and make their way to the kitchen. "You know Pipes, I was wondering why the name Ta..." Alex starts, but she cannot finish because the blonde suddenly stops in her tracks. Her eyes are locked in front of her, her face paler, her expression dead serious. "Piper, are you okay?''

"Al...the light...it...it wasn't on last night." She whispers.

Alex looks at the direction she's staring at and, indeed, notices the light is on. She too remembers that they didn't enter the kitchen last nigh, but can it really be a thief that...turns the light on? "Don't you think somebody really broke in here?" Alex asks, still not fully convinced of what to think. She too is starting to get a little bit worried.

"I don't know...maybe they're gone and left the light on, but I'm sure it was off yesterday." Suddenly, they hear something fall and a voice saying ' _fuck'._ Piper immediately jumps, retreating to her girlfriend. There's really someone in the apartment.

Alex swallows hard and moves the blonde behind her. "Stay here." She whispers.

"What? What do you wanna do?"

"Let me check what he's doing, so we can escape and call the police or whatever."

"Are you kidding me? What if he sees you?"

"Well, considering he's really turning the light on when it's morning outside and making all of these noises, he's probably just high or something."

They look into each other's eyes for some seconds, and then Piper finally replies. "Fine, but I'll come with you." She gabs the brunette's arm and they slowly make their way to the corner of the entrance, her heart punding in her chest. When they arrive close enough, Alex peers inside the kitchen and Piper follows her motions. She cannot believe it. "Cal!" Piper screams.

The guy, who was listening to some music with his headphones, turns around hearing his name being called. "Piper, good morning!" He says going to hug his sister. "And you must be Alex, the famous girlfriend who's turned my sister gay."

"Cal!" Piper exclaims, but Alex just giggles. He's exactly as Piper has described him.

"Yes, it's me. Nice to meet you." The brunette says and shakes his hand.

"Did she like the flowers and the surprise you've told me about?"

"Yeah, you've been really helpful. Thank you again."

"Why have you come here without telling me? We thought you were a bulgar." Piper interrupts them.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my big sister since I had to come here for a friend. I figured out you were still sleeping, so I decided not to wake you up. And then, I brought cake!"

"I should really stop giving my keys to people for emergencies." In this moment, Piper comes to realisation that her brother could have heard their morning sex they just had. "Cal...how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear you orgasm out loudly, don't worry." Cal replies as it's not this big deal...and actually it isn't to him. Everybody has sex after all.

"Cal!" Piper exclaims again, her cheeks turning red.

Alex starts laughing, she already loves this guy. "At least you didn't bump into us right in the middle of the act."

"Alex!"

The brunette giggles at how Piper swings to being super horny and opened about sex, to being such a prude. She crosses her arms around the blonde's waist and hugs her from behind, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek to calm her down. Cal watches the couple and a closed smile appears on his lips. They seem so in love.

"You know, I was thinking about doing some shopping, since the stores here are better, but if you two already have the day planned.."

"No way Cal, we didn't have to do anything. Besides, I could just leave...I mean, it's your day between brother and sister."

"Nah, it's not a problem if you come. I would love to get to know more the person who makes my sister this happy." At his words, Piper alludes a small smile, her teeth biting gently her lower lip. She perfectly is aware that he's right.

* * *

They decide to have some coffee, eat the chocolate cake Cal has brought and then Alex and Piper get ready to go out. The brunette has to borrow some clothes from her girlfriend, since she only has the dress from their date of the previous day. Luckily, the two women aren't this much different in body type.

They all spend some time doing some shopping, eventually stopping at the arcade due to Cal and Alex's request. Cal immediately notices a basketball game, which is literally like playing the sport, but you're a solo team. Who with the ball hits the centre of the basket the majority of times, wins. "We gotta play that!" Cal exclaims. "I'm sure I'm gonna beat you two."

"Nice choice Cal, but you know how they say...lesbians are the best in sports." Alex replies.

"Also hetero guys. Trust me." He answers and stars the game. They all start to launch their ball as fast as they can, but Alex doesn't miss any. As a result, she indeed wins. "Jesus Alex, so it isn't just a stereotype."

"I've told ya."

"It fucking is actually. I mean, even if you didn't win Cal, at least you got close to Alex!"

"Well it doesn't count for bisexuals, kid." Alex replies, but she just receives a death stare from Piper. The brunette giggles and takes the blonde in her arms, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey...unlucky at cards, lucky in love." She grins and kisses Piper on the lips.

"I sure as hell am." Piper says when they break apart.

* * *

Around lunch time Alex decides to take her girlfriend with her brother to the new restaurant where Red and her friends currently work. She's tried their food when they first started and with real food Red is a proven amazing chef.

As they make their way in, Alex immediately gets welcomed by Lorna. "Hey Alex!" The italian girl says, leaning for a hug. "It's good to see you here. And you too Piper!" She hugs the blonde as well and then turns her attention to the guy standing next to them. "Hi, I'm Lorna. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Cal. Piper's brother." The young boy says, shaking Lorna's hand.

"Hei, so Blondie's got a brother." The shape of Nicky suddenly appears, followed by Red.

"Cal, this is my best friend Nicky." The brunette turns her attention also to her girlfriend, so she can introduce to her too the last person. "And this is Galina, the owner. But everybody calls her Red."

Since she's got to know more about Alex's past life in prison, Piper has heard a lot about this Russian lady. She knows how she's been like a mother in the hell her girlfriend and her friends were locked up in, and is well aware about her importance for the girls and also about her cooking skills. Piper feels happy to finally meet Red. She loves when Alex shares with her something that means for her. It makes the blonde feel special, specially because Alex hardly does it with people.

After all the greetings, Cal, Alex and Piper sit down and order their food. The brunette goes for a steak, Piper for a russian speciality and Cal for a sandwich.

"So Cal, tell me something about young Piper." Alex says, taking a sip from her wine.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start. Is there anything specific you want to know?"

"Mmh...something dirty." She says with her usual smirking expression.

"Oh there are plenty!" Cal answers, causing Alex to raise her eyebrows. "I remember when she was 17. Our parents forbade her to go to a party some guys from the last year were organising, but she really wanted to go because she had a crush on this boy named Jack. So, Piper the rebel here, decided to sneak out when mom and dad fell asleep and went to that party. The thing is that she drank more than she was used to and in addiction to that, she tried to smoke weed. Well, she completely black out and Jack took her up to his bedroom...a true gentleman, right? When Piper felt a little bit better, they ended up making out and, even tho she's never admitted that, I'm sure they went all way. The next day, our Romeo decided to thank Piper for that wonderful night, and leave on the door a letter for her. The fact is that when he came, Piper was still sleeping so our mom picked it up and of course, she read it. This very romantic letter explicitly said: _thank you so much for the amazing_ _blew-job last night baby, your mouth can do magic."_

Alex immediately bursts into a genuine laugh, with Piper by her side rolling her eyes. "Hey, it wasn't my fault it he chose a letter instead of a simple text!"

"Somebody here was very talented back in high school." Alex teases.

"Oh shut up, Alex."

"But this isn't the best one!" Cal exclaims. "I'll never forget when she fell in love with this new girl from her class, Laura. She was pretty hot, I have to admit. She had light brown eyes and red curly hair, I get why she crushed on her. Well, they were the first times when Piper started to feel something also for women and questioned her sexuality."

"Oh Jesus, not that one!" Piper interrupts him.

"Is it this compromising?" Alex asks.

"Not actually. I mean, it is pretty normal to do that." Piper shakes her head, knowing nothing will stop her brother, and he continues. "Anyways, she couldn't stop thinking about this new girl. One afternoon, when our parents and brother weren't home, I came back from my friend's earlier. As I approached her room, I heard weird noises, it actually seemed as she was having breathing problems or something, so I immediately opened her door. Well, due to my surprise I saw my sister masturbating to Laura's photos."

Alex's mouth literally opens from the shook, it so funny to think about her brother interrupting her in the middle of fucking herself, but it is also extremely hot...specially because this time it is with a girl. In any case, she can't not let a laugh escape.

"Fuck Cal, haven't you said you removed that moment?" Piper asks embarrassed.

"Oh come on Piper, it's not like you are the only one." Cal tries to say to make her feel better about it.

"Yeah kid. It is actually so funny. See it like that...think about the stories that you have now."

"That's your line, isn't it... _love muffin_?"

"Geez, you're really unbearable."

The food they ordered arrives and they begin to eat, continuing with some other dirty episodes regarding Piper.

* * *

Later that evening, Piper, Cal and Alex return to the blonde's apartment. They just made it before heavy rain started to pound. Cal takes the bag he took here, since he'll have to stay to his friend's for some days, and is about to leave.

"It was good to see you again, Pipe. I had so much fun today. And it was a pleasure to finally meet you too, Alex." He hugs both women and when he opens the front door, he all realise how much it is actually raining. "Piper, can you maybe give me a ride? I came here with the train 'cause my car broke down."

"I can do that, I have to go too for some boring work emails." Alex says.

"Oh thank you so much, Alex."

"No problem. Wanna come at my place tonight baby?" She asks Piper, which nods and kisses her. The brunette and Cal make their way into her car and he gives her the address he needs to go to. In ten minutes they arrive. "Here we are, Cal."

"Thanks again, Al."

"No need to thank me."

Cal politely smiles and, before he opens the car door, he turns to face the brunette. "You know Alex, you stole Piper's heart."

"Yeah well, she stole mine too."

"She's so genuine happy with you. Literally, I don't think I've ever seen her depending this much on someone. And don't get me wrong, I mean that when she's with you she shines. Her eyes brighten up every time she looks at you or you look at her, when you two touch, kiss, hug, whatever...it's like she was reborn. She's more confident, she's carefree, she enjoys life as she's never done before, but mostly important...unlike her previous partners, you don't overshadow her. It's clear how you value her, you give her this fresh and sparkling vibe and trust me, that's what Piper has always been looking for." He stops for a minute, and then continues. "But Alex, _you have her heart in your hands_. And you can crush it whenever you want. I don't think she'll ever find somebody like you, now it's literally as everything has gone to its own place, and it's also kinda scary. You know, we often talk on the phone and I remember when you two first met. She told me that she said _i love you_ after something like four days. Well, I want you to know that she's absolutely not like to do so, actually I don't even know if she's ever said it before. She's always been the one that wanted to believe in true love, but at the same time she's used to say that the thought of being with someone for the rest of her life was too much for her. But here she is now. And with all of this I don't want to be the kinda of brother that is like 'hurt her and i'll hurt you', but seriously...you two are fireworks."

Alex doesn't say a word for a full minute, everything she's just heard slowly making its way in her mind and heart. They are rare the times when Alex Vause doesn't know what to reply, but here she is finding it hard to think about something that could match everything's she's feeling right know. "Cal...I really appreciate what you've just told and I want you to know that..." She stops, not believing herself that she's really saying this. " _She has my heart in her hands too._ I don't know if she's told you, but I'm not a relationship type of person, I always liked to get my self off, but that was it. It is hard for me to get attached to somebody, but Cal...I love Piper, so much. I get what you mean and what your concerns could be, but I promise you...I'll always do everything in my power to make her the happiest and make her feel all the love she deserves. She too has transformed me into a completely different person, and strangely it feels so good."

Cal smiles seeing the veracity in her words, he's on cloud nine for his sister to have somebody like Alex in her life. "Good to know, Alex. I'll always be _team Vauseman._ I'll also try to convince my parents of that too."

"Vauseman?" Alex giggles.

"Yeah, it's your ship...every couple has a ship. Vause and Chapman...Vauseman!"

"I like it." Alex laughs. "And thank you for the parents thing. Even tho she tries to pretend she doesn't care, she really suffers for that."

Cal nods and they hug. Cal makes his way to his friend and Alex stays there, her mind still processing everything she got to know. She fucking loves Piper, she's been the only girl to break all of her boundaries she's build over the years in a split second. The thing that hit her the most was the part of the i love you, the fact that Piper hasn't thought a second time to tell her those three words. For Alex it is a little more complicated. She's said and done thing for Piper that screamed her love for the girl, but she's never told her directly... _I love you, Piper._

She's been dying to tell her it, but how does somebody says 'I love you'?


	19. Cold For A Margarita

Polly has just left Piper's house, after they've video-chatted with a business man who's tried and loved their products, and would like to help them turning it into a real shop. Everything seemed to go well and the blonde feels satisfied. Just when she is about to cook herself something to eat for dinner, her phone announces a new message. She goes to open it and sees it's from Alex.

 _Alex: I'll come pick you up at 9, I want to take you out for drinks. We're going to enjoy this Friday night._

Piper smiles, the ways her girlfriend can show how she cares and wants her to feel good, are everything. Before she can reply anything, Alex sends something else.

 _Alex: Oh another thing...dress with something that will make my mouth dry. ;)_

The blonde bites her lower lip and answers.

 _Piper: May I ask if there is a particular_ _reason for the dress code? :)_

 _Alex: Do I need a reason for wanting my perfect girlfriend to be sexy?_

 _Alex: Also...it's been a week since we last had sex. I'm so horny that I had to take care of myself today in the shower._

Piper's breath hitches at the idea of Alex touching herself, all alone, with the water coming down on her toned body. Without realising, she lets out a soft moan.

 _Piper: Fuck Alex, that was so hot._

 _Alex: Yeah, you'll be saying that a lot tonight. ;)_

* * *

At 9, Piper is ready for Alex to pick her up. She decided to wear a short tight jeans skirt and a red blouse that fitted her perfectly, leaving more buttons that she should open, so nothing would have been left to imagination. All of this is completed with a pair of high black boots that made her legs look infinite.

Suddenly she receives a text that Alex is outside, so Piper grabs her purse and exits her house. She spots Alex leaning with her back on the car, looking absolutely confident and badass. It's hot.

The brunette's pupils immediately dilates with desire as she leads her eyes on Piper. She's indeed followed her instructions to the letter and even beyond, which makes Alex's pussy twitch.

"Like my outfit?" Piper teases.

"You really listened to me."

"Yeah, I like to be under your control." Piper answers with a mischievous grin on her face, making her way to open the car door. But before she can do anything, Alex takes her by her wrist, positioning her in front of her body. Right in the middle of her legs, so the blonde couldn't escape. Piper shivers at the contact, this is so fucking sexy.

Alex's hands start to trail Piper's torso, going down to cup her ass. She looks at Piper biting slowly her lip, slightly throwing her head aback. "Don't I get any kiss after we haven't seen for days?" Alex asks, leaving a soft but passionate kiss on the blonde's neck. "Kinda rude of you." She turns her attention to the other side of Piper's neck, letting it have the same treatment.

"Come here." Piper immediately leans in and unites their lips. She runs her tongue on Alex's lower lip to ask her permission, which is immediately given. They start to hungrily make out, until an unnecessary voice interrupts them.

"Woah, you really know how to do it lesbians!" A guy, probably around 16 years old, screams, along with all of his dummy friends that start laughing.

The couple breaks apart and Alex surely doesn't want to make them go away without saying a word. "Yeah, specially since we weren't born like yesterday." She answers not loosing her composure at all, her voice full of confidence, her face completely relaxed. Her hands still are holding Piper close, not giving a shit about anybody's opinion.

"Hey it was a compliment! And then you two are too pretty to be gay...specially blondie here, look at that ass!"

"Geez, it's really so clear how none of you has ever gotten laid in their life. Am I right? Well, I kind of see why if you keep being smart asses. Trust me, I know girls and they don't like that." The boys, who first were laughing and trying to be cool, immediately turn dead serious and walk away, muttering something probably against Alex. The brunette surely did something, specially because her tone has always been firm and calm, as she was talking about the last movie in theatres.

"Alex!" Piper screams, lightly punching her girlfriend's arm to gain her attention.

"Whaat?"

"They were kids!"

"Kids who appreciated my girl way too much."

Piper's expression softens and a small smile appears on her lips, which rapidly turns into a grin. "Well, I have to admit you were kinda hot responding in kind."

Alex's lip corner slightly curves, and she leans in to give Piper one last fast kiss. "Let's go now."

* * *

Alex and Piper make their way into the crowded bar, since it's the weekend, and choose a table not too far from the counter.

"I'm going to order some drinks, what do you want?" Alex asks.

"A margarita."

"It is a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?"

"Oh believe me Alex, I'm feeling particularly hot tonight." Piper teases her girlfriend once again, making Alex widening her eyes at the answer. She loves when Piper talks dirty to her.

"A margarita it is, then." Alex replies with a deeper voice. She reaches for the bartender and buys their drinks, ordering a Long Island for herself. She comes back at their table, sliding the margarita to Piper. "So, have you remembered to put your underwear on this time?"

"Oh, I've done better than that." Piper says with a smirk.

Alex raises her eyebrows, wondering what could the blonde have done this time. She likes the mood Piper is tonight and will surely make it up to her later. "Sounds dirty." She says, drinking her cocktail but never breaking their eye-contact.

Piper widens her grin, making a napkin fall under the table. "Oh shit! Alex, will you be such a gentlegirl and take it for me?" She lies, provocatively winking to Alex.

Alex watches closely this scene, her eyes locked at every movement from the blonde. She slowly makes her way under the table and Piper immediately opens her legs, so the brunette could look at her panties. What Alex is faced to makes her mouth open from shock and a mess between her own legs. Piper is wearing her fucking Calvin Klein underwear, the ones she went crazy searching for.

"Damn Pipes, when the fuck did you take them?" Alex asks, emerging from under the table.

"Last time I've been at yours." Piper simply answers, as it is the most normal thing on Earth. "And do you know the exact moment when I took them? Before we started to have sex...right after all of your excitement got on them."

Alex nearly chokes with her drink, her iris is now completely black. She doesn't know how Piper gets into the mood of dirty talking at times, but she probably has always had it in herself...she just needed the right motivation to let it out. In any case, she adores when Piper is this horny. "Jesus fuck Piper, you're so hot when you're this naughty." Piper answers with a grin, her cheeks start to colour pink from the warm she's feeling. She takes another sip of her margarita, intentioned to to lick her lips very, very slowly. "And I adore how you try to provoke me." Piper smiles, but Alex doesn't change her expression at all. Her eyes are fixed at Piper, basically eating her alive.

"Let's go dance, Pipes." She says, taking the blonde's hand and dragging her on the dance floor. Alex pulls Piper in her embrace, letting her hands rest on Piper's toned ass. "This skirt is incredibly short...I love that." She whispers, making Piper shiver.

They stay in that position for a while, dancing beautifully at the music that is playing. Piper is having so much fun letting her hands wander over the brunette's breasts, she's obsessed with them. But suddenly, Alex spins Piper around, making her back rest on her front. At this new sensation, Piper lets out a soft moan. Alex smiles at her girlfriend's reaction, and decides to slide her right hand over Piper's thigh. At first, her hand stays near Piper's knee. But as time goes on and they melt into each other more, the brunette's hand starts to disappear inside Piper's skirt.

Piper shivers at the contact, feeling Alex being extremely close to her centre. She throws her head aback, letting it rest fully on her girlfriend's shoulder. Piper has been so horny all the week, and her pussy has been literally arching for a release. Since she experienced sex with Alex, it became as a dependency. She knows how to touch her, how to make her feel the most pleasure, and what's even more exciting is that it always feels as something new.

Much to Alex surprise, she finds Piper's inner thigh wet from her juices. Piper is fucking dripping on her thighs from how turned on she is. The brunette can't help, she groans at the feeling. "Mmm, already so wet for me, babe?"

"I've missed your fingers so much, Al." Piper admits with a slight of embarrassment.

" _You_ missed my fingers?" She sees Piper not responding, her eyes are closed enjoying the sensation. So Alex moves her hand even higher, pinning her clit. Piper jerks.

"Fine! My pussy missed your fingers!" The blonde almost screams at the pleasure.

Alex smiles at the answer and lowers her hand back on Piper's inner thigh. She moves some hair covering her neck and leaves a soft but provocative kiss. "Good girl. Or shall I say bad girl...you've made a mess on my hand." She shows Piper her fingers covered in her wetness. Piper swallows hard at the view and, just when Alex is about to lick them, she decides for something new. She grabs the brunette's wrist and brings her fingers to her own mouth, sucking hard on them. Luckily they were secluded from other people, but in all honesty...they couldn't care any less.

Alex's eyes completely widen from the sudden move from Piper. She knew that inside of her she was so kinky and just needed the right stimulation, but still she gets shocked when it happens. It is such a turn on. "Do you like yourself?" She asks with the huskier voice Piper has ever heard.

"A lot."

"I bet this isn't the first time you've tasted yourself, am I right?" Alex whispers into Piper's hear.

Piper feels her breath hitching for the second time that night, this is getting so fucking deep and she loves it. "No. No it isn't. I do it a lot when I touch myself."

Alex moans at the admission, now definitely at the top of her arousal. She's imagining Piper when she's alone and horny and desperate to cum, but Alex isn't there to satisfy that, so she does it herself. She imagines Piper's fingers thrust into herself, her heavy breath filling the room, her orgasm letting over her body. "Fuck Pipes, you're making me soaked."

"Take me home, Alex." The brunette smiles at how needy Piper is and rubs her hand previously on her inner thigh, over her breasts. "Please." Piper says now definitely panting.

"Let's go." Alex takes her girlfriend's hand and runs out of the pub. They get into the car and start to make their way to Alex's penthouse. Alex immediately puts her hand back on Piper's inner thigh, not being able to resist to feel again the heat between her girlfriend's legs. She rubs on Piper's thigh, going always nearer to her centre. She feels Piper breath increase at every stroke, but when she touches her panties, Piper can't not let a moan escape.

"Again, Al."

Alex turns around a second to look at Piper and notices she has her eyes closed. She's clearly so turned on. "You mean you want more of that?" Alex asks, gazing at the street again. She doesn't let the blonde reply, thrusting further into Piper's centre, without even shifting her panties.

Piper yells in pleasure, and the brunette hasn't even penetrated her properly. "Jesus Alex, I need you to fuck me right now!"

"Alright." Alex simply says and pulls over into a desert parking lot.

"Why did you stop? I want to fuck!"

"Exactly." Alex answers and reclines Piper's seat, straddling her. "I'm gonna fuck you right now." She whispers, lowering herself next to Piper's ear. "Here." She says into her other ear, leaving a sweet kiss behind it.

Piper's feels another gush of wetness leave her. She meant that she couldn't wait to go home, but she didn't think to get laid here. Anyways, she doesn't mind at all, otherwise...she's so incredibly turned on by all of this. She's never fucked in a car and she's beyond excited. She loves how spontaneous everything is with Alex and it's what she's always been looking for. "God yes, Alex."

"Do you like the idea of fucking where somebody can see us?" Alex asks seductively, rubbing her hand roughly on Piper's soaked panties.

"Can they really?" She asks with her breath not steady anymore, even tho she couldn't care any less.

"Maybe. But I have a feeling that it will get steamy very soon." Piper moans at the brunette's words and Alex captures her lower lip between her teeth. "Straddle me, baby."

"Mmh?" Piper asks as she's just woken up from a trance.

"Straddle me so I can fuck you better."

Piper smiles in response and inverts their positions, so she is on top of Alex. "You just wanted to have a better view of my tits, didn't you?" Piper says massaging her breast.

"You know me so well, babe. Now, show me 'em." Alex reaches for Piper's blouse and unbuttons it, revealing that Piper isn't wearing any bra. Even better. Alex gently passes her hands over her perky breasts, going down to her waist. She bring Piper's skirt up, revealing her soaked panties. She rubs her two fingers over the fabric, and moves them to one side. She coats her fingers with Piper's juices and starts to stroke her clit. She sees Piper throw her head aback, so she decides not to tease her any longer. There will be time for that later, now she just wants to please her.

Alex slides two fingers straight into Piper's pussy, making the blonde gasp. "Ride me, Pipes." Alex says without hesitation and Piper immediately starts to move her hips, taking Alex's fingers completely inside of her. This is the best view ever for the brunette, her beautiful girlfriend is fucking herself with her fingers and her breasts jump at every thrust. Piper is so turned on that it doesn't take much for Alex to feel the blonde's walls close around her fingers. Alex wants to make her cum right now, she needs it. She inserts a third finger and Piper literally looses it. "Oh fuck it, Alex I feel so filled!"

Alex smiles. "And you love that, don't you my little dirty girl?"

"Yeah it feels so fucking good. Don't take them out baby, please!"

"Cum, Pipes. Do it for me. I want to see how you come undone all over my car." Alex starts to move her hand along with Piper and decides to stroke her clit as well. That's it for the blonde.

"Yes, yes ALEEEXX I'M CUMMING!" Piper screams, slowly riding the brunette now to calm down from her orgasm. "Jesus, Al.." She tries to say when she has calmed down from her hard cumming.

"Let me clean you." Alex says softly, making sign to Piper to sit on her face. When she's faced with Piper's dripping pussy, she licks all of her cum up, avoiding her sensitive clit. She even licks some on Piper's inner thigh, since there's plenty also on here. When she's done, she makes Piper sit on her lap again, lifts herself too into a sitting position, and adjusts the seat as it was before. Piper is still with her legs across the brunette's waist and has an adorable _just-fucked_ face on. She grins at the view and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Look at you, so needy for a release that you couldn't wait to get home."

"Hey, _you_ pulled over to fuck me."

"Yeah 'cause somebody here was so eager to being fucked." Alex reaches for the blonde's blouse and starts to re-botton it. "You know, you completely ruined your panties. Or I shall say mine."


	20. Never Have I Ever

The couple arrives at Alex's penthouse and, instead of ripping each other's clothes off immediately, they decide to take their time. Maybe it is because they had their appetiser back in the car, or maybe because they want to savour this moment.

Alex takes her jacket off, remaining just with her sexy cami. She grabs a bottle of red wine and pours two glasses. She gives one to Piper and sits on the sofa next to her. She looks at the blonde while she takes a sip of her drink, her hair falling so loosely on her shoulder, the blouse that is still slightly opened from their previous sex...this woman is so perfect.

However, every time she looks at her, she can't not think about what Cal has told her...does she want Alex to tell her that she loves her? Suddenly, Piper's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Al, can I ask you something?" The brunette comes back to reality and nods in agreement. "Do your tattoos have a particular meaning?"

On Alex's lips appears a closed smile, it makes her melt how Piper is into the details. She's never had a girl that asked her something so personal, they never cared, and Alex was convinced that she liked it that way. In reality, her heart flutters at the way Piper cares about all of this stuff. "Well kid, they do actually." She sits closer to Piper and shows her her right arm. "You already know about love is pain, so let's jump to the roses. They are connected to the one on my thigh. The woman I have there is my mom when she was younger, which has always said that I'm like a rose: they're so beautiful but, if you don't know how to pick them, it is so hard to get close to them without getting stung. When I got it, I liked how the rose looked like and loved the meaning my mom gave, that I decided to tattoo them also on my arm." She sees Piper smile at her words. "Then there is the salt shaker on my back. You know, the proverb says that spilling salt is supposed to be a sign of bad luck, while throwing salt over your left shoulder reverses it. I like the idea of taking a bad situation and make the best of it. As for the pin up girl, she represents my inclination toward women, the shooting star is because when I was little I used to see them a lot and afterwards, something good has always happened. So it is kinda true when they say it is a sign of good luck. Finally, the tribal...this may be the only one that has no particular meaning, I just thought it was badass." She ends with a soft laugh.

Piper shares a laugh with the brunette, ending with a look of pure regard. If she was absolutely fascinated by Alex before, she's even more now. She loves how mysterious or shallow Alex may seem, but if she lets her walls down she reveals to be the deepest and, many times, softest woman to exist. Piper adores her stories, all of them. It's like she will never stop to learn something from her girlfriend. "Alex, the meanings they have are honestly so genuinely amazing. And yes, the tribal does look badass...badass and super sexy."

Alex giggles. Piper can be a mixture of naughty and adorable that makes her go crazy. "Yeah? You like them?"

"Al, I've always had a thing for big tattoos on women, but geez...you're on another level." Piper says, reaching for the roses tattoo on her girlfriend's right arm. She slowly caresses the skin there, Alex really is the hottest with them.

Alex lets out a little laugh, stopping just to smile at the blonde softly tracing the roses on her upper arm. She can't not notice how Piper's pupils are dilated, she really is into big tattoos and it makes Alex's pussy jump. "Why don't you get one too? I mean, I know you have the beauty fish now, but why don't you get a big one?"

"As much as I've always liked them on other people, I don't think they'd look so great on me."

"Because you look so innocent?"

"Oh I hate when people tell me that!"

"Whyy?" Alex takes Piper into her arms and kisses her cheek to gain eye contact again. Piper looks up at the brunette and realises she's now inches from her, their foreheads laying on each other's. "Even tho you may look innocent, I have the proof you're not at all." Alex whispers, causing Piper to feel more wetness come out of her. Alex starts to trail some slow kisses the blonde's neck, causing Piper to throw her head aback.

"Eat me out, Al." Piper suddenly says.

Alex looks up at her girlfriend, her eyes are closed in pleasure. "How selfish you are. You've just cum and already want more." She doesn't wait a second tho. She immediately leans over and pushes with her body the blonde, so her back hits the couch. Alex straddles Piper and starts to kiss what's exposed of her collarbone. Her mouth gets lower, until she reaches the buttons of Piper's blouse. She unbuttons the first two with her teeth, making a moan escape from the girl below her. Alex grins and traces slow passionate kisses till the centre of her breasts. She feels Piper's breath catch in her throat and is incredible how the slightest touch gets her over the edge.

"Alex please...no teasing...I'm already worked up."

"You won't go anywhere in life without patience, you know kid?"

"Fuck Alex, I need your tongue on my pussy!"

Alex raises her eyebrows and emerges from between her girlfriend's boobs. "What if I want to taste you a little bit longer?" She whispers into Piper's ear, sucking on her lobe.

"Well, you can taste my pussy!"

Alex giggles. "Jesus Pipes, you make me so hot when you're this dirty." She moves aside just a little bit a part of Piper's blouse, so her breast is exposed inches to Alex's face, but she doesn't do anything. "I can't fucking wait to see how soaked you'll be down there." Before letting her girlfriend reply, she sucks her nipple into her mouth. Meanwhile she also uses one of her hands to massage her breast, which feels amazing.

Piper inhales sharply at the sudden stimulation. As much as she thought her nipples couldn't get any harder, there they are to surprise her. She loves the feeling of the brunette's warm lips around her nipples or her hands harshly cupping her breasts, it makes her feel as she's the most beautiful human on Earth. She's never really had somebody that would appreciate these parts of her body and she absolutely is here for that. "Wh-why... _oh fuck..._ why don't you do it now?" Out of the blue, Alex stops. "Damn Al, why the fuck did y-"

She cannot finish, 'cause Alex speaks first. "Let's play a game."

"A game? What kinda of game?"

" _Never have I ever._ "

"Never have I ever? Al, weren't you telling me that I was 12 for giving you a hickey just because I wanted people to see it?"

Alex laughs softly. "This is not the classic never have I ever. This one is by my rules." She notices how intrigued Piper becomes by all of this. She must be aware that with somebody like Alex it will probably be something sexy.

"Mmm, care to share those rules?" Piper asks with a smirk.

Alex smiles mischievously. "Each of us will make a statement about something we could have done, as in the normal one, but if you've done it...you'll have to rip one item of clothing off."

Piper bites her lip and her eyes go wide. She really likes the idea. "Fine! I'll start!" She excitedly exclaims.

Alex is amused by her excitement, that's gonna be funny. "You didn't even let me finish, you eagerly girl." She approaches the blonde's lips and stays inches away from them, never touching...but her eyes are basically making out with them. "The first one to get naked, will have to do to the other an oral job."

Piper's eyes are now definitely the biggest. "Wonderful! Again...I'll start." This incredibly turns her on, she doesn't even know if she's more excited to receive from Alex or give her, but what she knows it that she's always wanted to do a sexy game like this. "So, never have I ever..." She stops a minute to think about something. "Never have I ever been fucked with a strap-on" She says and takes her blouse off, expecting Alex to do too, but she doesn't move.

"Nope, kid. I've fucked many girls with it, but nobody has ever used it on me."

"Are you serious, Al? I thought you loved to be penetrated and specially, loved the strap." Piper is kinda sad at the thought, 'cause she's been thinking about asking Alex if she could fuck her with the strap. It's been in her fantasies since the brunette has used it on her, but she certainly doesn't want to force Alex into anything. She's so good with her and has been so amazing and patient when they were the first times, so Piper wants to be as respectful as her.

"I do, but beside fingers, I've never really felt comfortable with girls dominating me in that way. Sorry kid, I guess I'll just need to get prepared for _the magic your mouth can do."_ She says, referring to what Cal said about the letter the guy that Piper fucked wrote to her.

Piper rolls her eyes and gives the brunette a playfully punch. She notices how Alex's gaze is stuck on her chest, which has no bra, and it makes her even more soaked. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever sent a dirty pic." Alex says, without hesitation. She's so curious about how kinky Piper is, and wants to discover it all.

"Fine." Piper just says, and takes her socks off. Too bad she already has taken her shoes off, she wants this game to last forever.

Alex's eyes go wide. She feels a gush of wetness leave her at the idea of sexting with Piper "Seriously?" She asks, taking her socks off as well. She too wants to go on with this game as long as possible.

"Well, as you also said...I'm not as innocent as I look."

"I want the details."

"Fine, but you too!" Piper sees the brunette nodding so she starts with the description. "Okay so, it was a picture of me standing in front of the mirror with sexy lingerie."

"Describe the lingerie."

"Baby pink. Lace. Didn't cover much."

Alex's breath increases while her mind pictures the blonde as she's described herself. "Mmm...must look so hot."

"Maybe, but your turn for the details now!"

"Okay okay, so...it wasn't that much actually. I don't usually send full pictures, just small dirty ones. Sometimes it would be my tits, which happens most commonly, sometimes how some new boy-shorts make my ass look, or even just how wet I am on fingers."

"Fuck Al...did you used to sext so often?"

"It depended." She sees how Piper is thinking about everything she's told her, and she makes a note in her head to sext Piper sometime. "You go now."

Piper comes back from her trance and tries to come up with something. "Never have I ever...had a threesome." She notices Alex reaching for the hem of her cami. "Seriously? You've done it?" She's not mad or disgusted, it doesn't bother her at all, otherwise...it's kinda hot to think, but still it is kinda shocking.

"Well yeah babe. I'm not a massive fan, but these two girls were so fucking hot and horny, and plus I was a little bit tipsy, so couldn't say no." She sees Piper swallowing hard. "It excites you the idea, doesn't it?" The blonde doesn't answer. Her cheeks get of a light shade of red, her lips curve into a small smile and her eyes are fixed at Alex's boobs. "Okay me now. Never have I ever..role played?" The brunette sees that Piper doesn't move, she's getting more naked all alone. "You didn't? You should try kid, it can be really funny."

"Honestly Al, this has always been one of my greatest fantasies, but none of my ex-boyfriends accepted when I asked them."

"Are you even serious right now?"

"Unluckily, yes. They all said that it was weird, that they couldn't wait this longer or that sex isn't a funny game. Maybe I've always been attracted to boring jerks who literally came after 5 seconds."

Alex hates the idea that they really let her down on something she wanted so badly. Of course, it's totally okay to refuse something during sex if you don't feel like it, but if you don't try to make it interesting or even funny, if you don't even try to change something when your partner isn't feeling so much pleasure anymore, try to make deals, then what's the point? "What would you like to do?"

"I'm opened to mostly all scenarios, but my kink has always been police officer and outlaw. I mean, 'cause there are handcuffs and stuff." She notices how the brunette's pupils dilate. She's feeling a little self conscious knowing Alex's past, but still wants to be sincere with her. "It is stupid, isn't it?"

"What? No, not at all. I mean, I love the fact that you're into these things like handcuffs." The blonde smiles widely and Alex just stares at her. She finding out so much about her girlfriend and she's adoring everything.

"Said I love you." Piper suddenly says.

Alex shakes her head, focusing on the blonde newly. "Excuse me, what?" _Has she_ _just heard the words 'I love you'?_

"Never have I ever said I love you, without meaning it?"

Alex stays silent for a couple of seconds, is this to tell her something? "No, no I've never done it." She sees Piper starting to unbutton her skirt, pulling it down her legs. "You did?" She can't explain, but she suddenly feels anxious.

"To Larry. After the first time we had sex, he asked me if I loved him. He said that he fell for me as he laid his eyes on me, and I still thought that what we had was love...so I said yes."

"He absolutely didn't deserve you."

Piper smiles softly, knowing the brunette really means it. "Yeah but now your turn!" She excitedly says.

Alex giggles, Piper's so into dirty stuff. "Fine. Never have I ever..." She thinks about it a moment, she wants to have Piper naked as soon as possible at this point. "...done a blewjob."

"Oh fuck you Alex, that's not fair!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you like dick!" Piper gives her a death stare. "Come on, strip baby!" The blonde steps out of her, well actually Alex's, panties and is now totally naked. "I won." Alex proudly says, her voice huskier from staring at Piper's wet pussy.

Piper notices how Alex is looking at her pussy, her eyes are full of lust and it turns the blonde on even more. "I thought I had to be the one to do a mouth job to you." Alex finally gazes up at her girlfriend and is meet with the sexiest look ever. "How do want it?" Piper asks.

The brunette thinks about it for a minute. She's so turned on right now and her pussy is begging for some touching, but she knows Piper's extremely worked up too. She sees it from all the glistering on Piper's pussy and how she's dripping on her sofa. So she gets an idea. "Do you want to do 69?"

Piper's eyes wide from desire. She loves that idea, so instead of answering she just jumps onto the brunette and helps her to rid herself of the remaining clothes. She straddles Alex's face and leans forward so she would reach the brunette's pussy. She immediately feels Alex take a long lick of her juices, which immediately encourages her to do the same. Their mouths start a beautiful dance on each other's intimacies, making many moans escape from them.

Alex has always loved that specific position so bad, she loves to be in action but also feeling some pleasure. And now, doing one of her favourite positions with Piper is taking her completely over the edge. "Fuck baby, that feels so good."

"Yes Al, so fucking good."

They keep eating each other out for a while, until the both feel close to their climax. Almost at the same time, they cum hard over each other's face. When they've calmed down from their orgasm, Piper slowly moves away from the brunette's mouth and lays down next to her. She feels Alex's arm pulling her close and softly kissing her lips. They can both taste the other one and it's so damn hot.

"I loved it, Al. We absolutely have to do it more often!"

Alex lets out a little laugh at the blonde's excitement for all of this. "Totally baby. That position is surely in my top three." She says and starts to leave some soft kisses all over Piper's neck.

Their eyes meet again and Piper immediately cups Alex's cheeks, pulling her into a hungry kiss. They stay like that, making out on the couch, until the brunette moves her hands from Piper's ass, to her thigh, making the blonde cross her leg around her waist. Alex stands up and slowly makes her way to her bedroom, with her girlfriend in her arms. They're both so ready for another round.

The brunette places her girlfriend on the bed and takes her lower lip between her teeth. She hears Piper moan and gets the confirmation that she craves more. Her girlfriend is so needy.

"It's incredible Alex, I've never felt...you know I've never really thought about myself as a very sexual person, but ever since I'm with you...I feel incredibly horny!"

Alex giggles and looks up at her girlfriend, she's everything. "No worries for that baby, we can fuck how many times you want."

"No seriously Al...I've never fucked more than two times a day."

"Well then it's confirmed, you've only dated jerks."

"Yeah but also..." Piper stops for a second, thinking about what to say next. "I feel so free trying new things with you and it's amazing."

Alex notices that Piper is thinking about something else beside what she's saying, and also how she's looking somewhere behind her. "Is there anything in particular you want to try now?"

Piper swallows at her words. There is actually something she wants to do, but she's too shy to ask for something like that. "No, well...there are many things I want to try...I'm not experienced as you, like...I've never been tied up or..."

Alex raises her eyebrows. She knew Piper was trying to tell her something specific without being too direct and, when she said the last sentence, Alex doesn't even give her time to finish. "Pipes, are you asking me to tie you up?" She sees Piper biting her lower lip and her cheeks are suddenly a dark pink. She follows Piper's gaze behind her and sees she's looking at a pair of scarves. "Piper, you don't need to be ashamed of asking me to do something. Let the kinky spirit inside of you go crazy." Alex says and leaves a slow kiss on Piper's neck. "Say it, Pipes. I won't do anything without your consent." She desperately wants the blonde to tell her it, it just does something to her pussy.

"Tie me up Alex." She immediately felt more comfortable and is eager now to experience it.

"You can do better."

"Please Alex. I want you to tie me up onto this bed and fuck me relentlessly."

This is everything Alex needs. She stands up and grabs the scarves from her night stand. She hops back on the bed and straddles Piper. She lowers herself to give her one sweet kiss, and then grabs one of her girlfriend's wrists. She ties it on the headboard and and does the same with her other wrist. She makes sure they're not too thigh and just then faces Piper once again. "Listen Pipes, I know this is new for you so I want you to be completely comfortable. If at any point you'll want to stop, don't hesitate to tell me."

Piper feels so lucky to have Alex. She really cares for her and can mix all of that while being dominant and aggressive. She simply loves that. "I promise." Piper nods and her lips immediately are meet with Alex's. It starts gentle and loving, but soon it gets more intense. The brunette leaves some wet kisses all over Piper's neck, reaching the back of her ear (Piper's weak spot). "Do you trust me, Pipes?"

The blonde opens her eyes, trying to understand what's going on. The pressure she feels when Alex kisses her can dive her into another world. "Of course Alex."

Alex smiles and reaches for another scarf, approaching it to her girlfriend's eyes. "If you don't want this, just say it now and I'll stop." She sees how Piper gets even more excited understanding what she's about to do and, seeing absolutely no hesitation, she blindfolds her girlfriend.

She gets on her knees and looks at what's in front of her and her breath catches in her throat. Piper is under her, tied up to her bed and cannot see whatever happens. She almost cums just by this view.

Alex lowers herself on Piper and starts to trace her way down to her tits. She takes one of her nipples between her teeth and receives a loud groan of pleasure from Piper. Suddenly, she gets an idea. "I'm going to take something, just a minute baby." She whispers and runs into her kitchen.

Piper gets excited from the idea of the brunette taking something mysterious which she has no idea what it is. She feels her pussy become wetter and can't even imagine what she could be taking. All of the toys are in her room so it must be something else, but...what? She feels the brunette's steps and more weight on the mattress. "Al..?"

"I'm here, babe." Alex says and leaves a fast kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Alex, I'm so ready for you.." She barely has time to finish her sentence, 'cause she feels a prickling cold on her skin. It is ice, Alex is gently passing fucking ice from her chest to her belly. Everything's so damn erotic. "Jesus fuck, Alex!" The brunette is keeping the ice cube just on the top of her skin, making it cold but not unsupportable, otherwise...it's incredibly hot.

"Is it cold, baby?" Alex asks, but doesn't give her time to answer. She licks the trail she's done with ice, making Piper swing from super cold to super warm.

"Mmmh baby, I love when you lick me."

Alex smirks. "So naughty." She leaves a passionate kiss when she's done licking the last trail of cold, and reaches up for Piper's tits once again. She moves the ice cube just above her right nipple and within a second, she passes it on the skin there. Piper immediately lets out a load moan and arches her back. "Have you ever been this excited with somebody else?"

"N-no." Piper tries to say.

"No what?" Alex asks, letting Piper's other nipple have the same treatment with the ice.

"No, I've never been this excited with anybody else!" The blonde basically screams, arching her back always higher and trying to rub her legs to gain some friction.

Alex smiles mischievously and proudly. She leaves a kiss on both nipples to warm them up again and lowers herself between Piper's legs. Her girlfriend pussy is now right in front of her face. She takes in the scent she emanates and feels intoxicated. Is is amazing.

She positions the cube right on her centre and, more slowly than before, she slides it up till her clit.

If Piper wouldn't been tied up, she would have jumped off of the bed. "Fuck Aleeeexx!"

Alex sees how already close Piper is so she decides to finally give in. She puts the cube on the nightstand and reaches again for her girlfriend. Without warning Piper, she slides her tongue into her pussy. She receives a very loud groan of pleasure from Piper and, with the blonde being this wet, she immediately finds a fast rhythm that hits all of the perfect spots. Alex loves a good tongue fucking and Piper seems to do so too.

"Oh God, Al I'm right there, this is amazing!"

Alex starts to circle her finger on Piper's clit and the blonde can swear she's seeing stars right now.

"Yes, oh fuck Alex...yes! Keep fucking me so hard!"

Alex goes with the fastest rhythm she can reach and that's it, Piper doesn't take much more minutes to cum all over Alex's face.

"CUMMING, ALEX I'M FUCKING CUMMING, OH LORD!"

The brunette swallows everything Piper has to offer, she literally is her favourite meal. She keeps rubbing her clit to ride her girlfriend out of her orgasm and then makes her way up her body, a smirk on her face. She unties Piper and lies next to her. "I love how loud you are when you cum hard for me."

"Jesus, I really am so loud, aren't I?" Piper asks, almost embarrassed by it.

"Yes and it's fucking erotic." They both smile to each other and suddenly Piper yawns. _She's so cute,_ Alex thinks. "You must feel so tired after all of the sex. Sleep babygirl, you've been such a good girl."

Piper puts on a soft closed smile and cuddles up onto the brunette. "But I didn't do you!"

It warms Alex how she cares about pleasing her even when it's clear she's so tired. "I love how caring you are, but don't worry Pipes. We're both tired and the weekend just started!"

Piper giggles and leans further into her girlfriend's neck. Alex pulls the blankets over them, but the blonde wonders something. "Al, how did you menage to not feel the cold on your hand with the cube?"

"I used a rag to take it, babe."

"You're such a pro in bed Alex, I feel so lucky to have you."

Alex smiles widely. "What a coincidence, my feelings are the exact same." She sees Piper put on her adorable smile when she's happy and she can swear she falls in love with Piper every second more. "Night, babygirl."

"Good night babe. Sweet dreams."


	21. No Piper, but I love you

**Been over three months maybe, sorry but as much as I can promise I'll update soon, I don't have time as when I started. In any case I'm gonna finish this, even tho it may take a while. Anyways, this isn't a super long fanfiction, so not many chapters are left.**

 **Also...in 5 days we're gonna have season 7! I cannot believe it is the final season, I feel like I want to cry. This show is my life and I'm so thankful I've started to watch it. I** **just** **really hope Vauseman is endgame, or I don't know how I will react after everything they let them go through. Can't wait to see it!**

* * *

After months that Alex and Piper have been together, they can't be happier. They feel like their love grows every day more, as they've been waiting for each other all their lives. Everything has happened so fast, but maybe it was all meant to be. Maybe they were just made for one another, they were meant to feel in love.

"Oh my God yes, yes Aleeeexxxx I'm cummming!" The blonde screams and Alex makes her way up from under the sheets.

"I fucking love how loud you are" The brunette smirks, leaving a soft kiss on one of Piper's breasts. "I would use you as a ringtone." She captures the blonde's lips in her own, sucking on them gently. The kiss seems to last forever, they both don't want to let go, but they eventually need air.

"How can it be possible for a human to have five orgasms a day? I mean, it is just midday!"

Alex chuckles and lays next to Piper. Her girlfriend has indeed been so horny all morning and the brunette has been so glad to satisfy her needs. "When you are Piper Chapman with her libido...it is not that complicated."

"Oh shut up, Alex!" Piper says, slightly punching her lover's arm. "Because if we'd really start a libido war, it would be hard to determinate a winner." The blonde notices how the brunette just smiles, looking at her with eyes that can melt your pussy and heart at the same time. Piper can't not reciprocate it. "What is it?"

Alex takes some other seconds of staring before answering. "Nothing, you just...I just can't believe you're all mine."

Piper is amazed by how Alex can say things like these while staying dead serious, with that sexy look she has. "I'm all yours Alex, just and only yours." Piper rushes on the brunette's lips again, taking her cheeks in her hands. They explore each other's mouth with passion growing every second, but suddenly Piper's phone ringing interrupts them. "Fucker.." The blonde whispers, not breaking the kiss.

"Don't you answer?" Alex whispers, with her lips inches from her girlfriend's. She actually hopes she won't.

"I'm sharing a bed with a semi-naked Alex Vause and I have her lips attacking me, whoever it is...will call again." She feels Alex grinning and roughly taking her lower lip between her teeth. A moan immediately escapes from her mouth.

Unfortunately, just some minutes after it has stopped, Piper's phone starts to ring again. The blonde lets out a groan in frustration and the couple breaks apart. Piper rapidly takes her phone from the nightstand, but her expression immediately changes when she sees who's calling.

Alex, of course, notices. "Is everything okay, kid?"

"It's my mom." Alex immediately understands. Cal told Piper that he's tried to talk to Bill and Carol about how happy she is now with a girl, but they've always tried to avoid it. Piper has talked to them on the phone sometime, referring to her girlfriend just as 'Alex', but they seemed a little distant. The blonde suffers so much for that, 'cause she would love to be able to share how happy she is with her family, and actually seeing them be happy for her too...as Alex's mom.

"Don't worry, babe. It's your mom after all and if she's calling you, she must care for how you're doing."

Piper slowly nods, wanting to believe the brunette's words, and picks up. "Hey mom."

"Piper! What were you doing, honey?" Carol loves her daughter and it is kinda clear, it's just that she's too focused on what is sociably accepted.

"I'm sorry, I was..." She was about to say Alex, as usual, but when she turns around to face her, she changes her mind. Why can't she use the right words? If she's the first one to make it awkward, her mom will forever be as well. "I was with my girlfriend." Alex immediately looks up at Piper.

"Mmh...you mean Alex.."

"Yeah, Alex. You know mom, things are really amazing between us. She even got me a dog for Valentine's Day. A French bulldog, as I've always wanted. I've called her Tank."

There is a pause, but not long after Carol breaks the silence. "Piper, honey, don't you think you're a little mature to be into that phase again?"

"Mom why has it to be a phase? Is it really a big deal if I like both genders?"

"Pipe, you've always liked boys!"

"Actually mom, I've always liked girls too, I just never got into a relationship with one and didn't feel like telling you if it wasn't that necessary. I bet you didn't notice that.."

"What? You needed to tell me!"

"You're saying it as I got a disease, as if you could have taken me to some therapist and cure it, so now you we wouldn't have to go through this conversation."

"Piper, I'm not saying you should quit to see Alex, you could still be friends.."

"Mom, Alex makes me happy! She treats me as I'm a priority, I feel loved, as everything has finally a meaning. With her I feel all of those things every parent wishes for their kid, as YOU also said to me. And honestly... I can't imagine my life with anybody else."

"Piper, darling, you're talking about spending your entire life with a woman. What are you gonna do? Actually marrying a woman? It is not the same thing, I don't even know if you can consider it a marriage! And what about kids? Don't you want to give me grandchildren? You've always wanted kids and how can you get pregnant? You know, I too had a friend who apparently dated women, but eventually she married a man. At your age it can be a perversion..."

"Mom, why are you so against gay people?"

"I'm not and you know it, they can live their life but.."

"Why are you against me being bi then?" Piper snaps.

"I cannot have a gay daughter!" Carol finally admits. There is silence after that, none of the two say a word. "Piper...?"

Piper cannot believe she actually said that. She literally feels her heart pounding hard in her chest. She didn't, she didn't just... "Well mom, we have nothing to talk about then if you don't wanna love me anymore. I should go...bye." She hangs the phone and throws it on the bed. She buries her face into the pillow, but almost immediately she feels a reassuring hand slowly caressing her back.

"Pipes, are you okay baby?" Alex has listened to everything Piper said on the phone and, from the last sentence, it must have gone pretty bad.

Piper slowly turns around to face her girlfriend, which immediately notices her red eyes and some tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wish my mom was as supportive as yours is.."

If there's something Alex cannot handle, is Piper crying. She can't help it, she doesn't know why, but it is her biggest weakness. "Piper, I know it is hard but.."

"She said that she cannot have a gay daughter." The blonde interrupts her. "She said that she doesn't even know if marriage with a woman can be called a marriage. She said that it can be..a perversion.." She doesn't look directly into Alex's eyes, she keeps staring at a random point on the bed. Anyways, soon enough she feels a hand lift her chin up. She sees Alex's emeralds looking at her and she can feel part of her is already healed.

"Fuck Pipes I...I'm so sorry baby. I know it sounds lame but I really am, you don't deserve that. Parents shouldn't be allowed to say things like these to their kids. But hey, you have to be proud of yourself and of who you are. You like who the fuck you like, and the rest of the world has to get over it." She spots Piper hinting a shy smile, so she moves the hair that are covering her face. " **I am** proud of you." She finally says, wiping with her finger the tear that has just fallen from the blonde's eye.

Piper immediately wides her smile and leans in, but this time she just hugs Alex...thigh. She hugs her thigh with all the love she feels inside of her, she needs to feel the brunette as close as possible, cause she feels as she may be the only person to love her at the moment. "How did you come out to your mom?" Piper eventually asks, emerging from her girlfriend's neck.

"I didn't really need to come out to her, she has always known me like she lived in me. Many times if we got into the topic of relationships, she'd try to ask me assuring me that she would have loved me no matter what, but I was so scared anyways, so I denied." The brunette stops for a second, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Piper's ear. "When I was 17, one day I got in trouble in school 'cause I was involved into a fight with some snobby, homophobic chicks that made some jokes about gays. I fucking broke their noses and the principal called my mom, explaining what happened and _why_ it happened. At this point it was so obvious and I finally admitted it with her. She was so apprehensive and hugged me right away, telling me she was so relived that I had finally found the courage to be true with her."

Piper's lips form a sweet closed smile, appreciating every little detail of the brunette's story. The way her mom has been supportive since day one, or how she knew even before the brunette even told her, how Alex defended her rights, the fact that her girlfriend has always been able to be her true self during her teenage years...all things Piper has been craving for forever. It makes her so happy tho that Alex's been able to experience it, she couldn't have deserved it more.

"Did you really mean it?" Alex suddenly asks.

"Mean what?" Piper says, coming back from her thoughts.

"What you said on the phone...about not imagining your life with somebody else.."

Piper smirks at the brunette's sudden vulnerability and, instead of answering, she rushes on her lips. This time the kiss isn't frenetic as the previous, but Piper has the intention of showing her girlfriend how much she's actually meant it. "Was this enough to answer your question?" She whispers.

"I guess you just did." They both smile while looking at each other, until Piper leans closer to the brunette's ear.

"I love you." The blonde softly says, leaving a sweet kiss on Alex's neck.

Alex closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling. These three words, here they are again. Her heart melts every time she hears it escaping from her girlfriend's lips, but damn...why is it so hard for her to say that? She loves Piper more than anything or anyone in the whole world, it's not a problem to say things like 'you're the love of my life', 'you are everything', but still...I love you feels so hard for her.

The brunettes faces Piper again and smiles at the love she sees in her eyes. Is she waiting for her to reply with the same thing? Before she can think further, Alex attacks Piper's lips again, trying to transform the words in her head into a kiss.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Piper and Alex decide it's time to walk Tank in the park nearby. The blonde has gotten along perfectly with the puppy, she's been dreaming about a dog since she was a little kid and now she's on cloud nine to finally have one.

"I honestly cannot believe you've really bought her this silly purple coat." Alex comments.

"Oh come on, she's so cute!"

"Maybe just a little...but she's still a dog, she doesn't need it."

"You're just mad that she interrupted us this morning while I was eating you out."

Alex slides her arm around Piper's waist and pulls her closer, leaving a passionate kiss on her cheek. "Yeah and I expect a very special treatment for my pussy tonight." She says, quickly biting the blonde's lobe.

Piper slightly closes her eyes at the sensation, but wants to reply pretty fast. "Mmm...you like to be submissive, don't you?"

Alex tightens her grip on Piper's waist and bites her lobe a little bit harder. "Who said you will be in charge?" She hears Piper let out a groan, which is such a turn on. They'll have a wonderful night later.

With the corner of her eyes, Alex spots a Burger King and, since it's almost dinner time, she proposes Piper to have a burger.

"Let me guess...you're taking the new vegetarian edition." Alex teases the blonde.

"Hey don't come to me when you're gonna be all soft, while I'll be in perfect shape." Piper replies, giving some money to the cashier. She and Alex decided to split this time.

"All soft?" Alex raises her eyebrow in response, putting on her usual mocking face.

"It's a cute synonym to say fat."

Alex let out a quiet laughs. "You're adorable...but also kinda annoying." She finishes laughing more.

"You're more."

"What? More adorable?"

"God, I can't stand you." Piper says, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take it as a yes." Alex winks to her girlfriend, spotting a closed smile starting to form on the blonde's lips.

They choose a table outside so Tank would be fine and sit down to wait for their orders. The food comes and they eat, giving some fries to their puppy too, which finds them very delicious. When they've finished, they get up to head home but something unexpected happens. Before any of them can realise it, a girl approaches them and smacks Piper right in the face.

"That's my girlfriend you whore!" The mysterious girl exclaims, pointing Alex.

"What the fuck Sylvie!" Alex screams, pushing her ex away from her actually girlfriend. "Did she hurt you?" She softly asks Piper, but she notices how on her face delusion is invading her features.

"Is...is it true?" Piper tries to ask, finding it hard to breath.

"It's complicated, but..." Before Alex can finish, Sylvie speaks.

"Of course it is true!" She screams and immediately lens in to kiss Alex. The brunette doesn't even have time to push Sylvia away, that she spots Piper taking Tank (who was still barking at her mom's aggressor) and running away. _FUCK!_ She thinks and immediately breaks the kiss. "Are you fucking nuts or what? I'm not your girlfriend, I've never been and never will!"

"Oh come on Alex, I can be a better fuck than that shabby blondie."

"Okay, first of all she's not just somebody to fuck with and second...she definitely is." She turns around, but Sylvie stops her first.

"Weren't you a non-relationship type?"

"You're right Sylvie, you used the right verb...was." Alex finishes and immediately runs toward Piper's apartment, leaving the girl standing there. She has to make things right with Piper, in these months she's realised how she cannot live without her, specially after she found out about prison and stuff. Let's just hope it's not too late.

In a matter of time she's outside of her girlfriend's door, but she won't let her in. "Come on Pipes, open the door!"

"Go away Alex! I don't wanna see you ever again!" Piper screams.

 _Good, she's crying._ Alex thinks. "Piper, let's talk!"

"Talk about what? I forgave you for lying about prison and drugs because I understood how you could feel about it, but I really believed you when we said no lies anymore!" Does anybody even cares for her?

"It is not as it seems!"

"Oh yeah, also Larry said that. After everything you've said to me, or we've done together, after this morning..you've been fooling me for all this time!"

"That's exacly the point! Why would I do all of it or tell you that you're different from others if I just wanted to fuck you?"

"I don't know Alex, I don't fucking know anything about us anymore!"

"Jesus fuck, Piper...let me explain face to face!"

"Why should that girl make everything of this up is she wasn't you girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I guess Sylvie just got too attached, but we just had sex!"

"So you slept with her..."

"Yes Piper, I did as I fucking did with many other girls and YOU KNOW IT!"

"Were you sleeping with other girls while you were with Sylvia?"

"We weren't together, but no I didn't.."

"Oh yeah? Why? Did you love her?"

"NO PIPER BUT I LOVE YOU." Alex basically screams. She doesn't hear Piper answer, so she closes her eyes letting what she said sink in. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down.

There is a moment of silence, has Piper really heard what she heard? She cannot find the words for something to reply, she's seen how every time she would say the three words, Alex didn't answer, but it wasn't a big deal. She knows she's Alex's first real relationship and didn't want to rush her. She's always thought that actions speak louder than words, and Alex has been treating her as if she were a diamond. Piper slowly opens the door and finds Alex in front of her, her eyes revealing all of her emotions. "You...what?"

Alex looks at Piper for a second and a closed smile forms on her lips. "I love you, Piper Chapman." She repeats, taking the blonde's hands in hers.

Piper immediately reciprocates the smile. "You do?"

"You know, I don't say it so often...you should say it back." Alex replies with her usual sarcasm, but her tone is sweet.

"I love you too." Piper softly replies, widening her smile...along with the brunette. Alex cups Piper's cheeks finding no resistance, so she leans in and connects their lips. Their kiss is slow, soft, they really just want to feel and taste each other. "You still have to explain some things.." Piper says when they break apart, with Alex's hand still on her cheeks.

Alex nods and they sit on Piper's sofa, followed by a barking Tank that could not handle her mom crying either. "It's okay Tank, go play with this while I talk to Alex." Piper throws her dog a toy she knows she loves, and the puppy runs happily after it.

"She really cares for you." Alex says.

"It seems so." They locks eyes, but suddenly Alex notices that Piper's cheek is a little bit red.

"Fuck, did she really hurt you?"

"It's okay Alex, don't worry...just tell me who the fuck she is."

"Fine. As you know, before you I used to have many hook-ups. I loved going around and find some easy girls to have some fun with, without depending on them and it was great. One of them was Sylvie, she really was into fucking and we almost did it every night for something like a month. She's tried to ask me for something more serious, but I didn't want it so I just kinda broke up with her...I mean if you could break up with somebody you weren't together with. Anyways, she just has a hard time to deal with it, but she'll have to come around at some point. I've been clear with her. Plus...when found out about prison, she started to give me shit about it, but still wanted to fuck when she felt like it. How could she even think to get together?"

"Do you think she will hit me again? She seemed kinda of nuts.." This Sylvie seems kinda crazy and such a bitch for treating Alex like an object when she needed. And she even has the nerve to claim Alex's her girlfriend.

"She better not to or I will fucking kill her."

"It was a clear message...I hate you bitch and I want you to know it. What if she never comes around? What if she hurts you too?"

"Piper, it was my choice to be with you and she's nobody to ruin that. People fuck, they may get together, they may not and they break up, she just has to let the wound heal. I love you and I wanna stay with you."

"Why me?"

"Because I like you, you're beautiful, intelligent..."

"No I mean...why have I changed your mind about relationships?"

"I can't explain it either Pipes, it's just that ever since the moment I met you, I felt this connection with you that I've never had with anybody else. Everything of you captured me and I honestly have no idea how people fall in love, but I did and I'm actually glad it happened. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Piper feels her heart flutter. "I feel the same." They exchange another steamy kiss and Piper's hand immediately start to travel on the brunette's body.

"Well, now...what were we saying about that special treatment for my pussy?" Alex whispers, feeling her girlfriend becoming touchy.

"You'll have it, but one condition.." Piper replies in a sensual tone.

"Sounds interesting." Alex smirks.

"I am in charge." Piper whispers and pushes Alex so she can lay on the sofa. The blonde immediately tops her, capturing her girlfriend's lips in her own. "Or otherwise.." She says, kissing lower on the brunette's neck. "your pussy is remaining wet."

Alex's breath catches in her throat. "You know I could..I could- _fuck-_ always do it myself.."

"Oh we all know you prefer my tongue." As she says so, Piper removes Alex's pants and underwear. She starts to take long licks, just as Alex loves.

"Oh yeah, I definitely prefer your tongue."


	22. Show me

"Alex." Piper calls her sleeping girlfriend. "Alex, wake up, I need you to look at something."

Alex slowly starts to open her eyes, feeling a hand shaking her arm. She sees Piper sitting on the bed with her laptop on her thighs. "Good morning, babe." She stirs. "What is it that you want to show me?" She sees Piper indicating her to sit up, so Alex rolls over to take her glasses and joins her girlfriend.

"Which one do you think is better?" Piper asks.

Alex glances at the screen and her eyes go wild. Piper is on a sex toys website and is asking her which vibrator to choose. "Don't I satisfy you enough?" She smirks, feeling her arousal building between her legs.

"Of course you do Al, and you're perfectly aware of that. But mine broke and I need it for when you're not with me...or also when I am with you."

"Mmm hot."

Piper bites her bottom lip. "Sooo...which one? This has more frequencies, but this other one is bigger."

It amuses Alex how quickly Piper's learnt to talk freely about sex. "Based on experience, I bet a greedy pussy as yours would prefer something bigger."

"Mm, yeah I like to be filled."

"Oh I know that." Alex starts to leave wet kisses all over Piper's neck, tugging her hand inside her t-shirt. Usually Piper goes crazy at this touch and as a matter of fact, she closes her eyes, rolling her head aback. Alex rids Piper of this piece of clothing, revealing her perky breasts. She puts her glasses back on the nightstand, doing the same with the laptop. Alex pins Piper's nipples, making the blonde bite her lower lip. She traces her fingers all the way Piper's torso, tickling her on all the right spots. Her hands rest on the blonde's hips, playing with the hem of her shorts. Piper is ready for her girlfriend to leave her completely naked, but it isn't what happens.

" _Show me._ " Alex says, detaching herself from Piper and sitting right in front of her.

"Show you?"

"You said you need a new vibrator to get you off. Perfect, show me how good you are at fucking yourself." Alex's voice gets huskier, which makes the blonde shiver from how sexy it sounds. The brunette gets closer once again to Piper, but she doesn't touch her. She approaches her girlfriend's ear and whispers. "I bet you're such a pro." She sits newly in front of Piper and watches as her eyes are still closed, processing what she's just heard.

When Piper finally opens her eyes again, she smiles mischievously at Alex and rids herself of the remaining clothes. She spreads her legs wild open, with her gaze locked at the brunette's. Piper directs her two fingers on her intimacy and moans at what she feels. "Mmm Alex, I'm so wet." Alex doesn't reply, she just wants to savour this moment. Piper continues to coat her fingers in her own wetness, until she is satisfied. She brings them to her mouth, opens her eyes to make sure to give Alex a sexy look, and sucks them deeply. She hears the brunette taking a deep breath, probably to calm herself down. Piper knew this would have had a special effect on her girlfriend.

Alex is completely mesmerised by the view in front of her. Piper is fully naked, with her legs opened wildly to fuck herself. The thought that this really happens when Piper is alone and horny, makes Alex's head spin. Piper is the sexiest, hottest, most gorgeous girl to ever exist and she's all hers. Piper's pussy is covered in her juices, making it glister. Her folds are open and red, simply in need of some attention. The best landscape Alex can ask for.

When Piper directs her finger on her clit, a louder moan escapes from her lips. "Umm, fuck.." She finds a steady rhythm and keeps on drawing little circles on there. She feels more moisture come out of her pussy and knows Alex noticed it too. Her girlfriend's eyes are fixed on her body, full of lust, desire and with this hint of ravenous. Piper spends a good amount of time playing with her clit, until she decides it is also time to add two fingers inside her dripping hole. At the new sensation her hips insistently buck up. "Oh Jesus, yeah..mmm." She throws her head aback, being extremely loud on purpose. "Fuck, I'm on the edge.."

Piper adds a third finger and that's it. "Oh my fucking God, I'M CUMMING!" She screams and comes undone all over her own hand.

Alex watches how Piper's juices fall from her hole to the bed underneath her. _She's a goddess_. The brunette waits a couple of minutes, and when the blonde's breath starts to become normal again, she rushes back to her. She leaves a soft but long kiss on Piper's pussy and then straddles her. Piper still has her eyes closed, so she leans in and surprises her with a steamy kiss. "You're so fucking erotic." Alex whispers in Piper's neck.

"Am..am I?" Piper says, still trying to find a steady breath again.

"Fuck yeah, you're the sexiest woman I've ever laid my eyes on." The brunette's lips start to wander all over her collarbone.

Piper shivers at these words and at the feeling of Alex's kisses. "Have I been good?"

"You should tell me that but yeah, you're a master at fucking yourself. I knew it." Alex moves her lips on Piper's pulsing point, feeling the blonde's nails scratching softly her back. _She's excited again._ As a matter of fact, Piper pulls down Alex's shorts and panties in a quick move. Alex giggles at her eagerness and takes her shirt off as well, remaining naked just as her girlfriend. "Want to try a new position we've never done?" Alex softly asks.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Doggy style." Alex spits out. She adores that position, it's one of her favourite kinks to fuck a girl from behind and specially now that she's with Piper, the idea of doing it with her makes her dripping. In any case, she wants to make sure the blonde feels totally comfortable with it too. "No anus play, just from behind."

Piper swallows hard, feeling more excited. "Jesus Al, yes, yes I want to! I actually wanted to ask you for a while.."

"Baby you know you are free to tell me about any of your kink. The most that can happen is that the other one doesn't feel okay with it, but it's fair to ask."

Piper smiles and leans in to give Alex a passionate kiss. "I know, but it is that I've actually tried it a couple of times with my exes, but it's not like it was super good."

Alex raises one of her eyebrows, amused and curious. "Why? What happened?"

"One of them was too excited by this position, you know...it is kinda guy's weakness, so he came in literally three minutes. And Larry…well, let's just say he didn't get the right hole."

Alex's mouth opens from the new information. "Oh wow, I'm sorry kid. That must have been horrible." She giggles.

"Stop laughing now and fuck me instead!"

Alex chuckles, eventually switching into a mischievous grin. "On your knees and hands." She commands.

Piper bites her lower lip and does what she's been told. She turns around and balances her weight on her knees and palms, perfectly showing off her ass to Alex. The brunette goes grabbing the strap and puts it on. She comes back on the bed and kneels behind Piper, gently caressing her ass cheek. The blonde's ass is just perfect, so toned and round, just as Alex loves. "I have such an important mission here. I have to finally give you a wonderful experience with this position." Alex gently, but provocatively, says, passing her hands on Piper's back.

"You sure you will?" Piper teases.

"Oh be fucking sure I will." Alex replies, pointing the tip of the dildo on Piper's entrance, to advise her that she's about to penetrate her.

Piper closes her eyes at the feeling, being extremely excited and happy to finally have her good experience in this. "I trust you." The blonde suddenly says, to voice her thoughts.

Alex smiles and slowly slides the dildo inside her girlfriend's pussy. The blonde lets out a loud moan feeling how full she is right now. Alex waits a couple of minutes to let her adjust to the size, places her hands at the sides of Piper's ass and then starts with a slow rhythm. "Mmm I'm liking this, keep going Al."

"You enjoy being fucked from behind, don't you babygirl?"

"Fuck yes, I do! And you love to fuck me from behind, don't you love muffin?"

Alex deeps her nails into Piper's flash at the tease, she loves their complicity. "Oh yeah, specially because it's that beautiful ass of yours that we're talking about."

Piper groans at the brunette's words of appreciation, and Alex decides it is time to speed things a bit. She grabs a handful of the blonde's hair and pulls them a little. Piper increases her moans at the gesture, the thought that she's getting laid from behind while Alex is holding her by her hair gets her on cloud nine. "Umm...Alll.."

"Your pussy is so made for dildos, baby. You take it all in."

Piper just moans louder in response, this is getting over exciting. The more times passes, the more Alex goes faster. Piper feels like her pussy is about to explode, she's absolutely loving this position and Alex is so good, that the blonde sees stars at every thrusts by now.

Alex on the other hand feels herself dripping more and more at the view of the dildo sliding all the way into Piper's pussy, or seeing her girlfriend's ass in the air just for her and the sounds…fuck, the clap sounds every time Piper's back meets Alex's front is driving the brunette wild.

"Al-Alex..baby, I'm too close.."

"You want to cum, Pipes?"

"Of course, I'm so on the edge! Ugh I love this!"

"Beg me, then." Alex's voice comes out an octave lower than usual.

Piper rolls her eyes in the back of her head at the brunette's words, this is getting sexier and sexier. "Oh fuck, Alex please, please make me cum hard babe! You know I'm such a needy girl, I need a release and you're too good at it!"

Alex almost misses a breath, this is the first time Piper is begging her during sex and that's always been a must for her with any girl. It is such a kink for her, she loves when the girls she fucks beg her to make them reach the peak, but with Piper she's waited a little before asking. She didn't want to scare her, plus she didn't even know how kinky Piper was so she thought it was better to take their time. In any case she's now aware that Piper's sex drive has always been wild, she just needed the right stimulation. Alex gives some deeper thrusts and pulls Piper's hair harder in response, but still doesn't make her come undone.

"OHH PLEEEEESEEEEE AALLEEEXXX PLEEASEEEEE I CAN'T HOLD IT IN NO MORE!" Piper screams.

"Go ahead Pipes, cum the hardest for me baby."

Piper doesn't make Alex repeat herself a second time, she immediately releases everything she was holding. It feels surreal for her, she can feel loads of cum escaping from her hole and her whole body giving up. Alex is impressed too by Piper's orgasm and this only brings her to the peak along with her girlfriend.

When both women calm down, Alex gently caresses one of Piper's ass cheeks. "Relax now, okay?" She slowly slips the dildo out of the blonde's pussy and sees she immediately falls down on the bed. Alex lets out a little giggle, she's adorable. The brunette steps out of the strap on too and lays next to her seated girl. "So…have I done a good job?" She reaches Piper's hair and starts to stroke them.

"AN AMAZING JOB! It was so good Al, we're gonna do this position more often!"

Alex laughs. "I'll be happy to satisfy your needs, babygirl."

Piper smiles softly at Alex and makes her way to hug the brunette, which reciprocates the hug. "Thank you, Alex. For everything."

Alex smiles herself and leaves a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I love you so much, Pipes."

"I love you too."

"Give me that laptop again."

"Oh right, I need to buy the vibrator!" Piper exclaims, taking her computer.

"Nah, I'm gonna buy it." Alex says, taking the laptop from Piper's hands.

"Oh no Al, there's no need to."

"I know there isn't, but I want to gift you with a sex toy. It just sounds so sexy." Piper bites her bottom lip and her eyes shine. Alex smiles to her and inserts the credentials of her credit card, buying the toy her girlfriend wanted so much.


End file.
